Only When I Am Asleep
by rockleah18
Summary: Sakura must deal with problems that occur in only a few months of her life. After her dad is killed in a car accident, she has to deal with a new stepfather that she doesn't like or feel comfortable around. She loves dreaming, & has one weird reoccurring dream. Who is this mysterious boy in her dreams & why does he seem so familiar? What is it she can't remember?
1. Can I Escape Reality

_**Only When I Am Asleep …**_

_**Chapter One: …Can I Escape Reality**_

Dreams were always my escape from reality, no matter how much my life sucked, they made everything seem, better. Even if I were ever to die, I would wish it in my sleep, dreaming a sweet, sweet dream.

My mom was perfectly happy until my dad was in that terrible car accident. A drunk driver, too many of those stories these days, had run a red light and hit my dad's car around eight o'clock. He was coming back from an 'extra time' work day, trying to earn a little more. We always got by, but just by the tips of our fingernails. My dad was trying to help, and it all ended like a snap of a finger. I was devastated, I loved him. My dad was so fun and high-spirited, I always felt safe with him around. I couldn't imagine what my mother felt, having loved him more than I will understand at fourteen. The funeral wasn't easy, and I cried, almost too much.

After that it was just my mom and I, trying to survive, barely getting by. We would usually eat leftovers of whatever was around. It was a sad story, when people have billions of dollars and live so happily and others barely have anything. Everything was horrible, until my mom came home with some guy. Then it got worse. She said she was going to marry him, he had asked her. I had no idea about this, and I was shocked. My mother said it was perfectly fine and that it was love, but I never thought she would fall in love with someone that was so...so much different from my dad. He seemed like a rich guy, at least we wouldn't be so poor right? I didn't like him, something about him made me feel…uncomfortable. He would hug me and I would sheepishly hug back. I would always want to pull away, like I was being kidnapped by some random dirt bag. Nothing was ever the same after that.

I would escape this harsh, nightmarish reality in my dreams. I would always dream of something different every night, but this night was very…weird. The weirdest dream I ever had. I don't love anybody, no crushes, no "OMG that boy is cute" thoughts, nothing. But on this night, I had a dream of a cute boy and myself.

///////

"_Come with me Sakura!" _this boy called, he had raven hair and almost black eyes.

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Just follow me! You'll see!" _he chuckled in his deep voice as he ran.

"_Wait up!"_ I ran to catch up, but I stopped quickly to see him face me. I blushed, my face very close to his.

"_I've wanted to do this," _he came in closer and kissed me…

///////

I awoke with my heart pounding like a bass drum, the beat I usually get from nightmares. What did this dream mean? I hadn't had the faintest idea.

"Sakura! I have some good news!" My mother called from down stairs. Great, how do I get myself out of bed?

"Listen to your mother Sakura! Something's very exciting has happened!" _he _called from down stairs. I didn't like him, I never did and never will.

I sighed. I would've gone straight down if I didn't catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A tank top and short-shorts, perfect for summer, which it was. I didn't want _him_ to see me like this. A fourteen year old girl dressed like this in from of _him_? No, too disgusting. I quickly put on a light robe for the heat. I always loved summer, especially July. It was always so, nice. Swimming was my favorite activity, so I took a liking to summer.

"Finally Miss Sleepyhead! We have good news."

"What is it?" I said through a yawn. I thought for a moment, "_No, she better not be…_pregnant_! _His baby_ as my brother or sister? No!"_

"We've found a nice high school for you," _he_ said smiling.

I sighed a sigh of relief, "Oh,"

"You're gonna like it there sweetie! Academics are high, they have many sports, including swimming." My mom is trying so hard to make me excited. Ha! Trying to make a fourteen year old excited about school is like trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without any peanut butter! It's simply impossible.

"What do you think about uniforms? There weren't any needed until recently, but it's only because a girl got raped," _he_ added. Really? Nothing that bad right? _Only_ an innocent girl was _raped_! He makes me sick.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the fridge, "Whatever,"

"You start there in September, and I'll take you on your first day,"

Wait, _he_, _him_, the guy that creeps the living shit out of me, will be _alone_ with _me_ in a car driving me to school? Not on my watch.

"Why do _you_ have to take me? What about mom?" I groaned as I took out the milk. I tried to not put emphasis on the "you" but that was a failure.

"I'm starting work the same day honey, it won't be possible."

Great. Let's hope I don't get raped. Cross your fingers!

I sighed. Only July second and already I'm dreading going to high school. At least I'll have my dreams to keep me sane. While I try to figure out my last one…

"Oh honey?"

"Yes?" _him_ and I said in unison. Oh fuck no! I cannot…forget it.

My mom giggled, "I'm going to the market. We need more milk."

I looked in the milk carton. Almost empty. I shrugged and poured it into a bowl of cereal.

"Okay, hurry back my sweetems!" _Sweetems? _Is_ he _insane?

I sat at the table, as far away from _him_ as possible, and ate my cereal. Once I was done I washed my dish and started up stairs.

_He_ looked up from the morning paper, "Where are you going?"

I looked at _him_ funny, "To my room, to _change_. Why'd you ask?" I looked at him funny.

"No reason," _he_ gave me this creepy smile and continued to read.

I shuddered and went to my room and closed the door. What to wear today? Nothing special, but something that makes me feel comfortable around _him_, which was probably a heavy winter jacket and pants good for the snow. But it was summer, so I settled for a light, red T-shirt and jean shorts up to my knees. I grabbed a scrungie, so I could put my oddly-colored pink hair up for when I get hot. When I started changing, I thought I heard footsteps, but I figured _he_ was off to take _his_ daily shit in _his_ bathroom. Once I was done I dropped my scrungie while trying to put it on. I bent down and saw shadows coming from underneath my door. They were still. I picked up the scrungie and put my hair up like I would normally to make sure _he_ didn't see me spotting _him_. I turned away from the door to start panicking. Was _he_ watching me? Did _he_ watch me change? Has _he_ done this before? I continued to dread the day I go to high school.


	2. Can I Escape School

_**Only When I Am Asleep …**_

_**Chapter Two: …Can I Escape School**_

I can't believe where summer went, filled with so many dreams. One month after I had the dream of the raven-haired boy and me, I had it once again. And a month after that. What is it with this dream and the second day of every month? July second, August second, September second…would there be an October second? I wouldn't know.

I tried figuring out what this means, I thought it would be about falling in love when I get to school, but I figure that's not it. Maybe someone falling in love with me? No, impossible. Someone would never fall in love with me! I mean, _me_? And my odd pink hair? Yeah, this is why I started to think otherwise.

This dream I want to dream every night! Once I wake up from this dream, I'm breathless, my heart's beating so hard I can feel it, and I always want to dream some more.

Other than dreams, I visited my school in August. With _him_ and my mom. I wished it was only my mom. We bought uniforms, toured the school, got my schedule, my locker, checked out my class rooms, and all that great I'm-going-to-a-new-school-soon-so-I-have-to-be-prepared stuff. It was such a pain.

Speaking of pains, I tried dressing not facing the door or anything. It was pretty creepy to feel so insecure in my own home. I felt so suspicious of _him_, so I never wanted to face the door. I put my self in _his_ shoes, (horny men's shoes of course) and thought that not facing the door was like teasing. Disgusting. I still changed away from the door, no matter what I thought. I even tried dressing in the bathroom after showers. Yuck, the thought of _him_ seeing me in a towel just makes me feel sick. Naked was totally out of the picture. Was _he_ watching me change in my room? I couldn't tell so I kept my mouth shut because you get into some serious shit if you wrongly accuse someone of this "sexual harassment." I have to find a way to prove it sometime.

September, in its short week I didn't do much but savor the last bit of time I had by trying not to waste time by doing those stupid things that you do on the first week of a long vacation, like cleaning and watching TV. I did the things that mattered to me the most, like swimming and getting on the computer. The week went by too fast. I remember last night, I was thinking of how I would be at the school. Sociable? Probably not much. Awkward? Maybe a little. Happy? Maybe once I make friends. Excited to go to school the next day? Not unless it's a half day or a Friday.

So now here I am, in the car. With _him_. I'm sitting next to _him_ in the front, dreading every moment. I could relax a bit though; at least I'm not the 'new girl' transferring in the middle of the year. And we finally arrive. Finally, time to get away from _him_.

"Bye," I muttered as he parked.

"Don't you want me to help you around?" _he_ asked as I slammed the door.

"No, I had the tour. Remember?" I started walking toward the school.

"Alright," _he_ started the car again.

I smiled in triumph as _he_ drove off.

I entered the school and people have already made friends or found friends. I sighed, "_I don't know anybody!_" I thought.

I looked around until I saw two girls sitting alone, both a little far apart, probably unaware of the other's existence. I should talk to them…

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead, I'm Ino," the girl with the blonde hair smiled. Her eyes were a pretty blue.

"And you are?" I asked the girl with the black hair. It had some kind of blue-purple tint to it.

She flinched, like she was startled that I talked to her, "Um, H-Hinata," she blushed as she talked. She seemed shy, and had the clearest eyes I've ever seen.

I checked the time, 7:45 AM. Not am I only already bored, but I had to wait 15 minutes for the freaking bell to ring. I sighed. Maybe small talk…

"So, where's your first period?" I asked both girls as I sat down.

"Room 14," Ino read off her schedule.

"S-same here," Hinata started playing with her fingers.

"I guess we have first period together." I smiled.

"Can I see your schedule?" Ino asked.

I nodded and slid it over to her. She smiled wide after comparing it to hers.

"We have almost identical schedules! The difference is I'm in _art_," she looked at it funny, "Weird."

"What about you Hinata? Check my schedule,"

"O-okay, we have all academic classes together,"

"Cool, I'm glad I'll have people to talk to when the teacher is being boring,"

Ino nodded, "Especially biology! Ugh, what a boring subject!"

"So, do one of you have any older siblings or something going here?"

"Nope,"

"Y-yes,"

"Really Hinata? Who?"

"My h-half brother, Neji. He's a year older than me,"

"Half brother?"

"O-our dads are twins,"

"Oh! That's cool. I thought you had a step-parent. I do, and it's horrible. I hate _him_,"

Ino laughed, "I can tell by the way you said _him_!"

"I said it like that?"

"Yeah you did," Hinata giggled.

All of a sudden, there was laughter and a person yelling. We turned to see a blonde boy cursing and rubbing his head. People were laughing, so I thought he tripped. I got up to go help him up, least I could do for the poor guy. It seemed Ino and Hinata had the same idea, so we all went to see if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ino asked, looking at him funny.

Hinata was hiding behind us, being shy.

"Yeah, I just fell on my face. Always happens!" he gave a large grin.

"Oh I'm Ino, and this is Sakura and Hinata," Ino introduced everyone as the boy got up.

"I'm Naruto," his eyes was a really deep blue and his blonde hair was shaggy.

I could feel Hinata was trying harder to hide behind Ino and me, so I moved to Hinata's side, "Don't be shy," I whispered.

She looked at me, and then looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back and she looked away.

Naruto smiled, "So you're the shy one?"

Hinata continued blushing, "I-I g-guess," she started playing with her fingers.

"Don't be! You have three friends now!" he smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

She looked at him and looked away, "O-okay,"

_RING! RING!_

Damn, the bell rang! I don't want to learn, even if it's only learning teachers, their rules, and their supplies. We started walking toward room 14.

Naruto started following us, but I didn't know why. "Why are you following us?" I asked in the politest way I could.

"My classroom is room 14," he huffed.

"Oh! Us too," I laughed, "I'm meeting all my classmates already,"

We entered room 14 and sat all together. We tried to be as discrete as possible to look like we didn't know each other. You know how it is with teachers these days. Many different people starting coming in as we were waiting for the horror of school to begin. A boy with his hair in a ponytail that was really spiky, a boy with messy dark red hair, another boy with messy light brown hair, a girl with red hair that was neat on one side and messy on the other, another girl with red hair, a girl with really long black hair tied at the bottom, a boy with black hair and very pale skin that carried a sketch book, a boy with black glasses and a what seemed like a mini afro, and a short, pretty chubby boy with brown hair. I thought that was it, and looked around. Anyone else I've missed?

_RING! RING!_

I looked around, where was the teacher? Was he or she late on_ the first day_? How unprofessional. The teacher finally came in after two minutes, a middle-aged man with silver hair pretty spiky. He was covering most his face, all you could see was one eye.

"Good morning new students! I'm your teacher Kakashi-sensei and I will be teaching Geometry,"

"Good morning," the class murmured.

I sighed and thought, "_I wonder how roll call will go,_"

"Listen carefully for your name."

We went through roll call without any interruptions. It was fast and simple, an easy procedure. I tried to pay attention so I would know who was who, by trying to remember names and faces. I wasn't really succeeding.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" Ino was the last name on the list, or so I thought.

"Wait, there was a mix up! I missed a name,"

I rolled my eyes, "_Duh! How can you see with that one eye?_"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here,"

I turned to see where the voice was coming from. I look and two seats away from me was this boy with black hair. _The raven haired boy in my dream. _He looked identical to him, I couldn't believe it. I caught myself staring oddly for a few seconds so I looked away. Was this a sign? Did this mean he was…_my true love_ or something? I haven't got a clue, but I decided to look at him again. He was pretty cute in person, now that I got a better look at him.

"Chat amongst yourselves while I put the attendance in the computer,"

Thankfully Hinata was perfectly there so I could see him. I turned to her and started talking. I could feel his eyes on my so I took a quick glance at him and our eyes met. I flinched, blushed, and quickly went back to Hinata. I felt like a little girl in Pre-school! Then again, he doesn't know me…

"Hey," I turned to see the raven-haired boy calling to me. Sasuke was it?

"Yeah?" I said meekly.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he looked at me straight into the eyes like he was looking through me.

"N-no, I don't think so," I could feel myself blush slightly.

"I could've sworn…" he trailed off.

"Isn't he cute?" Ino giggled.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

Hinata shrugged, "He's okay,"

I smirked and whispered, "What about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed, "H-he's p-p-pretty c-c-c-cute,"

"Knew it," Ino giggled.

"Alright class! Settle down, settle down. I'm going to explain my rules and my supplies…"

///////

The class _finally_ ended, and my next class is room 91. Isn't that just great? From room 14 to room 91, nice. We made it there in perfectly seven minutes for biology. I wanted to groan so badly. I sat next to Hinata and Ino, Naruto seemed to be in this class too. I saw a lot of the kids from the last class in this one, including Sasuke. He sat close to me, which I liked.

"Okay class my name is Kotetsu-sensei and I have a particular order to things, so I will arrange your seats.

He arranged us in order of_ first_ names instead of last names. That allowed me to sit next to Sasuke in the middle row. This would be interesting, sitting next to him. On the other side of me was that other black haired boy with the sketch book named Sai. That would make me stand out, pink hair and all, _how perfect_.

He sat down next to me and said nothing. He seemed like the quiet type, _great _person to pick for a romantic dream, the ones you can't imagine that way. I decided I should talk to him.

"What do you have next?" I asked casually as the teacher was putting the attendance in the computer.

"Health," he muttered, "same room."

"Same here, mind if I see your schedule?"

He passed his schedule to me and I compared it to mine. Holy shit, they were _identical_! I get all my classes with him?

"We have all our classes together! Weird right?" I gave back his schedule.

It seemed like he flinched, but I ignored it, "I guess we do," it seemed he was trying to act cool. Typical of a guy.

The teacher started to talk about his class and biology, all the boring stuff. All I could think about was how handsome this teacher was and how sitting next to Sasuke all year would be very interesting. I wonder what's to come…

_RING! RING!_

* * *

***Kotetsu Hagane is really hot. Check him out! (If you really want to)**

**Hope you liked my second chapter!**

**~ Rock Leah**


	3. Can I Escape HIM

_**Only When I Am Asleep …**_

_**Chapter Three: … Can I Escape **_**Him**

Finally it was time for nutrition; I could talk to my new friends. By the time I was up I noticed that Sasuke was already gone. I met up with Hinata and Ino and we sat at a table and started to talk and snack on vending machine food. The high school diet isn't that great. Naruto didn't join us, he seemed to have went somewhere else. I could've cared less, but it seemed Hinata was a little disappointed.

"It sucks you don't sit near us in Bio," Ino started to comment.

"Yeah Ino's right, I wish we could switch you in for that girl with the red hair." Hinata agreed.

"I haven't known her long but somehow she's already gotten on my nerves," Ino rolled her eyes, "it was the way she looked at Hinata and I when we sat down. Like she was Ms. Perfection or something,"

"What's her name again?" I asked.

"Karin or something like that, she sits next to me sadly," Ino sighed.

"I saw her hang out with this girl with really long black hair and another with short red hair." Hinata added.

"Oh yeah, I remember the girl with long hair sat next to her, Kin I think," Ino nodded.

"I know the girl with short red hair, her name's Tayuya. She sits near me, maybe a few seats away…" I started to wonder why we started talking about them.

"Ha! These girls seem like our future enemies," Ino started laughing.

"You never know Ino, they may become our friends," Hinata shrugged.

"We'll see about that," Ino laughed again.

_RING! RING!_

The bell started to get on my nerves. It was time for health, something I really didn't want to learn about. It was the same teacher so he sat us in those weird ways again. Who sits people by their first names? What happened to last names? I then saw a girl I didn't before in my other two classes. She looked older, maybe she was a senior or a junior. She had blonde hair in four ponytails. The teacher called her to sit next to Tayuya, her name was Temari. Another girl I hadn't seen before named Tenten sat down next to her. I also noticed a guy sitting next to Ino who seemed to be older as well, named Kankuro. There were three more people I that were probably older and weren't in my first two classes, a guy with brown hair, Hinata's half-brother Neji, who sat next to Naruto, this girl with light brown hair named Leah who sat next to Kin, and a guy who sat next to her with bushy eyebrows and black hair named Lee. I wondered how this class would be with these upperclassman.

"Alright class, get to know each other while I take attendance," Kotetsu-sensei looked as if he ran across the room in his long strides.

I knew after the first few moments of socializing this would be a really interesting class with the upperclassman. Why you may ask? There was a little argument, so to speak.

"You girls are so annoying! Can you please stop gossiping on how hot Sasuke is? I wouldn't care if you were whispering but damn your so loud! I don't need to know if you want to see him shirtless!" Leah yelled at Karin and Kin.

I started to giggle and I heard Ino laughing really hard. I looked over to Sasuke and it seemed he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Anything the matter?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not really, I just hate it when girls talk about how hot I am," he groaned, "It gets irritating, especially when they go fangirl on you,"

I laughed, "Fangirl huh?"

"I'm glad not all girls here are like _those_,"

I laughed again.

The class now settled down as the teacher was back in control explaining everything.

_RING! RING!_

It was time for fourth period English in room 33. The teacher was a pretty woman, I checked my schedule and it said, "Kurenai." I was looking forward to this class; English was always an easy subject. I sat together with Ino and Hinata as we waited for the second bell to ring. I saw Sasuke come in talking to Naruto. Well, Naruto was talking to him, but they seemed like they became friends. I also saw Karin, Kin, and Tayuya come in together giggling and gossiping. They all sat near Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey cutie," Karin giggled as she waved to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her.

"Me or him?" Naruto asked stupidly while scratching his head.

"Sasuke duh!" Kin rolled her eyes.

"You seem to have the IQ of a toaster!" Tayuya snorted as she flipped her hair. The girls started to laugh.

Sasuke glared at them, "Naruto I don't like the view here, it's very unpleasant," he got up and moved near us. Naruto followed.

I held back laughter as I saw the look on their faces. I could tell Ino was having a hard time as well. It seemed Hinata was doing well with controlling her laughter, you couldn't even tell. There was just a hint of satisfaction on her face. I knew she wasn't as innocent as she looks.

"You sure told them off," I whispered.

Sasuke sighed, "Annoying girls,"

"Hey!" Ino pouted.

"I don't think he means you guys," Naruto scratched his head.

"I don't," Sasuke barely looked at us.

The class was fairly full about this time. I was happy that Sasuke was near me. I don't know if I like him just yet, I'm pretty sure I like him like a friend. Right? I don't even know. I'm so hopeless!

"Alright class, I'm Kurenai-sensei and I will be teaching English," she smiled as she got up from her desk. I heard some people gasp as they saw the bump on her belly. She was pregnant.

I heard whispering coming from Karin's direction.

"There's a rumor that she had sex with a random guy, and he was married!"

"No way! I don't want a _whore_ for a teacher!"

My eyes widened as I turned to the girls and gave them a death stare.

They looked at me and mumbled something, I could just make out their lips, "Bitch,"

Kurenai-sensei continued to talk about her class, seeming uncomfortable. I felt really bad for her, having rumors spread that were most likely false about her. I can't believe how people could be so cruel.

Ino whispered something to me, "Those girls deserve a good punch in the face,"

"D-don't be so drastic Ino!" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata's right, let's just see what happens,"

"What did you girls just say?" Kurenai turned to the three.

"Well…" Tayuya seemed to be thinking of some excuse.

"We heard rumors you aren't married Kurenai-sensei, is that true?" Karin asked, all smug like she knew everything.

"I'm not, but that doesn't concern-"

"Why didn't you get married?" Kin tried to get the truth, hoping it was something juicy.

"I was going to, but my fiancé died. If you _had_ to know!" she snapped.

"Great job, you three just made our teacher upset!" Ino ground her teeth.

"It's not like we knew-" Tayuya was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not! You just meddled into someone else's business because of some stupid rumors you believed!" I yelled trying to hold in my anger.

"Girls like you three are very unappealing," Sasuke looked at them with anger in his eyes, "you have no idea how hard it is to lose someone dear to you!"

"And you do?" Kin retorted.

"Yes, I lost my whole family and I have to live with my brother,"

My eyes widened as I turned to him. I know that feeling all too well. "I know how it feels, too. My father was killed in a car accident," I said as I knew it may help Kurenai-sensei.

"Thank you wonderful young adults for sticking up for me, my husband died while in battle," she turned to the three girls, "you girls have not made a good first impression on the teacher!"

She started to call attendance. Once that was over with, she separated the trio into different spots around the room.

"This will be beneficial for you three and the class. I will not hear any rumors in this class!"

She then continued to explain what her class was going to be doing and all that great stuff. I actually started liking this class; it seemed we would have fun.

_RING! RING!_

Lunch time. I was actually surprised how fast the period passed. I walked with Ino and Hinata to the place we ate at nutrition. I went to go buy the food they were selling in the cafeteria. I was eating when I noticed Kin, Tayuya, and Karin walking by us. They seemed they were talking loud so we could hear.

"I'm pretty sure that _pinkie-girl's _father died because of _drunk_ driving!" Karin flipped her hair and shot an evil glance in my direction.

"Like how?" Tayuya asked.

"Like, he was driving drunk! I saw it on the news, duh!" Karin started laughing. This was too much.

I got up and confronted the stupid bitch.

"Karin, do you plan to spread lies like the low life you are?" I spat coldly at her, "You don't even know how much it hurts to lose someone, and you _mock_ me and the pain I felt? He wasn't _driving drunk_, he was _killed _by someone who was driving drunk!" I yelled as tears of anger started to fill my eyes.

"You guys have no shame do you?" Ino looked at them with disapproval.

"Satisfied?" Hinata held me as I broke down in tears.

"Yeah, are you happy?" Sasuke came out of no where and he was really angry.

"Sasuke it was just-" Kin started.

"Just what? It was a plan to bully Sakura, wasn't it? You should be regretting this deeply. No matter what you do, this has got to be the worst and will always be the worst. You were trying to spread a rumor that Sakura's father was a drunk weren't you?"

"It was their idea!" Karin pointed to Kin and Tayuya.

"Hey!" the two said in unison.

"Just leave," Naruto said this time, "I don't even have a family and you bully Sakura because of the fact her father died?" he clenched his fists.

The girls walked away and was calming down.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke looked concerned.

"She's fine if she's says she's fine!" Ino huffed as she pushed them away from me.

I couldn't believe that something could happen like this, _on the first day of school_. Later on in the year is believable, but first day? I seem to have enemies already, but friends that support me and help me. This would be one interesting year.

_RING! RING!_

The horrid bell that rings when you don't want it to, _ever_. It was time for PE in the PE area. Hinata said she didn't have PE, which wasn't pleasant, but we would probably meet in the next class. Ino and I went to the PE area where the teacher was waiting.

"Hello, my name is Guy-sensei and I will be teaching physical education,"

He was explaining how we would get our lockers tomorrow and dress on Wednesday. He started explaining the exercises when surprise, surprise! Hinata came over to her with a little paper. She sat down next to us and explained what happened.

"They said that PE sixth period was eliminated so I had to take this period, I guess we have all classes except sixth together then!" she smiled as we zoned back to the PE teacher.

"Our first sport will be baseball! Then we'll progress to ultimate Frisbee and flag football. We'll run different times during this year, about four, all the mile.

_RING! RING!_

I never was so happy to hear the bell. It was time for the last period, room 21. It was a special elective class, I looked at the schedule and it said, "Self Defense," whatever that meant. I guess it's some sort of fighting class. I wondered why Sasuke was in that class, too. I imagined it was full of girls, but as I walked in, it was equally girls and boys. I sat at a random desk, Sasuke seemed not to be here yet. I looked over to find a young teacher with a scar across his nose.

"Hey," it was Sasuke.

I turned around to see him sit next to me.

"Oh hey," I replied.

"Great those girls are here, they don't take no for an answer!" Sasuke muttered.

"I know really, they don't know when to give up," I sighed.

"Be careful,"

"Eh? What do-?"

"Those girls will probably stop at nothing to hurt you in anyway,"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm strong as long as it doesn't have to do with my father anymore," I smiled at him. I felt really happy that he was actually worried about me.

He laughed, "Okay, I believe you,"

"Alright class, quiet down! My name is Iruka-sensei and I will teach self-defense. Please stay quiet as I take roll…"

After roll, we got to talk for awhile before he'd explain what we'd be doing in that class. I was happy when Sasuke started talking to me instead of the other way around.

"So, do you just live with you mom?" he asked kind of shyly. I knew he probably thought it wasn't right to ask, but I thought that was pretty funny.

I giggled, "You don't have to feel uncomfortable! I'll tell you,"

"Oh, okay," he partially hid himself.

"When my dad died, it was hard for my mom and I to get by, we didn't really have any money. My mom soon met another _man _and soon got married to _him_._ He_ supports us more now, but my mom works as well to keep money flowing."

"You don't like _him_ do you?" he laughed.

"Do I really say it like that?" I laughed with him.

"Yeah,"

"Well, no I don't like _him_,"

"You did it again,"

"I can't help it, something about _him_ I don't like!"

"Like what?"

"He seems like he's got a secret or something, it makes me feel awkward and uncomfortable,"

"Wow whaddya-?"

"Alright class! Quiet down now! I'll explain what we'll do in this class, we will learn how to defend ourselves against many times of crimes, from robbery to rape," Iruka-sensei started to explain. My face lit up.

"_If I learn this, I may feel more comfortable around _him," I thought as I heard more about this self-defense class. This would really be an interesting year.

_RING! RING!_

Finally, the first day of school was over! I love three o'clock now, it's like my sanctuary. I went to the parking lot and saw _him_. Maybe three o'clock wasn't so great after all.

"Hey Sakura! How was your first day?" _he_ was all cheerful. Yuck.

"It was fine," I sighed, "I have a self-defense class, it's weird!" I snuck it in casually to basically say: 'Back off or I'll get you!' I really hope he stops looking at me when I undress, I know he does it! It's time for a camera ambush!

**Sorry about being oh-so (times a trillion!) late! School sucks… three-fifteen is my heaven! C=**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter Three!**

**~Rock Leah**


	4. Can I Feel Safe and Comfortable

_Only When I Am Asleep …_

_Chapter Four: …Can I Feel Safe and Comfortable_

I knew I had to come up with a plan to catch _him_ in the act of peeking like the horny bastard _he_ was. Coming up with a plan is easier than actually doing it, I can tell you that much. A three day week was good for me; on Friday I went straight to my room to continue my plotting.

School had been really boring so far, nothing exciting. The only good news was that Sasuke was more of a friend to me now. I just hoped for that, he can't like _me_. I'm the girl with the oddly colored hair!

Anyway, I had great plans that all pretty much failed. I would set up a camera at different angles and catch _him_ that way. Where would I get such equipment? Maybe an automatic picture taker? I still couldn't find such a camera. I almost gave up, but I sparked something. I could hide one of those micro cameras and record one day's activities. That I could pay for, and they sold those in the spy section of the department store. If my mom asks, it's for an upcoming experiment for biology. I'm starting to like school a bit more now.

Shopping with my mom! I love shopping with her when she knows what she's getting, I mean it takes forever for her to pick out clothes to buy! Thank goodness we're just getting milk. She went to the dairy section while I went to buy that micro camera. It was ten dollars, only showed black and white and you needed a computer to see the film, perfect. I went to the pay line and bought it while my mom shopped for the milk.

The clerk gave me a look and said, "Sibling? Annoyance?"

"Biology experiment," I answered, probably bored her.

"What for?"

I was too prepared. "Setting it up nears flowers and other plants to observe the bees and the butterflies that land there," I smiled.

"Ah, that'll be $10.95,"

I gave her the money and she put it in a bag when I saw my mom coming up to me with the milk in a bag. We were off, an easy shopping trip.

"When is the biology experiment?" my mother asked, pretty intrigued.

"Long time from now, I just wanted to be prepared. I'm gonna learn how to use it, so I'm gonna test it on many different things, since I can't see what's being filmed until I plug it in my computer." And my reason for catching the pervert in his peeking acts.

"Can you not tell _him_?" I sighed.

My mom looked at me funny, "Why not honey?"

"He might disrupt my first experiment with this camera if he's told,"

"Oh," my mom wasn't sure how this worked.

I simply smiled as we got in the car and drove home.

As we got home, I went straight to the hallway where I tried to figure out how to set the camera. I set it up just right and turned it on. I gave two thumbs up to the camera and went into my room. _He_ came home soon after that, and I was preparing to shower. I just wondered what would happen, my mom was going to work soon, and he was just home from work. Hopefully I'd catch him on camera.

I went to say good-bye to my mom and a sort-of hi to _him_. I noticed _he_ started to watch sports and drink beer. Typical guy behavior, if you're into stereotyping. I went up stairs and took my shower. I got out and went into my room to change. I heard footsteps. I couldn't help but smirk, he was falling into my trap. I got only my underwear on when the door burst open. _He_ came in, while I was in my underwear. Drunk. This didn't look good.

I squealed, "I'm dressing you know!" I attempted to hid my self in a robe that was lying on the floor.

_He_ started to come near me I ran and put my robe on and got into the hallway before _he_ started touching me. _He_ was fondling my breasts, first with the bra then _he_ took it off. I kept screaming and kicking trying to get _him_ off me._ He_ then started licking my neck and moved down to my breasts. He started to go for my underwear. Oh shit! This bastard!

"STOP! STOP! GET OFF ME!" I continued screaming until _he_ stopped.

_He_ was directly on top of me, lying on my breasts, passed out. I quickly pushed _him_ off and ran into my room. I was so scared and violated, I started crying. I got dressed, still shaking and took a peak outside my door. _He_ was still on the hallway floor passed out. I quickly ran and took the camera, hoping to see something. I plugged it into my computer and got the video file. To my horror it only shows up to the part where _he_ starts coming down the hall. I looked at the micro camera's setting and it said "24." I had set it for 24 minutes instead of 24 hours. I started to cry and put the camera back, this time with the appropriate setting. I can't believe this! And it's only Saturday, tomorrow would be another few hours alone with _him_. Hopefully I would get something.

"What happened?" I heard _him_ from outside my door. I started to wish I had a lock on my door.

I started to brace myself for what would come next but I simply heard the sound of my mom's room door close. I sighed and felt oh-so relieved. This was horrible! What would be the next time_ he's_ drunk? _Rape_? I was still shaking and I decided the remaining homework I had would have to be done tomorrow.

I waited for my mom to come home and called her to my room. Hopefully she would believe me. I showed her the video file that I took.

"Here I'm coming from the shower in my towel and go into my room. A few moments later _he_ comes up the stairs drunk. That's all the video evidence I have, but _he_ opened my door while I was dressing. I tried to get away but _he_ started touching me and licking me and…" I heard my voice crack at the end, tears starting to form. I then broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Is this some kind of bad joke Sakura? Are you crazy? He would _never_ do something like that! I know you don't like him very much but this is sexual assault! It's very serious!" she started to yell at me.

"Mom I know! I _am_ serious! I would never make this up!" I continued to cry.

"Shut up, liar! Don't you_ ever_ say something like that again!" she stormed out of the room, pissed as the flames of hell.

I just sat there, dumfounded and began to cry harder. I knew she wouldn't believe me. Is that what I get for not liking _him_ at the beginning? For having a sixth sense that _he_ wasn't a good person? I guess I have to wait until tomorrow. I went to sleep and had a pleasant dream.

_I was in some kind of forest or the woods._

"_Sakura!" it was Sasuke, he was calling for me._

"_Sasuke? Where are you?" I searched for him. _

"_Over here silly girl," he started motioning me to follow him._

_We started running and laughing together, until we fell into a pile of leaves. He started to hold my hand as I blushed. He blushed, too._

"_Sakura?" he smiled._

"_Y-yes?" _

"_I really-"_

"SAKURA! YOUR FOOD!" I heard my mom yelling from down stairs. It ruined my beautiful dream.

I put on my robe and went down stairs yawning.

"Good morning," I stretched and sat down.

My mom said nothing and just dropped some food in front of me. She was still pissed.

"Mom, you don't have to be so angry—" my voice trailed off as I was interrupted.

"Angry! I'm _furious_ Sakura! I don't want to hear anything like that from you ever again!" she yelled.

"Even if it's true?"

"Even if—it was _not_ true! Do you understand me?" she snapped.

"Yes mother, sorry mother," I sighed as I started to eat. I suppressed the tears from falling and ate. After I was done I just ran straight to my room. I really wish I had a lock.

I started to do my homework, it was all easy stuff. I sighed when I finished. It was still early and I wasted little time of my weekend. I decided even if I was afraid, I would take a shower. My mom didn't leave yet, so it should be safe for a while.

I quickly showered and as I got out I heard the sound of the front door closing and the TV being turned on. I put my robe on and peeked down the stairs and saw _him_ drinking again. I gulped as I scurried to my room and quickly dressed.

"Sakura? Come down 'ere!" _he _called from downstairs. Already drunk.

My body was frozen with fear. I didn't move.

"'Kay then! I'm comin' up!"

I heard foot steps coming toward my door. I decided that I had to try to run through the hallway in order to get_ him_ caught. I braced my self as I opened the door and started to run. Only to be grabbed by _him_. I struggled as _he_ tried to get me to come downstairs. I tripped and fell.

"That's how you wanna play?"

I was scared, really scared. Fear went through me. I prayed _he_ wouldn't take my virginity. Instead _he_ started dry humping me from behind. I was utterly disgusted as _he_ took of my shirt and started to fondle me. I was struggling to get free, but that just aroused _him_ more, I could tell by _his_ moans. I started sobbing, I couldn't do anything. I only hoped that the camera got everything.

Finally he passed out. I was so relieved, I carefully got up and got the camera. I plugged it in my computer. I couldn't believe what I saw. I just couldn't believe I went through this! I started sobbing more and more and saved the file to a secret folder. Should I show this to mother? I couldn't be sure if she'd get mad at me. I decided to save it, maybe I shouldn't show her. She'd probably just get mad at me and make up some random thing that "makes sense" for how I would fake this. All I could do was stay in my room and wait until I could get away from _him_.


	5. Can I Escape the Pain

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter Five: …Can I Escape the Pain**_

It was Monday, the time for me to go back to school and learn. How _nice_. After all that had happened, I just don't want to do anything. I want to run away. My mom hates me, my stepfather is sexually abusing me, and I'm afraid to show the tape that _proves_ I was right the whole time. My life is an endless spiral of sorrow.

I had an interesting dream last night. It was of Sasuke again, but this time he was calling to me. I ran toward him, but no matter how far I ran, he got further and further away. I can only predict that something will happen that will separate us somehow. The thought of it makes my stomach sick and makes my heart feel pained. I like him? No, I can't! He's just a guy in all my classes that I'm friends with.

Just thinking to myself riding in the car with _this man, _who's taking me to school,makes me wonder if _he_ remembers any of the times _he_ abused me. I looked out the window, trying to avoid _him_. That's when it happened, and I was the most afraid I've ever been in my life.

"Sakura," _he_ grabbed my hand and stroked it.

I gasped and felt this ominous feeling, "Y-yes?"

"I know I did some horrible things to you this weekend, but let's just keep this between us alright?"

"Why? You sexually abused-" my hand was grasped tighter.

"Alright?"_ He_ basically yelled.

"Right, right," I gulped.

"Good thing. I can't stop thinking about you Sakura, the way you feel. It drives me nuts," _he _let go of my hand and started touching my leg, "now I know I have a chance to have you again."

I forced myself not to cry, not to let the fear overwhelm me. _He_ might take it as weakness and know that I will submit to _him_.

_He_ started smiling as he touched my inner thigh and started going up my skirt, "I wouldn't want to get too excited. I'll wait for you at home,"

_His _hand moved away as he pulled into the drop-off site for my school. I got out and started toward my first period.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ino joked.

I merely faked smiled, "I'm fine,"

"Did something happen?" Hinata was more suspicious.

"N-no, I'm just tired is all,"

"Hmm," Ino became as suspicious as Hinata as we went to Geometry.

"Hey Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved.

"Hey," I didn't feel like a conversation.

"Hey Naruto," Ino greeted him.

Hinata basically tried to hide behind Ino, "H-hello N-Naruto-kun,"

"Hmm? What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto started to get closer. Hinata got redder.

"Get you're face away from her face clueless!" Ino pushed him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being Mr. Clueless!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He scratched his head, "Geez I never understand you girls…"

As we walked into class and sat down, my hand brushed up against Ino's and I gasped. This was the worst day, I could tell.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? You're really jumpy today,"

"I-I…had a nightmare! Yeah it was horrible and-I can't think straight!" I pushed all the words together in a nervous bundle.

"Oh," Ino still wasn't fully convinced.

"That explains everything," Hinata smiled, "it's only a dream. Don't worry Sakura-chan. I understand because I've been like that before. It may seem real, but it's just your mind,"

I smiled at Hinata, "Thank you,"

"It's nothing," Hinata looked really happy. She probably thought she helped me. No one could help me now.

Ino still had her doubts. She kept an eye on me all period. I could tell. The only person that I didn't see in the morning was Sasuke. I started to feel saddened and relieved at the same time. Maybe it was because I thought I'd hurt him in my jumpy state. I could only feel that the worst was yet to come, if I saw Sasuke. As these thoughts ran through my head, who came in late? Uchiha Sasuke of course, to make my day even harder. He took his seat near me. My heart jumped. What to do?

"_Oh dear Lord, please help me!_" I prayed in my head.

"Hey Sakura," his voice made me shudder.

"Hi," I barely smiled.

He looked at me questionably, "Are you alright?"

"She's a little jumpy because of a nightmare," Ino giggled.

I felt myself become red, "Y-yeah,"

"Oh, it was that scary?"

"I really don't want to discuss-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I couldn't tell if he smiled or smirked, or if he was trying not to laugh, but it reassured me that he would understand. For the first time since Friday night, I smiled.

_RING! RING!_

The bell that I used to want to ring quickly, I wanted it to go slowly. I didn't want to go home. He would be there and my mom would ignore me. She's probably holding a grudge. I sighed and went to my next period. Hopefully everything would go well.

"Okay class! Time for some biology notes!"

Everyone groaned and Kotetsu-sensei laughed.

I said nothing as I started to write. I just wanted to stop thinking about what happened. It actually worked, but not for long. Once we were finally on the last slide of notes, Sasuke's hand accidentally touched mine. It would've been okay if it wasn't my left hand, the same hand _he_ touched. I had a huge flashback of the ride in the car and I yelped. You could tell that I was not just scared, but terrified. What made it worse was that everyone, I mean the whole friggin' class, stared at me.

"Um, sorry, I um…" I stumbled around for the right words I really couldn't find in my embarrassed state.

"She had a nightmare last night and is a little jumpy, quit staring," Ino basically snarled at everyone.

"Thank you Ino, everyone please concentrate on the notes!" Kotetsu-sensei just couldn't keep his mind off torturing us.

_RING! RING!_

The bell just couldn't come any faster right? I couldn't help but sigh at the ringing. Not a relieved sigh, but a sigh of sadness. Two periods done already? I just wanted to stay here forever and avoid home.

"That must've been a really scary dream Sakura," Sasuke said awkwardly as we started leaving the classroom.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. I could feel the tears start building.

"I'm sorry, was it my fault?"

"No! It was just what happened in my dream that's all! My left hand…"

"It was grabbed?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called me over to our table.

"I'll see you in third period then!" I waved to Sasuke and sat down next to Ino and Hinata.

"Aren't you getting pretty close with Sasuke?" Ino giggled.

"I-it's not like that!" I blushed.

Hinata giggled too, "It seems it is,"

"Wait-"

"You have to confess!" Ino got all excited.

"It's only the start of the second week-"

"Oh and Hinata-chan has to confess to Naruto!"

"Ino-chan! I can't!" Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Can you guys listen to me?" I half-yelled.

"Eh? What is it Sakura-chan?" Ino suddenly snapped out of her confession talk.

"Um, I'm having a problem at home…"

"Is everything alright?" Hinata was the one to be concerned right away.

"Well, my mom is mad at me and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me…"

"What did you do? It can't be _that_ bad," Ino made it seem so simple.

"It's not so subtle and hard to explain…"

_RING! RING!_

The bell never seems to ring at the right moment. I'm really starting to hate it.

"Tell us at lunch if it's too complicated to talk about in seven minutes of passing period," Ino still didn't think that it was big. She's probably done things in the past she can tell me are worse.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish Sakura-chan," Hinata apologized.

"Don't worry, it can wait 'til lunch," I simply smiled it off.

Health, the glorious subject they teach you in seventh grade. Now you get to learn it all over again in high school! It's all the stuff they keep telling you over and over and over again about sex, drugs, alcohol, the whole nine yards. The best part is you can't simply skip this class! You need it to graduate. Another reason for me to sigh every time I enter the classroom.

/

Third and fourth period went by too fast. I would like it if what was waiting at home for me wasn't. I sighed and it was time to break that promise to _him_.

"Okay guys, I'll finish what I was saying earlier," I started to get scared.

"Shoot," Ino _still_ thought it was no big deal.

"Well, I bought one of those spy cameras one day on errands to buy milk. I did it because I thought my stepfather was spying on me while I was changing. I hooked it up which what I thought was 24 hours, but it was only 24 minutes. My mom went to work and my stepfather got all drunk while watching the baseball game. I had just taken a shower and _he_ came up and abused me sexually. _He_ only touched me and then passed out. I thought I caught everything on film, but the 24 minutes cut off right when _he_ was walking down the hallway. I tried to tell my mom, but she got angry and didn't believe me,"

"Hold on, your stepfather _sexually_ abused you?" Ino whispered, trying to make sure no one could hear our conversation.

"Yes, and it happened again. Except _he_ dry humped me from behind. I actually caught that on film, but I feel like if I say to my mom, 'Mom, I actually caught him on film sexually abusing me,' she'll get even angrier and not even watch it…" I started to tear up.

"Is that all that happened?" Hinata looked horrified.

"No, today when I was on my way to school…_he_ started touching my leg and progressed to my inner thigh. While doing so _he_ told me to not tell anyone, kinda yelled when I refused the first time. _He_ said _he_ liked the way I_ felt_ and _he _would have me tonight." I started shaking.

"That's terrible! And I thought it was some trivial thing!" Ino shook her head. She understood my pain.

"Sakura-chan would you like to stay over at my house?" Hinata gave me the best offer I could hear.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," I started to light up.

"No, let's all go over to my house. Don't you have Neji there Hinata? He'd make things a little awkward. We can have a 'study' slumber party!"

"You're right Ino. I think Neji is starting to get a little perverted anyway," Hinata shook the subject off like it was nothing.

"Thanks you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll call my mom right now! On second thought I don't know if she'll let me if she's mad,"

"Just try, say it's for a pop quiz we could possibly have tomorrow in Bio," Ino made everything seem simple.

I sighed, "Alright," with that I dialed the number. I wasn't concerned about the teachers or the staff people. They didn't really start watching over us much.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, but this just came up. I know, but it's lunch and my friends and I heard that there's gonna be a pop quiz in biology tomorrow and we need to study. I was wondering if you would let me go over to my friend Ino's house to study. Is overnight okay? Okay thank you!"

"So your mom's okay with it?" Ino asked

"Yeah, surprisingly,"

"What about your parents Ino? My dad will be fine with it. I'll tell Neji to tell him. I used to do this in middle school with all my friends,"

"Trust me, my dad won't mind since he's at work 'til late and my mom loves company," Ino waved it off.

_RING! RING!_

The bell never sounded sweeter. I actually looked forward to the end of school now. I had nothing to worry about and I could finally relax. PE wasn't really something to look forward to, since we wouldn't swim. I actually liked baseball, but it was such a pain to "learn" how to play. It was the usual routine in school. I hated the PE uniform, the shirt was way to thick and the fabric wasn't breathable. But somehow I made it through the period. Outside of the locker rooms I waited with everyone for the bell to ring. It's always the anxiety of waiting for school to end that makes us just want to leave.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted me.

"Hi Sasuke," I smiled.

"You seem better,"

"I am! Nightmares ain't got nothing on me!"

He laughed, "It seems so,"

_RING! RING!_

"Shall we walk together to our next class?" I suggested.

"Yeah,"

We started to just talk about everyday things when Karin forcefully pushed through me to get ahead.

"Oops, I'm sorry little girl!"

"Me? Little girl?"

"That's right, _scared of nightmares _aren't you?" She laughed harshly.

"You must have such a great life to get jealous so easily over what you see as a little girl," Sasuke stood up for me again.

"I'm not jealous! She's not good enough for you," Karin spat out at me.

"If she's not than you're not by a million plus," Sasuke gave her this horrible look, "let's get to class Sakura,"

As we walked away I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke actually cared for me enough to tell off a stupid girl. As a friend of course.

"Thanks,"

"It's nothing, girls like her deserve some common sense put back into them,"

"She won't stop pursuing you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but she'll just get crushed every time as long as she's this nasty,"

I giggled, "It's kind of you to crush her for me,"

He looked away, "Well, she deserves it,"

I laughed, "She did,"

"What?"

I laughed harder, "It's funny how you're so shy,"

"I-I'm not shy…"

"On Hinata's scale you're not, but you are on the real scale,"

"Scales?"

I laughed once more. I've never been so happy since Friday. "Never mind, let's just get to class,"

We walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. Self-defense never felt so satisfying. The class flew by and the bell was right in my view.

_RING! RING!_

Finally! It was time to have some major fun with Ino and Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke!" I waved goodbye.

"Yeah," he half-waved. Typical for him.

"Aren't you getting familiar with Sakura-chan Sasuke?" I heard Naruto tease Sasuke.

"It's not like that you idiot," Sasuke sounded embarrassed. I laughed again.

With that I was on my way to Ino's house that was only a few blocks away. We walked all together talking about our last class. I told them about Sasuke standing up for me. Hinata talked a little about Naruto.

"He sits next to me, but I barely talk to him. I'm too scared," she was blushing up a storm!

Ino giggled, "I sit next to this guy named Sai. He's pretty weird, but cute! The weirdness makes me him more interesting, if that makes sense,"

"I know what you mean," I started to laugh.

"Here we are!" Ino said as we saw her beautiful house.

"It's so pretty! So many flowers," Hinata looked around as we went up the pathway to the door.

"Yeah, my mom and I love them," Ino smiled as we got up to the porch, "Feel free to make yourselves at home! Mom I'm home!" she opened the door and we came inside.

"Hello Ino, are these your friends?"

"Yeah This is Hinata,"

"P-Pleased to meet you," she bowed politely.

"And Sakura,"

"Pleasure,"

"Is it okay if they sleepover? We plan to study,"

"That's fine, just don't stay up too late. Dinner will be ready about six!"

"Thanks mom!" Ino said as we made our way up stairs.

We went in Ino's room and it was really pretty. Medium-sized with a full bed and lots of purple.

"Whoa, you sure like purple!" I said as I looked around.

"It's the best color to me," Ino shrugged, "hey I've gotta see both of your rooms too sometime,"

"Well, we should get to studying and homework," Hinata started to get out her materials.

"Aw already?" Ino pouted.

"Better now than late at night, right?" I joined Hinata.

"Fine,"

I laughed, I knew that this was better than home. I checked the clock on the nightstand. My mom would be leaving for work in an hour. I would've been horrified if I wasn't here. I felt so safe with my friends. I could help but do my homework with a smile.


	6. Can I Forget Everything

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 6: …Can I Forget Everything**_

It was so fun at Ino's place because I actually felt happy. It was nothing like at home right now. Ever since that day…I should've waited. It was all my fault my mother didn't believe me. I should've waited for the next time and showed her. She won't even talk to me. She won't even hear me out then.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Sakura, earth to Sakura!" Ino waved in front of my face.

"Eh? Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking…"

"About…you know?" Hinata seemed she was worried.

"Yeah…mostly of my mom," I suddenly felt depressed.

"Well…how was your time with Sasuke?" Ino quickly changed the subject.

"Um, it was pretty nice…I don't think I like him like that though,"

"Oh Sakura-chan! Being so stubborn ne?" Ino teased.

"I'm not s-stubborn!" I blushed.

"Then admit it! You like Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Fine! I like Uchiha Sasuke! Wait,"

"Goodness," Hinata sighed.

"Well at least Hinata-chan isn't stubborn she admits that she is head-over-heals for Naruto-kun. Ne Hinata-chan?" Ino continued to tease.

"I-Ino-ch-chan!" Hinata blushed.

I laughed, "So you don't mind me saying that you totally infatuated with Sai?"

"Nope," Ino smirked.

"Darn, I guess we have nothing against her…"

"Hohoho! I am invincible!" Ino laughed.

Hinata and I joined in and we laughed for awhile talking about funny embarrassing things that have happened in our lives. Soon we got talking about who we thought liked who.

"Karin, Kin, and Tayuya are basically obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke," I laughed.

"You have a lot of competition Sakura-chan!" Ino sarcastically nodded.

"I know! What to do?" We all laughed.

"I know Neji likes a girl in our health class named Tenten," Hinata giggled.

"Eh? She is pretty!" I commented.

"How do you know Neji likes her?" Ino wanted the details.

"Well, he has this habit of talking in his sleep and…"

"I get the picture," Ino laughed.

"I will never be able to look at him without laughing now," I giggled.

"It's hard for me too! Also because he said, 'Tenten, will you be my eternal bride?' It was way too funny!" Hinata burst out laughing. Ino and I followed.

"Why _eternal_ bride? That's a bit much," I continued to laugh.

"He was watching these old movies. I guess it had something to do with eternal brides,"

We all started laughing again.

"Remember that one girl in our health class that made an outburst on the first day?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah I do!" I giggled.

"Her name was Leah right?" Hinata smiled as she remembered what happened.

"Yeah, that was pretty brave of her to say to people she didn't know," I nodded.

"I know! 'You girls are so annoying!' was pretty harsh right?" I asked sarcastically.

"It was!" we all laughed again.

"Come to think of it, she's always talking to Lee right?" Hinata commented.

"Yeah I think they have something going on, even if it's only kept to themselves," Ino giggled.

"That's so true! They like each other," I giggled.

"Hey, do you think Naruto likes you back Hinata-chan?" Ino started teasing again.

"I don't know," Hinata blushed.

"He has to! You're so pretty Hinata!" I encouraged.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Plus you have big boobs don'cha?" Ino teased more.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata covered her chest with a pillow.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hinata-chan! It makes you more attractive," I attempted to make her feel at ease.

"Sakura-chan's right!"

We continued to talk like this until dinner. Then we talked until it was time for bed. We "studied" pretty hard. It was sad to think it was going to end and I would have to go home. During the night I had a strange dream.

"_Come on Sakura! It's really pretty over here!" _it was Sasuke again, and all I wanted to do was follow him and be with him.

"_Hold on Sasuke! What is it you want to show me?"_

"_This…" _he and I stopped at a huge mirror in the middle of a forest.

"_It's just a mirror…"_

"_But it's really beautiful now,"_

"_Sasuke…" _I turned and then he kissed me.

Sadly, that was the end of the dream. I awoke to the sound of Ino's alarm clock. We all got up and got ready for this beautiful day. I was starting to dread the fact that I had to see _him_ eventually.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked. I knew she was concerned, but today would be better since my mom was supposed to have today off. I bet she still hates me.

"Yeah Hinata-chan. Don't worry my mom will be home all day today," I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness,"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Whenever you want to leave your house, come to my place! I always welcome company!"

"Thank you Ino-chan,"

And with that we were off to school. Walking was way more refreshing. It made me feel more at ease getting to school. I don't want to be picked up by_ him_.

We made it perfectly in time to be early. At least the first thing that happened when we arrived really made me angry.

"Hey Sakura, is it true that you had sex in middle school with seven guys?" Karin said loudly with her posse backing her up just as Sasuke started to enter the school. She made it too easy for me to make a comeback.

"Why are you talking about _yourself _Karin? I haven't had a boyfriend yet,"

"Excuse me, you little _whore_?"

"You're still talking about yourself, why are you so self-centered?"

"Don't give me that shit bitch,"

"I thought_ you_ came up to me, not the other way around. You wanted to pick a fight, I'm only defending myself."

"Well you wanna fight then slut?"

"What's with the name-calling? Calm down,"

"I'm gonna punch you,"

"Stop, right now. You're just getting yourself in trouble," Hinata-chan was surprisingly bold. She stepped right in front of me.

"Oh so you're taking over you shy little bitch?"

"I am not taking over I'm simply telling you to stop this. I know why you're mad at Sakura-chan, but that's no reason"

"Than why am I mad at her, huh?"

"You're mad because you think Sakura made Sasuke dislike you and your friends. She didn't do anything, you made yourselves unattractive to Sasuke,"

"That's it!" Karin swung at Hinata and hit her to the ground.

It's funny how Naruto and Sasuke came running.

"What the hell is your problem Karin?" Naruto yelled.

"The little bitch was insulting me,"

"You were the one who was insulting Sakura," he was really mad.

"Whatever," Karin tried to walk away.

"No, you're not going anywhere, I've already alerted the teachers," Sasuke stopped her.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto leaned over her.

I was in so much shock. I looked over at Ino and she just stood there.

"What the hell just happened Sakura-chan?" she looked zoned out.

"I can't believe it either,"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun? N-Naruto-kun! I'm fine!" Hinata got up fast.

"You don't look fine," Naruto pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the corner of Hinata's mouth.

"Eh? B-blood?" Hinata started to shake.

Naruto laughed, "You're worried about blood, but you didn't hesitate to try and stop Karin from hurting Sakura-chan,"

"A-ah, Sakura-chan's been through a lot recently and I thought I should make sure nothing else happens…"

Naruto smiled wide, "You're really nice Hinata-chan,"

She blushed.

"But you do have a busted lip. Here, take my handkerchief. Put it against your lip,"

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun,"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, it's just…how could anyone hit Hinata-chan! She's the nicest person in this school!"

He laughed, "You just looked uneasy,"

"Hinata is just concerned about my situation…"

"I didn't do anything! She was the one provoking me!" I heard Karin arguing with counselors.

"That's weird 'cause she was the one screaming horrible names at both Hinata and Sakura," I heard Naruto argue too, "and she threatened to punch Sakura before Hinata tried to stop them!"

"I guess Naruto's helping you guys out,"

"Yeah…wait, how are you two friends?"

"I don't know, just a little incident during nutrition and lunch I guess,"

"Really?" I laughed.

"Wait, before you said Hinata was concerned about your situation, is it bad?"

"Uh, well, I'm pretty sure my mom hates me, so I was trying to avoid home,"

"Why would you're mom hate you?"

"I did something really terrible,"

"It can't be that bad, you are her last reminder of your father right? You have his traits that only she can really see. She probably sees him in you, so she can't hate you. She might get mad, but she can't hate you,"

I just stared at him for a moment, "Wow, I never thought of it like that. Even so, you don't know what I did…"

"What did you do?"

"I accused"

"Alright time for class everyone! Enough talking and hanging out!" the vice principle dismissed everyone to their classes and once again I lost an opportunity to tell Sasuke about my ordeal.

This school day went by pretty fast, especially without any problems from Karin, since she was suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Now it's time for me to go home. I went to the parking lot to find my mother picking me up. I thought that she found the file on my computer. No, that's not it, she's just filling in for _him_ today.

"Mom, thanks for picking me up," I almost shouted in joy as I got into the car.

"It's nothing sweetie,"

It was a little awkward to ride in the car with her after everything that happened, but I guess I'll deal with it when I get home. I decided that today I should show my mom the clip. I'll ask her the reasons I might have to lie about this.

We got home and I went straight up to my room to do my homework. There was a large amount of homework so I was done around six. I went downstairs to find _him_ lounging on the couch, drinking, and watching the game. I was so scared.

"Did mom go to work?" I wish I didn't speak.

"Oh Sakura! Yeah, she did. Wanna have some fun?" _He_ slurred his words.

"I'm busy right now but thanks," I started to run upstairs.

"Sakura come back," I could hear _him_ following me. I quickly ran to my room, shut the door and tried to block it. I used my bed and I sat on it. I grabbed my phone and texted Ino and Hinata: _SOS stepdad_ _plz create a distraction call my home_

I started crying as I felt him trying to open the door. Then I heard the phone ringing. I sighed. Ino texted back: _Gotcha, don't worry I got a plan I told Hinata_

My dad was downstairs for awhile, probably on the phone with Ino. I wondered what she was telling him. Soon everything was quiet and I got a text from Ino: _I was talking 2 him like someone frm a bank! It was hilarious how he fell 4 it. I was saying how our bank was good etc. ahaha 2 funny he sounded rlly drunk! did I save ur ass?_

I sent back: _ahaha yes u did Ino thx a million I owe ya:)_

She replied: _no u don't! ok…maybe, but u also owe Hinata ok seeya skool byebye ^^_

I was so happy to have my friends to help me. I wondered if I'll do anything to help them. I have to repay them somehow. I heard snoring from the living room and the door open and close. It was nine-thirty and I decided showing mom the clip would have to wait. I avoided _him_ today but I had to make sure _he_ didn't touch me again. With mom working harder than ever to keep the house along with _his_ money, I didn't have any time. The only time I have would be in the morning, which isn't the best time anyway. I guess it will have to be on Sunday, when no one works and it's very relaxing. At least, it's supposed to be. Not after what happened will I ever be relaxed as long as _he's_ here. This was going to be a hard week. Only Tuesday and I feel like it's been an eternity just waiting on my bed. Then I heard footsteps and the doorknob move and the door slightly opened. My bed was still blocking the door and I felt like I was going to die.

"Sakura? Why is your bed blocking your door?" it was my mom.

I gave her one look and burst into tears, "I was so scared mom!" I was so relieved it wasn't _him_ I just broke down.

"What's wrong?"

I moved my bed and let her in, "I didn't want to show you this just yet 'cause I knew you'd be mad at me, but I'm so scared! Please don't get mad at me again, please!"

"I won't sweetie, just show me what you need to and I won't be angry with you,"

I didn't think I would've changed my mind, but I couldn't take it anymore. The fear, the trauma, the _flashbacks_…

It was unbearable.

Yes, I did put myself into the story xD

I couldn't help it, I love Rock Lee!

Sorry about my lateness all the time X_X

I'll try to not leave so many gaps between posting!

Thank you for reading C=

~Rock Leah


	7. Can I See a Better Future

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter Seven: …Can I See a Better Future**_

I woke up the next morning in a daze. My bed was up against the door. It was still blocking the door? I thought I moved it last night _when I showed my mom the video_. Did I really show it to her? Was it all a dream? I couldn't remember.

I moved my bed and I went downstairs and saw _him_ passed out on the couch. Probably still from last night. I saw my mom in the kitchen. She gave one look at me and I knew she was mad.

"What the hell were you doing with the bed against your door?" I guess I really didn't show her the video. It _was_ all a dream.

"I was scared when _he_ was drunk," I mumbled, trying to hold back my tears.

"_He_ is my husband! Why can't you accept that?" she almost yelled.

"I've accepted it, I just don't feel comfortable around _him_ and I can't believe you don't believe me because that just hurts me even more! I'm your daughter! I would never do this unless I had proof!" I couldn't stop the tears. They just came.

"Don't pull that on me Sakura! And you don't have proof."

"Pull what? The fact that I'm hurt? And you don't know half of all the proof I have. I'm sorry mother, I'll just get ready for school then," I started to hold it back, but I kept crying. She still didn't believe me. After all my tears and pain! I just couldn't believe this!

I decided that I would run away. I didn't want him to touch me ever again and my mom wouldn't believe me. I would have to go tonight when she was at work and after he passed out. He was obviously an alcoholic, but I guess my mom won't believe that either. I changed for school and packed a bag for tonight and hid it under my bed. I made a copy of the video of my sexual assault on my laptop computer and burned a disk of it. I put a post-it on it that read:

_Dear Mom:_

_I'm sorry for all I've done. I can't live here if you don't believe me, it's too much for me to deal with. Put this into the DVD player, I have a bigger message than I can fit on this post-it._

_Love Your Daughter,_

_Sakura_

I put it in a case and wrote on it with sharpie: OPEN ME. I hid it in my desk drawer until tonight when I would tape it to my door. She'd see it then, and probably see the tape and I'll be gone by then. I was fixing the stuff in my bag when I heard the front door open and close and a knock at my door. I quickly shoved my back under my bed and grabbed my shoulder bag for school.

"Come in," I was hoping it was mom, but of course it was _him_.

"Hey Sakura,"_ he_ slithered in my room like a snake.

"What? You have to drive me to school, let's go!" I tried to get out of the room when_ he_ grabbed me.

"Now Sakura, I didn't get what I wanted last night,"

"I'm gonna be late,"

"No, we have some time," just then _he_ threw me on the bed stomach-first and took off my shirt. _He_ fondled my breasts while_ he_ pulled up my skirt and pulled down my underwear. If I didn't have uniforms I would've been wearing jeans today._ He_ shoved himself into my ass. I was crying and scared to death. "Please don't take my virginity! Please make it stop!" is what I kept praying for. I felt like I was being tortured. I had to come back today? I didn't like it, not one bit.

Finally,_ he_ stopped. I felt horrible. Was this all my fault? Did _he_ do this to me because I never faced the door when I was dressing and _he_ was peeking? Did I do something to make_ him_ sexually attracted to me? Whatever the reason I had to leave.

"Alright Sakura, time for school," _he_ left the room like what just happened didn't exist.

I was still sniffling when I put my shirt, bra, and underwear back on. I grabbed my shoulder bag and went to the car drying my tears. I sat in the front despite the fear I had. Tonight would be the best day of my life. I would go away from him and my unsupportive mother. I just needed a place to stay. Ino and Hinata must be willing to let me stay.

"Sakura, I'll wait for you tonight," he smirked like a creepy piece of shit. The stupid mother fucker.

I nodded and got out of the car for school. I quickly found Ino and Hinata. I sighed with relief.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

I tried holding back tears when I told them how he ass raped me, "It was horrible! I don't know what to do! My mom is still mad at me and won't look at me the same anymore. I'm going to run away."

"Run away?" Hinata looked concerned.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if maybe I could stay at one of your houses,"

"Sakura I totally would let you stay, but today relatives are coming and staying for awhile. I won't have any room," Ino was checked off the list.

"That's okay Ino. Hinata?"

"Of course Sakura! I'd let you stay at my house,"

"Thank you Hinata!"

"But,"

"But?"

"I can't, I was trying to plan a sleepover for all three of us, but my dad said that it was too dangerous with Neji around, he wouldn't let me."

"What if you tell him it's an emergency?"

"I'll call him and see,"

"What am I going to do if you two can't help me?" I was starting to freak out.

"Well, there's always Sasuke," Ino smirked.

"N-no way Ino! _His_ house. He's obviously not a girl!"

"So?"

"Bad news Sakura," Hinata sighed, "my father said no,"

"Eh! Why?"

"He found certain objects under Neji's bed. Magazines," Hinata looked really disgusted.

"Eww, that's gross!" I can't believe Hinata's half brother is so nasty.

"Well like I said: _Sasuke_!" Ino probably thought she was a genius.

"You really want Sakura to ask to stay at Sasuke's house?" Hinata was thinking just like I was.

"Thank you Hinata! It's not possible!"

"Then who are you going to ask? _Karin_? One of her bitches?"

"No I would never!"

"Then ask Sasuke,"

"I actually agree with Ino," Hinata had gone to the dark side.

"You too, Hinata?"

"What Sakura? Are you _chicken_?_ Afraid_ of asking him?" Ino was taunting me, despite me knowing that, I just had to prove her wrong.

"No! I'll ask him then!"

"Okay,"

I can't believe what I was doing. I wanted to hit myself in the head.

"Here's your chance Sakura! Here he comes!"

My heart started racing.

"Sasuke! Sakura has a question for you!" Ino yelled to my dismay.

"Ino! What did you do that for?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke was right behind me. I almost jumped.

"Go on Sakura! Tell him your problem!" Ino encouraged.

"Well, there's this problem going on at home, and the only way to avoid it is to leave, and I can't stay with either Ino or Hinata. It was all Ino's idea for me to ask you," I felt like I was going to die.

"What's the problem? Is it serious?" he was concerned. That made me really happy.

"Well-"

Ino butted in, "Really serious, it's horrible! You should tell him Sakura!"

"I'm being sexually abused by my stepfather," after I heard myself say that, I felt really relieved, yet I felt weird.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sexually abused? Holy crap,"

"So whaddya say Sasuke? You'll let her stay with you?" Ino continued to add herself into the conversation.

"I guess I have no other choice, I do have room, but why ask me?"

I blushed, "It was Ino's idea, she said I had no one else to ask,"

"Oh, well it's just me and my brother at my house, I'm sure you can stay."

"Really? Thank you so much Sasuke! I didn't know what to do!" I hugged him without thinking.

"Y-yeah, no problem. It's the least I could do,"

Then Naruto came out of no where. "What going on here? Sasuke, some kinda love fest? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmmm?"

Sasuke punched him on the head, "Shut up you dumbass! Sakura was just having a problem and I solved it,"

"Don't act all cool Sasuke! Wait, a problem huh? How'd you solve her problem?"

"It's up to Sakura to tell you,"

"Oh Sakura what's wrong?"

"You retard! She's not gonna tell you so easily!" Ino humphed.

"It's okay Ino. I'll tell you, just keep it quiet okay Naruto? Who knows what Karin and her posse would do if they found out!"

"I promise, no I swear!"

"Okay, I'm being sexually abused by my stepfather and I had to run away, so I'm staying at Sasuke's house,"

"EH! Why would you stay at his house?" he nearly screamed.

"Naruto, quiet!" I shushed.

"Sorry, I thought you would ask Ino and Hinata,"

"I did, but it seems it's impossible for me to stay at their houses,"

"Oh! I get it! You two should have a lot of fun together," Naruto started to tease us more.

"Shut it dumbass," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a-" Naruto was silenced by my fist in his gut.

"I told you to shut it, dumbass," Sasuke smirked.

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again," I almost screamed through my teeth.

"S-Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Hinata didn't seem happy about what I did, "A-are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yeah, it didn't hurt that much!" Naruto gave a thumbs up while trying to stand upright with his hand on his stomach.

"Aww, I can sense the love already!" Ino laughed as the bell rang for first period.

The day flew by in a blur of different colors and situations. After school Sasuke gave me his phone number and I gave him mine, and my address. He would have his brother, Itachi, drive him to pick me up. I told him to wait in a little street next to my house. I would sneak out when my mom leaves and _he_ is drunk or passed out.

"How was your day?" _He_ smirked. I was so disgusted.

"Fine, boring as usual," I faced the window trying hard not to let my voice crack as I felt I was going to break down in tears. I hated _him_.

"Well, I have to go back to work, you'll be home with your mother for awhile and I'll be home by eight,"

"Kay," that really cheered me up. He would be gone and give me a lot of time to run away. I would be safe tonight.

He dropped me off and I was greeted by my mom.

"Hello Sakura!" My mom tried to act as if what happened this morning didn't.

"Hey mom," I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"I'm leaving early today; I'll be gone about five-thirty,"

"Okay," I went to my room and did my homework.

"Bye Sakura!" I heard from downstairs and the door slam.

I picked up my phone quickly and called Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Sakura,"

"Hey Sakura, something wrong with our plan?"

"No, everything's in order, my mom usually leaves later on, but she left early and will be home early. Can you come now? And you don't have to go into the little street. Right in front of my house is fine,"

"Okay I'll be there soon, you won't suffer anymore. See ya later,"

"Yeah, see ya," we hung up and I got all my stuff ready. My mom would be home at least by seven-thirty, thankfully before _him_. I taped the disk to my door and went downstairs. I soon heard a doorbell. I opened it to find Sasuke and I went in his car.

"Thank you so much," I thanked Sasuke and his brother.

"Anything for Sasuke's girlfriend," Itachi smirked.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke was obviously embarrassed.

"We're just friends," I added in to make him feel more at ease.

"Okay," it seemed Itachi wasn't at all convinced.

We pulled up to a beautiful house, it was Sasuke's house. I could only imagine what would happen when I walked through the doors.

"Come on in," Itachi said as he unlocked the door.

I held my breath as I walked inside. It was beautiful and looked really big.

"My parents and many family members used to live in this house until they died," Sasuke explained, probably by the look on my face at how great, no how awesome, this house was.

"We've already got you a room," Itachi smiled, "show her Sasuke,"

Sasuke took me upstairs to a door, "Well here it is,"

I closed my eyes as I opened the door and there was my beautiful room.

I just started school, so it's harder to write these things with homework. -.-

Sorry it's been awhile right? It feels like it…

~Rock Leah


	8. Can I Have a Perfect Life

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 8: …Can I Have A Perfect Life**_

I was so amazed at how beautiful my room was. A full bed, not a twin like I own at home, with soft pink covers, slightly darker than my own hair color, a huge closet, a desk to place my laptop, and the fuzziest chair I've ever seen. There was a door to my very own bathroom! I was speechless.

"So, you like it then?" Sasuke smirked.

"Like it? I love it!" I collapsed back-first onto the bed. _My_ bed.

"I'll let you get settled. Dinner will be ready soon. Oh and my room is the one next to yours, if you need anything,"

"Thank you so much Sasuke! I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you,"

"Don't worry about it," and with that he closed my door and walked away.

"_Living with Sasuke, this is going to be interesting,_" I thought to myself as I started putting my clothes into the closet. I began to wonder what would happen when my mother saw the video. Would she want me to come back? Would I want to come back? With this room, I never want to leave!

The last thing I did was place my laptop on the desk before my phone began to buzz.

_OMG Sakura! Give me the deats! I must know WTF is going on! TELL ME._

I sighed and smiled. It was Ino, wanting to know what was going on with me and Sasuke.

_Nothing really. I just got settled into my room. It's so awsm! His house is so big!_

_Ooh. Will u guys be alone? In a big house. Hohoho :3 _

_STFU Ino! XD it's not going 2 be like that…_

_Sure it isn't! Just u wait little girl! :P_

Then there was a knock at my door, "Dinner's ready,"

"I'll be down in a second!"

_G2G dinner's ready._

_Your first dinner with Sasuke, how cute! :3_

I met Sasuke in the hallway and we walked down the stairs together.

"I was texting Ino, and she's teasing me about staying here," I laughed.

"Oh really? What was she saying?" Sasuke seemed interested.

"Well she said stuff about us being alone in a big house with 'hohoho' attached at the end," I laughed again.

Sasuke laughed with me as we made our way to the dinner table.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, we're eating steak and potatoes," Itachi said as he walked in with our plates.

"Trust me, I could never be a vegetarian,"

"Good, Sasuke doesn't like those kinds of girls," Itachi teased.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"So Sasuke, it seems this is like your first date! How wonderful!" Itachi just couldn't stop.

"It doesn't count when you're here," Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh, then I'll leave you too alone,"

"Itachi…" Sasuke said angrily.

"I'm just teasing you. After all, you are my little brother," he poked Sasuke on the forehead with two fingers.

I giggled, "I kinda wish I had a sibling,"

We talked until we finished our food. I heard many stories of Sasuke from Itachi, many of which Sasuke didn't want told by his facial expressions. Of course I laughed, which made him more embarrassed, but I thought it was cute. I could honestly say that I was helplessly falling for Uchiha Sasuke. Why me? And my_ pink_ hair?

After dinner I could finally take a shower in peace. Having my own bathroom was something I only dreamed about, but it was definitely amazing. I felt extremely refreshed and relaxed; I suppose I could stay here until my mom forgave me. Or maybe longer, like _forever_. I felt a sort of belonging here, but I don't know why. I felt a bit sleepy, so I decided to check the time. It was only eight-thirty, but I decided it would better to sleep now. Maybe I would dream tonight…

"_Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke was calling for me, but I couldn't find him._

"_Sasuke!" I couldn't see. My eyes were hazy as if I'd been crying. I began running._

_Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and I freaked out. I pulled away and continued running._

_I heard a soft, tender, yet hurt voice. Questioning, wondering, longing: "Sakura…?"_

_It was definitely Sasuke's voice, but why was I running away from him? I was hurting him? Why?_

_I was thinking: "I have to get away, I have to get away…"_

_Why do I have to get away from Sasuke?_

"_It's alright Sakura, you're safe now," my mother's voice came through somewhere, but I couldn't see her._

"_No, no, no, no, no! I don't want this…I just wanted to live a normal life! Please don't do this to me! Give him back!" I was yelling and yelling. What was going on?_

I awoke with a start. I was breathless, as if I had been running.

"_It's just a dream,"_ I thought to myself repetitively as I got ready for another day at school. I horrid thought came to mind as I began to dress. _Karin was coming back to school today._ On top of that, I would be getting dropped off at school with Sasuke. This wouldn't end well.

I stepped out of my room, thinking about what I would eat for breakfast and what I was going to do with that Karin bitch when I saw Sasuke in the hallway. Shirtless. With only a towel. Oh shit. What do I do? Do I say good morning? I was panicking.

"Good morning Sasuke," holy crap why did I say that? What if he's uncomfortable not having a shirt on?

"Good morning Sakura," he didn't seem to be bothered in the least. I was so relieved.

I went downstairs, I bit flustered, trying to keep that image of Sasuke shirtless captured in my mind when I met Itachi in the kitchen cooking eggs.

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning Itachi,"

"I hope you like your eggs scrambled,"

"Yes I do, thank you. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, having to feed your younger brother when everyone else isn't around, you have to learn fast. Good thing that came naturally to me," he smiled as he served me eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Wow, you must be really smart,"

"They say I'm a genius, but I don't believe them,"

I saw Sasuke walk in and sit right across from me.

"Good morning again Sakura. Itachi." He seemed still a bit angry at Itachi for last night.

"Good morning Sasuke! You shouldn't be so cross, Sakura might not find that attractive,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as I giggled.

/

I told Sasuke about Karin coming back today, but he said that she'll just get shut down in the end. We were walking to school anyway, so it didn't really matter, we could say we met on the way to school. It was a relief to me because the last thing I want is for Karin and her gang to see me stepping out of the same car as Sasuke.

As we arrived, I saw Karin, Tayuya, and Kin all sitting together. They glanced at us, a bit jealous and angry. I also spotted Ino and Hinata, they were obviously waiting to hear what happened.

"See you in class Sasuke," I started to walk toward my friends.

"Yeah,"

"Oh my God Sakura! You have, _have_ to tell us _everything_!" Ino exclaimed with the most eager face I've ever seen.

Hinata seemed all ears as well, both wanting to know how I was at Sasuke's house. Because, well, he was a boy and I was a girl. That was it.

"Well, I have my own room with its own bathroom, which is pretty nice to say the least. It's good to have so much privacy."

"Privacy? Hmph…_boring_," Ino sighed.

"I guess you don't want to know what I saw this morning then," I smirked as I turned away from them.

"No, I totally do! Please Sakura tell us!" Ino began to become interested again.

"Well, what about you Hinata?"

"Yes Sakura, I want to know, too," Hinata was good at keeping cool, but she was just as curious as Ino.

"Alright then, if you insist. I walked out of my room this morning only to see Sasuke wrapped in only a towel,"

"Oh my God! No way! You saw his _bare chest_?" Ino was in shock.

"I totally did, he's really fit," I had to hold back, I nearly swooned.

I really regretted saying that for many reasons. One, Karin and her two clones were eavesdropping because they're low-life bitches. And two, they wouldn't hesitate to spread rumors.

"What was that, Sakura-chan? You were with Sasuke, in his house, and he was _shirtless_? Wow, you little slut! You know how to work fast. How much did you get paid?" Karin started, with her little stupid smug look on your face.

"I don't know what you're talking about _Karin_," I glared at her.

"You know, paid to sleep with Sasuke. I mean, you wouldn't sleep with him for free. It's your job to earn money for your family that way,"

"Excuse me? I think you should really stop coming up to me and start blabbing about your life Karin. It could get you into trouble," I said harshly.

"You wanna turn this shit back on me eh? We'll see about that. You're lucky that you already suspended me once or I would be beating the shit out of you,"

And with that, they walked away. Pissed.

"Who does she think she is?" Ino huffed.

"She probably thinks she's queen of the freshman! Most popular of them all!" I laughed.

Hinata and Ino joined me.

Suddenly a guy from one of our classes came up to us. It was Sai, and he seemed nervous. I smirked at Ino.

"Hey Ino," Sai seemed a bit awkward.

"Hey Sai, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you this, I hope you like it," Sai smiled as he handed her a folder. It had one piece of paper in it: a picture of Ino Sai must've drawn.

"Oh my goodness. You drew this? Of _me_? Wow, I look so beautiful. No way you drew the real me!" Ino blushed.

"Actually, I think this picture could never compare to your real beauty," he blushed.

Ino blushed even harder, "Aren't you sweet?"

Hinata and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Aww,"

Ino began to get embarrassed and flustered, "Shut up!"

We laughed.

"Payback," Hinata smirked.

Ino laughed.

_RING! RING!_

The bell I didn't want to hear, but we got to class. As usual, Kakashi-sensei was late and we spent the beginning of the period in conversation.

"Wow Ino, you have a boyfriend!" I teased.

"W-What? Boyfriend? Sai?" Ino was now as flustered as she made Hinata and me.

"You know you were really happy when Sai gave you that picture," Hinata mused.

"I know, I know. I'm falling for him,"

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to help my wife pick out an outfit…"

"Liar! You don't have a wife!" I heard Naruto yell.

Everything seemed to get back to normal. Sort of.

/

It was finally the end of the day and I was actually excited to walk home with Sasuke. I mean, we weren't together, but it felt like we were in a way. While waiting for Sasuke to get something for his locker right outside the school, I saw her. My mother was running up to me.

"Sakura! Oh thank God! I thought you ran away for good!" She seemed to be relieved, but I would refuse to go home. It's too soon.

"Have you come to apologize?" I stated blandly. It had so little emotion my mother flinched.

"Sakura, I really am sorry, I shouldn't have treated you that way-"

"Really? You shouldn't have pushed your sexually abused daughter off the cliff edge of emotions when she was trying to hang on by whatever little strength she had in desperation? You shouldn't have shunned her when she was feeling the most alone and vulnerable in her whole life?"

"I hope you can forgive me, because I've kicked him out of the house and I'm filling for divorce and pressing charges,"

"That's great, but I'm not ready to go home, it's way too soon mentally,"

"Then where are you staying Sakura? I don't want to worry about you,"

"I'm staying at a friend's house. His house is really big and I have my own room-"

"Wait, did you just say _his_? You're staying at a boy's house!" She started to get angry.

"Is there anything wrong with that? He's really nice and respects me. He's concerned about me just like a friend should be. Sasuke's-"

"His name is Sasuke? Were you about to say Sasuke's different from other guys? That story is so cliché Sakura. He'll just end up crushing you,"

"Mom, we're not dating or anything we're only friends!"

"Friends huh? I've heard that one before! I've probably said that before! You'll end up falling for him,"

"Sasuke's my friend, I'm his friend, we're friends. Nothing more and nothing less. We'll never be anything more!" I yelled.

What I just said was heard by Sasuke, right behind me. How this day just happens to get worse.

"Sakura, is that your mother?" When he spoke I jumped a bit. I felt all the color leave my face as I replayed what I just said to my mother over and over again.

"_He'll get the impression that I don't like him. Why do I care though? He'll never like me anyway, right?"_ I thought to myself.

"Is that Sasuke? Hmm, I don't think you'll stay _friends_," my mom decided to leave.

"Yes, that's my mother," I sighed.

"Did she want you back home?"

"Yeah, but I told her I needed some time and she got mad that I'm spending time at your house,"

"I can imagine," he mumbled.

We walked home together mostly in silence. We did spend most of the day together because of our schedules. I stole a glance at him and he looked disappointed and hurt. Was it because of what I said? Oh no, my dream. Is it coming true?

Then I thought deeper. My dreams have to do with Sasuke. Maybe I should tell Sasuke about my dreams…

He wasn't talking to me and we were already home, so I had to act fast.

"Uh, Sasuke?" I said nervously.

He just looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

He nodded. I didn't like this mood of his.

We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch. He sat in an armchair.

"I wanted to tell you about the dreams I've been having. They started around July second and until school started they were the same every single time. They were about me and a cute boy I didn't recognize playing around in a field near a forest. We held hands in some dreams, others I felt he was going to confess his love to me, one dream he brought me to a mirror and said it was beautiful because I was in front of it. This is kind of embarrassing," I began blushing.

Sasuke simply nodded for me to continue, his face sharp and emotionless.

I sighed and continued, "The recent dream I had, last night, I was crying and he was calling for me. I called to him as well. I was crying. He finally caught me, but when he grabbed my wrist I wanted to run away. I don't know why, I was supposed to love him or something. As I'm running I hear my mother saying it's alright, though I don't see her. I wanted to tell you this because-"

"Because I'm your friend, right?" He spat coldly.

"Not just that but because-"

"Do you want me to tell you what this dream means? Is your true love waiting for you somewhere?"

"Sasuke, why are you so angry?

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can help you with this one," he started to walk away.

"Wait! Sasuke! Listen to me!" I ran and grabbed his wrist.

He was trying to pull away. I could feel myself on the brink of tears.

"Please Sasuke, just hear the last part. I need to look at you for this one. I need to be brave…"

He turned around, "What do you mean?"

I stared into his eyes, "I wanted to tell you because you were the boy in my dream. I don't know why you appeared when I never met you or never seen you before. I know it's stupid. I just keep dreaming of you like that with me…" I trailed off and looked down.

Suddenly, Sasuke hugged me. I was so surprised.

"What you were describing in your dreams, was with _me_?" He asked and pulled away.

"Yes,"

"That's strange. Remember in the beginning of the year I thought I saw you somewhere before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's because I saw you in my dreams as well,"

I was shocked. Both of us dreaming about each other?

"Well I guess its fate," I smiled.

Sasuke smirked, "I think fate is an understatement. Some sort of magic was involved,"

I laughed, "Oh really? Magic?"

"By the way, why did you say that to your mom? That we'd only stay friends?" He seemed uneasy asking this question.

"Oh, well, it's complicated. One, I wanted her off my back. Two, I never saw anyone liking me because of my stupid pink hair," I blushed.

He gave me a big smile, "Really? I actually like your pink hair,"

I got flustered, "Y-you do?"

He laughed, "You know, you're shy."

"No I'm not!" I laughed.

"Not on Hinata's scale, but on the real scale,"

I laughed as I remembered this conversation, "Scales?"

We both laughed together and I felt…warmth.

/

So…it's been a year right? Heehee sorry guys!

What happened was I lost all my stuff when my computer broke, so I remembered that I was writing this for a little while, than forgot. And it wasn't easy in 10th grade, nor will it be in 11th! So I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :)

~Rock Leah :D


	9. Can Life Seem Predictable

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter Nine: …Can Life Seem Predictable**_

My dreams began to take a horrible turn for the worse: I began to have nightmares. I thought that after what happened yesterday with Sasuke and me, I would start to have better dreams. This wasn't the case. Every dream began to be the same,_ he_ was chasing me and I was running away, yelling for my mother and Ino and Hinata and Sasuke who seemed to not be there because there was no response. Every single time I awoke with a start, breathless with my heart racing. No matter how many more times this dream comes, I know for sure that I will awake the same way every time.

As we prepared to walk to school, I thought about telling Sasuke about my dream, but I thought it was stupid to tell him. He read through me anyway.

"Had a nightmare?" He asked as we left the front door.

"H-how'd you know?" I was kind of flustered.

He smirked, "You have the same look in your eyes you did yesterday morning when you had your other dream. What was it this time?"

He actually seemed interested.

"Well, I was running away from my _stepfather_ as I tried calling out for anyone, but no one was there…" I trailed off.

"You shouldn't let it get to you. It's only a dream right?"

I nodded. I guess I was over-reacting about the situation.

Once we got to school, I felt like everyone was staring at me. It was awkward and I felt awkward. I saw people whispering and looking at me. What was going on? I went over to Ino and Hinata were they sat usually before school.

"What's going on? Everyone seems quieter than usual,"

"I don't want to break it to you Sakura…" Ino frowned and looked away.

Hinata simply sat there and quietly murmured, "I heard from Tenten…"

"You talked to Tenten?"

She nodded, "Apparently, Neji and her are together or something,"

"Okay well what's going on? What stupid rumor is everyone whispering about me? I bet it's not _that_ bad!" I shook it off like it was nothing.

Ino finally spoke, "That fucking bitch Karin started spreading that you seduced your stepfather into sleeping with you and your mom kicked you out and now you live with Sasuke and have sex with him _and_ his brother,"

I just stared; wide-eyed and confused, "W-w-what?"

"I know it's horrible…" Hinata stared at her hands.

I felt like breaking down in tears. I didn't know what to do. Why would she do such a horrible thing? What good would this rumor do? Obviously everyone saw me walk in with Sasuke, but would they really sink that low and believe this bitch?

"Sakura," Sasuke started walking toward me, "have you heard?"

I looked at him with the saddest emerald eyes and nodded slowly.

"I found out because some Senor douche named Kankuro came up to me and congratulated me for 'tapping that' and I nearly punched him in the face. If it weren't for Naruto-" he was interrupted by you-know-who.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN! THESE PEOPLE ARE FUCKIN' CRAZY!" Naruto yelled as he caught up to Sasuke.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke sighed, "anyway, are you alright?"

I was so numb I didn't know I could speak, "I-I don't know…"

Naruto sat down across from me (right next to Hinata), "Sakura-chan, don't let them get you down. I mean, people will say whatever, but they don't know the truth and that's what we have and stuff,"

I nearly face-palmed. "Thanks Naruto, that's sweet," I gave a funny look, "I guess…"

He gave a big grin, as usual.

"Move over dumbass," Sasuke pushed Naruto to be across from me.

That sent Naruto flying into Hinata, who fell off the table bench. I raised my eyebrows at Sasuke who gave me a smirk.

"HINATA-CHAN! I'M SORRY! IF IT WASN'T FOR TEME BEING A DICK! LET ME HELP YOU!"

Hinata blushed as she took Naruto's hand, "T-thank you Naruto-kun,"

Ino had her teasing look on her face. Oh no. "Aww, young love!"

Hinata turned bright red, "I-Ino-chan!"

Naruto blushed and I was surprised, "Shut up Ino,"

"So where's your new BF Ino?" I decided to help Hinata get payback.

"Whaddya mean Sakura?" She gave me a glare.

"You know, Sai? I imagine he'd give you another picture…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Now look who's the embarrassed one!" Hinata giggled.

"Sai's actually coming this way," Sasuke joined in.

"No way," Ino blushed.

Here comes Sai! "Hi Ino. How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Ino blushed more red.

"Aww, young love!" Hinata and I said in unison.

Sai blushed.

Ino turned almost as red as Hinata, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone was laughing.

I looked around at my friends, this organized chaos, and thought: I could care less about this rumor. All I need is my friends.

But then there's the bitch that ruins the moment.

"Well, well, well. Look girls, the _whore_ decided to come to school today," Karin began, again.

I was about to talk when Sasuke burst in first, "You don't seem to take the hint do you Karin? I don't like you and I will _never_ like you. Just because I prefer Sakura over you, you decide it's time to make her life a living hell right? That just makes me despise you even more. If you really truly wanted to somehow earn or win my attention or affection you wouldn't act like a conniving little bitch and like you're above Sakura and everyone else. Guess what? You're not the queen bee of freshman year and you never will be. You know _why_? Because you're mean and nobody likes you. I don't even know if your posse there likes you all that much. How about acting nicer, then maybe, just maybe, people will like you better,"

With Sasuke's statement leaving Karin's mouth (as well as Tayuya's and Kin's) wide open, the bell rang. I couldn't believe it. Sasuke's statement is what everyone always wanted to say to her.

Even with Sasuke's statement, I was "all the buzz" this morning as Kakashi-sensei was late as usual. I gave anyone death glares if I heard my name in their conversation, but it didn't do any good. Whatever right? Not really.

"Hey Sakura, so I heard that you sleep around and I was wondering-" some stupid-ass kid named Kiba began as I stared at him like I wanted to kill him.

"Stop right there you-" cut off again by Sasuke.

"Is Kiba bothering you Sakura?" Sasuke stared at Kiba with the coldest eyes I've ever seen.

"A-actually, I was just-" Kiba failed at explaining himself.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure he wanted to ask to sleep with me. He obviously believes the rumors,"

"Why don't you ask Karin to sleep with you? She's spreading the rumors about Sakura in place of herself. She just needs someone to fuck," Sasuke said a little too straightforward.

"Uhhh,"

I held back a burst of laughter as I looked at Sasuke and he smirked.

The day was off to a rather bitter-sweet start.

/

It was finally the end of the day, and Sasuke and I were walking home as usual. I began to think that we were more than friends, but I didn't know. We seemed to like each other, but would it work?

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke caught me off guard.

"What?" I looked over at him.

He stared at me for a while.

"Well?" I gestured him to continue.

"Do you…"

My heart began to beat fast. Is he asking me what I think he's asking me?

"…remember anything about pre-school?"

I just thought for a second, dumbfounded. Pre-school was a time that I've never been able to remember anything much.

"No, I have a hard time remembering anything about pre-school. Why?"

He looked disappointed, "No reason,"

I began to get suspicious, "Come on Sasuke, I know there's a reason. Why ask me in the first place?"

He was about to speak, but I cut him off, "_And_ don't tell me you were just curious,"

He sighed and stayed silent as we reached his house. "Come with me,"

We went into the living room, except this time we sat next to each other on the couch.

Sasuke began his story, "The reason I asked you is because I know why we're in each other's dreams. We met in pre-school. I just thought you would remember me as I remembered you, but after that first day of high school, I knew you didn't. We became friends near the end of the year, which probably explains why you don't really remember-"

"I don't remember anything Sasuke. It's nothing personal. But I don't know why…"

"We made a promise at the end of the year. I remember that promise. It was a pinky swear," he began to laugh a bit.

I smiled, "I can imagine,"

"We promised no matter what happens in the future, we would be friends and find each other somehow, someday. And look, we did," he smiled, "I guess that's why we were in another's dreams, we would find each other in high school and the dreams led us to each other,"

"So it was magic wasn't it? The magic of pinky swears!" I giggled.

He laughed, "I guess so. Dreams are complex entities, aren't they?"

"Yeah I guess—hey! I just remembered you never told me your dreams with me in them!"

He looked surprised, then he blushed, "I never needed to, did I?"

I gave him a fake angry look, "Oh yes you do! Now spill it!" I crossed my arms.

He sighed, "Okay, okay. Geez,"

I relaxed and looked at him with great interest.

"Well, most of my dreams were kinda like yours, but mine were more, uh, intense,"

"What do you mean by intense?"

He seemed embarrassed, "Like, you know, r-romantic," he looked away.

I giggled, "Oh,"

"Uh, the first dream was with you and me together in the field like you described. It was the field right next to our old pre-school. We made another pinky swear there to meet every day in the field. We would meet and do something different each time. First, we laid in the grass and began to talk, then we held hands and walked all the way to the river at the other side and placed our feet in it," he paused as he looked at me, embarrassed.

My heart was racing, each word he spoke made me feel nervous and yet all I wanted was to do the things described with him.

"Um, the next dream we had a picnic in the field which is where we laughed and then I, um, uh, I, kissed you. The last dream I had was of us in a boat together and, yeah,"

"What do you mean by 'and yeah' Sasuke? Taking the easy way out?" I teased him.

"No, I-"

"Then continue,"

It almost seemed like he pouted as he began to explain again, "Okay, we were in the boat and I sort of serenaded you with a guitar," he paused again. It was obviously hard for him as he was very embarrassed.

"That's sweet," I smiled.

He blushed, "Well, you loved it so much you jumped on me and almost made us fall off the boat,"

I laughed, "Wow, these were nicer dreams! I wish I had them!"

He laughed with me, "Maybe we should go to that field. You might remember something,"

"Sasuke Uchiha, did you just secretly ask me out on a date?" I teased.

"You're just gonna have to find out," he smirked as he left the room.

"Hey come back here," I followed him, "I want an explanation!"

"We'll go Saturday morning,"

"That's not an explanation," I crossed my arms.

"Sometimes you don't need explanations,"

"Really? When?"

"Well-" he kissed me on the cheek and went to his room.

I just stood there, heart racing faster than it has in a long time, looking like a dumbass. I touched my check, which felt a light burning sensation, but it was a good kind of burning. My face felt hot and I imagined how red I must've looked. Still flustered, I felt like I stumbled to my room (though I probably walked normally) and just sat in my desk chair.

Saturday, can you arrive faster?


	10. Can I Imagine the Future

_**I want to apologize for a long awaiting ^.^' **_

_**Also, you might want to check out the songs that are mentioned in the chapter for a better visual or connection or whatever. Maybe play them while reading the certain part. They're good songs (I like the first one better) :D But anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Rock Leah**_

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter Ten: …Can I Imagine the Future**_

It was finally Saturday! I was excited yet nervous as I prepared my outfit. It was winter, which meant no skirts. It was way too cold outside. This would be the first time Sasuke would see me without my uniform, so I felt an extra ton of pressure upon my shoulders. I finally decided on skinny jeans with black boots and a light blue long-sleeve shirt. Plain and simple, exactly how I liked it. I was still freaking out how to wear my hair, but I decided just to keep it down, as usual. I sighed as I looked in the mirror one last time, eyeballing my hair with a pout. There wasn't much I could do with my short hair.

I went downstairs to find Sasuke already standing by the door, picnic basket in hand. My heart thumped.

He smirked, "You ready to go?"

I smiled and blushed slightly, "Yeah, were you waiting long?"

"Nah, I figured you'd take long,"

I nodded in dismissal as we walked outside until I realized how he said it.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms.

It seemed as if he was holding back a laugh, "You're a girl. Girls take _forever_ getting ready,"

I smirked, "Oh really? What's next Sasuke? I have _cooties_?"

He laughed, "No, but you did take pretty long,"

I blushed, "Sorry,"

We continued walking, chatting about this and that, until I was struck was some form of _déjà_vu. I stopped talking midsentence and Sasuke noticed my sudden, pondering expression.

He stopped next to an oak tree, "This tree used to be a tire swing,"

I began to see it in my mind and hear my own laughter. My eyes widened.

"You're starting to remember, aren't you?" Sasuke smiled.

"I think so. I'm seeing foggy memories, each thrown together…" I began to look around, Sasuke not far behind, and stopped as I saw the small field of my dreams. The "woods" that were on the other side were really just three regular trees fairly spread apart in a triangle position.

"You used to pretend that those three trees were the woods," Sasuke shocked me.

"Really? This is exactly where my dream was, and that was where the woods were, except there were more trees."

Sasuke pointed to a large area, "That's where our pre-school used to be. They tore it down a few years ago, afraid for the children. The building was really old," he sighed, "I just wish it was still there."

I saw a faint tint of sadness in his onyx eyes and I began to feel it too.

"Why do you think I never remembered anything about pre-school Sasuke?"

He turned to me, "I can't think of any reason why, except that you have bad memory," he smirked.

I gave him a frustrated look, "No really Sasuke. I want to know. Why wouldn't I remember anything about pre-school? I have a few memories before and many soon after, but it seems that whole period of my life never existed…" I trailed off, looking toward where the pre-school used to stand, then turning to the field.

"Maybe something traumatic happened during that time. Usually when children experience something traumatic, they create a place in their mind where they can leave and black out as much as possible."

Suddenly, I had an overwhelming feeling flow throughout my body; every single emotion almost at once. It's as if Sasuke's words triggered a switch that put out too much electricity in me at once and almost blew a circuit. Sasuke noticed my extreme anxiety and looked at me, concerned. I started to get chills.

"I'm pretty sure something traumatic happened,"

"Do you want to find out?"

I sunk to the ground and sat in the grass.

"Maybe you should think about it Sakura, finding out may just arise pain. It could've been something close to you or someone close to you. Come on, let's have the picnic," he smiled as he pointed to the basket.

He spread out a plain white and blue striped blanket and placed the basket in the center as he sat down. I sigh a shaky breath as I move across from him. We ate sandwiches in silence as I just felt so confused. I didn't know what was going on, why it was happening. Should I try to find out? Or will this just bring me more pain?

"Sakura," Sasuke finally spoke, looking as if he was having trouble finding the words to say, "do you think this was a bad idea?"

I looked at him, surprised, "No! Of course not! It's been a great day, I'm just a bit confused is all,"

"Are you sure? You seem so…"

I smiled, "Its fine Sasuke! Really, I actually want to find out what's causing all of my confusion. I'm determined to, even if it causes pain. I need to except my past,"

I saw Sasuke's hard eyes finally soften. His demeanor was less tense and he smirked admirably. "If you insist, I could help you,"

"Really? But how, how would we find out?"

"First off, we'd have to come to this place a lot. You were here for most of your four-year-old years. Maybe recreate certain moments, like the pinky swears," he held out his pinky.

I laughed, "That seems like a good idea. Anything else?"

"Well, there's also music. Music may just connect certain events. We can spend time listening to music you listened to when you were little,"

"That's actually a really good idea! We should start that right away!" I was over-excited and almost fell over trying to get up from my cross-legged sitting position.

Sasuke laughed, "Don't hurt yourself!"

I blushed, "I overdid it a bit huh?"

"You think?" He sighed, "Well, I guess we could start on the music right now if you really want to. Do you remember any songs you used to listen to?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I can remember the names…"

"Well, it seems we're done here, we can go back to the house and check it out online. Even if you don't know song titles, all you need is the lyrics,"

"Great! Let's go!" I got up quickly and began to run.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Sasuke yelled after me as he packed up the blanket.

I stuck my tongue out at him and yelled back: "Catch me if you can!" and began running as fast as I could manage. I looked back only to see Sasuke quickly catching up with me. I screamed as I began to run faster.

"You may be fast, but I'm much faster!" he yelled as he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I screamed with laughter as we both collapsed on the grass.

As I lay in the grass, I positioned myself to look at Sasuke, "That was so fun, great idea Sasuke,"

He smirked, at a loss for words I imagine.

"Well, I guess we should go home,"

"Yeah,"

/

We went straight to Sasuke's room and began to look up songs from my past, but nothing seemed to spark anything in my memories. Some gave me foggy instances in the car with my mom and dad, others of being in my parents' room where the radio was. Nothing major was sparking my memories. We've even ate dinner already! It was getting pretty dark and I almost wanted to give up.

"Any other songs you remember?" Sasuke turned to me from his computer chair.

"Hmm, something about a dancer. 'The dancer slows her…' I don't remember! It was my father's favorite song, he would play it all the time," I thought back about how my father would tell me it was the best song and I would agree. "Oh! It said something like: 'the bell tolls for thee' or something. My dad told me what it meant because I didn't know what it was saying," I felt my eyes feel teary. Thinking about my dad was always pretty rough.

"I found it. It's called 'Losing It' by a band called Rush,"

"That's it! I remember! He would always ask me: 'Sakura, you wanna listen to Losing It with daddy?'" I laughed as I mimicked his voice.

"Maybe this one will spark something. Here we go," Sasuke clicked the play button on the video. I held my breath as the keyboard began to play accompanied by the soft guitar and I felt my skin get goosebumps all over.

_The dancer slows her frantic pace in pain and desperation,_

_Her aching limbs and downcast face aglow with perspiration._

I faintly remember listening to that song with my father before he went to work. He left it on and taught me how to replay it if I ever needed to. That day I remember sitting there, listening for hours. "I'm getting something Sasuke," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Great!"

_Stiff as wire, her lungs on fire, with just the briefest pause,_

_Flooding through her memory, the echoes of old applause._

_And she limps across the floor_

_And closes her bedroom door..._

As if I was there again, I was in the living room, listening on the CD player as this verse ends I hear a bedroom door close, and a loud thump on the floor. I remember looking at the CD player, not remembering how to pause it or turn the volume down. It was pretty loud. I went up the stairs toward my parents' bedroom, still able to hear the song.

_The writer stares with glassy eyes, defies the empty page._

_His beard is white, his face is lined, and streaked with tears of rage._

_Thirty years ago, how the words would flow with passion and precision._

_But now his mind is dark and dulled by sickness and indecision._

I opened the door…

_And he stares out the kitchen door_

_Where the sun will rise no more..._

I walked inside and saw my mother on the bed with another man!

_Some are born to move the world, to live their fantasies,_

_But most of us just dream about the things we'd like to be._

_Sadder still to watch it die than never to have known it._

_For you, the blind who once could see_

_The bell tolls for thee. The bell tolls for…_

The guitar solo and keyboard solo melted together as my mother barely noticed me until she began to change her position.

"Sweetie! What are you doing here! Go and play!"

I began to cry, "Where's daddy? Who's that man?"

The man spoke, "It's alright little Sakura, just go on and play with your toys…"

He looks familiar…

_For you, the blind who once could see_

_The bell tolls for thee. The bell tolls for thee…_

The song began to fade out as I shot my eyes open and gasped so loud Sasuke jumped.

"What happened? I was seriously enjoying the serenity of this song!"

"As the song was playing, I remembered a time when I caught my mom cheating on my dad with some man,"

"Oh crap, were they…" he hesitated, "in bed?"

"Yes they were! Covers jumbled and everything."

"But, the man-" I interrupted him.

"The man! The man was _him_! The man was _him_!"

"_Him_?"

"My s_tepfather_!" I nearly broke down in tears.

Sasuke simply stared at me, dumbfounded. "Sakura are you-"

"I'm not alright!" I yelled and began to sob. "My mother was cheating on my father _the whole time_! Up until he died! That's why it seemed my mother married _him_ too soon! I can't believe her, the heartless woman I call my mother…"

Sasuke approached me cautiously, as I sobbed into my hands, and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever.

"It all makes sense now. How much I disliked _him_, how my mother reacted to my reactions to _him_. She was afraid I would remember, afraid I would recognize him and that I would resent her. But, but, but _this_ is even worse than her telling me herself! Remembering on my own, putting the pieces together…But what else happened? I'm sure there's more than that! I couldn't have possibly blacked out my whole pre-school year just for that." I pulled away from the hug to look into Sasuke's onyx eyes, filled with sympathy and compassion.

"It seems very likely something else happened. Children tend to walk in on their parents multiple times, they're not traumatized. What do you think happened?"

"Well…Wait. Why do you know so much about children trauma?" I gave him a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, "This is gonna sound weird, but I did the research myself,"

"Really? That's what's _weird_?"

"What's weird is why I did the research. I did it because I was looking into something called 'MK-Ultra.' It was a CIA project where they brainwashed and used multiple techniques in order to create a 'perfect assassin' and many believe it was used to create sex slaves. It's usually done by creating an alter ego by repetition and reinforcement of trauma on children, because this is when it's most effective. What the trauma is depends on what they want to create. Of course, the CIA denies it, but I know those bastards are hiding something,"

I just stared at him, and had to force myself not to leave my mouth agape.

"I'm crazy right?"

"No, you're interesting! That's really something. I actually want to learn more!"

He smirked, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I can show you what I've uncovered myself one day…but anyway, I knew that you're supposed forgetfulness was because of something that triggers this alter, so physical, mental, verbal, or, uh, sexual abuse,"

I thought for a moment. Did that fucking bastard touch me when I was little! "Sasuke, I need you to look up what album that song was on. My father played the CD and I replayed that song, but at that moment I wasn't able to press the button. I must've been able to hear the next song when whatever horrible happened."

"Good idea, I'll get on it!" Soon enough, it was easy to find the next song. "It's called 'Countdown.'"

The eerie music begins to play. It makes my skin chill and goosebump all over so much I begin shaking. It sounds like a rocket countdown.

I remember running and screaming and crying for my dad, "Daddy! Daddy!" While my mother isn't far behind running after me. "Come back here Sakura! You're in big trouble!" Trouble? Why?

_Lit up with anticipation, we arrive at the launching site._

_The sky is still dark, nearing dawn on the Florida coastline._

_Circling choppers slash the night, with roving searchlight beams._

_This magic day when super-science mingles with the bright stuff of dreams._

I made my way toward the stairs when my mom grabbed my arm so tight and began to hit me in fury. Hit me? They never hit me! I was squirming so much that on the third blow I got loose and fell down the stairs. Blackness. The song was still going on, but that's all I remembered.

"Stop the song Sasuke,"

He did what I asked. "What? Did you remember?"

I nodded, "My mother was mad at me and she ran after me. My father was probably nearby because she grabbed me and started to hit me. And they never hit me!"

"Physical abuse," he shook his head.

"Not only that! I fell down the stairs _because_ she was hitting me! I wish I could've seen her face, probably so worried and concerned that she killed me for that _bastard_ or to save her marriage or whatever…"

"You're lucky you weren't hurt bad,"

"Maybe…wait, how do you know?"

He smiled, "That's how we became friends, Sakura. I saw you with bandages and bruises, no broken bones. You didn't seem to remember a thing because when I asked you about it all you said was: 'My daddy says that I fell,'"

I suddenly remembered. I small, raven haired boy looking at me with amazed onyx eyes. _"How'd you survive!" _Sasuke's words echoed in my mind as I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I remembered! You asked me, 'How'd you survive!'" I burst out laughing.

He chuckled, "I remember that, not one of my smartest moments,"

"Thank you," the words I owed him seemed to come out of the blue.

He looked at me, a bit surprised, and turned away, embarrassed, "I-It was nothing. I actually wanted you to remember," he darted his eyes to me and back as he spoke.

I giggled, "Should we address the scale Sasuke?"

He finally turned toward me, looked me in the eyes, and smirked, "I don't think that's necessary,"

I laughed, "You know, despite how I feel right now, I'm actually having one of the best days of my life,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Really? Even after all you've uncovered?"

"Really, really! This has been an amazing day, though I don't know why. I guess I haven't had a day like this for a really long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Some things don't need explanations!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked, "Well I'm pretty sure many things do, and this seems like a pretty good time to give me an explanation,"

"This doesn't need an explanation,"

"What doesn't?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him. Kissed him right on the lips! I felt fire flow throughout my body, as if a thousand fireworks were going off within me. I just wanted more, but I knew I had to leave him hanging. I looked at his face: _priceless_. He was blushing and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Goodnight Sasuke," I smiled and waved.

"G-Goodnight,"

I giggled as I went to my room and flung myself back first on my bed. I felt so special, like a Disney Princess! Like when Ariel finally kissed Prince Eric, when Jasmine shared hers with Aladdin, when Prince Phillip awoke Princess Aurora with the kiss of true love! I don't know why, but my first kiss was amazing! This _was_ one amazing day!


	11. Where Karin Doesn't Exist

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 11: …Where Karin Doesn't Exist**_

It was Monday, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I awoke. I dreamt beautifully last night about Sasuke and me kissing again. The thought of it brought a fire surging throughout my body, warmth I'll never forget. He had an effect on me like no other, and I hoped I had the same effect on him. On Sunday, we seldom talked and Sasuke and I were doing our homework together, yet so separately. I hated this awkwardness!

On our way to school, he was still acting funny because of our kiss. I couldn't believe it myself, even today. Every time I remembered it I felt the butterflies in my stomach fly all around. Yet I was feeling confident, so I decided to mess with him a bit.

"So, are you still thinking about the kiss?" I giggled at his reaction. His eyes flickered in surprise and his cheeks reddened a bit.

He turned away from my gaze, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you are because I am," I blushed.

He continued to avoid my gaze, "Oh,"

I couldn't help feel awkward, but I guess Sasuke just has trouble with his feelings. Yet he had no problem pecking me on the cheek...

"Sakura, I don't want to change your mood," he startled me, making my heart thump. What could it be?

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should talk to your mom," he looked at me then, onyx eyes pleading.

The blood in my face seemed to drain. Talk to my mom? _How?_

"Why?" I tried to control my building anger. Just the thought of it made my fists clench.

"I know this is sudden, but she_ is_ your mother, you should at least talk to her about what you remembered. You might learn something-" I cut him off.

"I_ really_ don't want to talk to her," my anger seemed to seep through a bit.

"I understand Sakura, but she's part of your family. She _raised _you. If I still had my mother, I would regret if I let anything come between us like that…" he got quieter as he talked.

I looked at his expression. Painful emotions circled in his eyes, all on his face. I imagined his pain is much like mine toward losing my father. With this understanding, I know he's right. I can't avoid my mother forever, and I stayed at Sasuke's house long enough. Even if I don'tever want to leave.

"You're right," I sighed.

He looked at me and saw my apologetic smile, and in return gave me a beautiful, genuine smile, "Thank you."

I felt myself blush at how cute he looked.

The happiness between us didn't last too long once we got to school. Apparently, the rumors about me were still the huge news of the school and I was the subject in everyone's conversation. Again. Except this time, it was worse. Way worse.

I waved to Sasuke and told him I'd seem him in class. I headed over to Ino and Hinata, when I was stopped.

"Hey sexy," some guy I remembered from my health class grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me against a building wall. He was a senior, and his name was Kankuro. The same douche that complimented Sasuke on "_tapping that_" last week.

"Let go of me!" I yelled and began to kick my legs. It didn't work that well because I'm wearing a skirt and I wasn't prepared to let people see my underwear. I mean, Sasuke would come right? Or Ino and Hinata. They'd save me!

"Whoa there sweetie! All I wanted was to ask you over to my place tonight. You know. I know what you do,"

"Those are rumors! None of it is true, just let me go!"

"Don't lie to me! I know you like it rough…" he began to get closer to kiss me. I turned my head away when, somehow, I was saved.

"Hey you fucking rapist! Get the fuck off her!" I saw a girl from my health class—presumably Kankuro's sister—named Temari.

Kankuro let me go immediately I almost fell on my ass. "T-Temari! Hey what's up?"

"What the fuck are you doing you piece of shit? That's fucking sick you pervert!"

"Now, I was just, uh-" He kept stuttering.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'll take care of this _thing_ for you,"

As Temari began to beat up her perverted brother, I saw Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai standing near the table we usually sit at. They all seemed to be in awe, except Sasuke, who looked frustrated.

"Sakura, this rumor thing has gotten out of control," Ino stated, eyes still watching Temari punch Kankuro.

"I wanted to help you, but Temari _insisted_ she'd handle it herself," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well it worked! Kankuro is scared of his own sister!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hinata smiled warmly, mostly because of the situation going on in the background. I could see her eyes flicker back and forth to me from Kankuro getting kicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate this rumor shit! I'm being harassed and it's all Karin's fault!" I felt my eyes water a bit.

Sasuke automatically came to comfort me, "It's going to be okay, you have support," he motioned to my gang of friends surrounding me.

I perked up immediately, "Thanks guys,"

Of course, good moments always get ruined by the bell.

_RING! RING!_

"I apologize again on behalf of my brother, he can't talk right now," Temari gave me a fierce grin before chuckling and walking away.

We all laughed at Kankuro lying on the floor in pain (serves him right!) and headed to class.

/

When lunch finally came around I noticed the boys were hanging out with us now. It was interesting how Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai decided to tag along and sit with us. I looked around the table and couldn't help but smile. Sai was flirting with Ino and she was flirting back, Naruto was trying to strike up a conversation with Hinata and Hinata was trying not to blush so much. That leaves Sasuke and me.

"Look, they're pairing off," I whispered to Sasuke and giggled.

He smirked, seemingly holding back a laugh, "I know, it's _interesting_,"

"I guess that just leaves us, right?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

I saw his eyes flicker in discomfiture, "I, uh, guess it does, doesn't it?"

"So, what are we Sasuke?" I asked, longing to hear the answer I'm looking for.

"What do you think we are?" he turned the question back on me. I nearly huffed.

"I mean, I really like you Sasuke," my heart thumped, "and all those moments we've had together are really special to me,"

"And I really like you, and I agree," my heart thumped harder.

"Doesn't that make us, um, a couple?" I giggled and blushed nervously.

He was blushing now, too, "Um, I guess so,"

I felt this was getting way too awkward.

"So should we go to the field again?"

"Sakura Haruno, did you just ask me on a date?" Sasuke mimicked me. I instantly remembered the time when he asked me to the field for a picnic.

I laughed, "You'll just have to find out!"

"You owe me an explanation!" he crossed his arms over-exaggeratedly than laughed.

"Some things don't need explanations,"

"Oh really? Name one!"

We were both cracking up by now, and I was ready to complete the scene.

"Well-" I pecked Sasuke on the cheek, "except I can't hide in my room," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sasuke blushed, "Shut up,"

We started to get laughing again when I noticed our friends looking at us.

"Ooh Sakura~" Ino winked at me.

"Um, Sakura-" Hinata half pointed behind us.

Sasuke and I looked around to see a furious Karin, Tayuya, and Kin.

"How dare you kiss my man you fucking whore!"

"_Your_ man?" Sasuke and I said in unison.

This made Karin's eyebrows furrow in more anger.

"Excuse me Karin, but I'm pretty sure Sasuke isn't your man, as you can see he doesn't like you. Anyway, I've already stolen his first kiss. Just accept it! You're not wanted here," I basically spat the words at her.

"Um, hello! I'm hot, you're not! That should be enough, first kisses don't fucking count,"

"Wow really? The world doesn't revolve around you and your, um, _hotness_. Whatever you think that is. Sasuke will never want you!"

"I don't like girls like you Karin. When will you realize that? I like girls who are sweet, not fucking disgusting,"

After Sasuke's remark, Karin and her posse stormed off pissy and groaning.

"Will they ever learn?" Hinata sighed.

"Girls like _that_ won't stop until they get what they want," Ino added.

"Well I guess I'll have to ignore her," I rolled my eyes, "It's the only option,"

"Yeah, who cares what she thinks?" Sasuke shrugged. It seemed he wanted to add something else but cut himself off. Damn bell.

_RING! RING!_

/

It was finally after school and I was on my way to the front of the school where I promised to meet Sasuke after I went to my locker. As I got closer, I noticed Karin was talking to Sasuke, _alone_. Her posse was nowhere in sight, so I assumed she was trying (probably failing) to make advances on him. I trusted Sasuke, so I hid behind a building to eavesdrop on what that tramp was up to.

"Well thanks for explaining the English homework Sasuke. Kurenai-sensei hates me!" Karin's voice was overly-flirty, packed with suggestion.

Sasuke nodded showing no emotion toward her, "She has a right to hate you,"

Karin imagined she didn't hear that and inched closer to him, "You know Sasuke, I can give you more than Sakura can,"

Oh _hell_ _no._

"Really?" Sasuke was being ironic.

Karin obviously didn't get it and she got eager, "I mean, she won't…" she than whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear and continued, "and I give great BJ's. Consider it sexy,"

She blew him a kiss and walked away, well, _tried_ to walk away sexily.

I quickly appeared, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Let me guess, you heard everything," he gave me an ironic look as we began walking home.

"Of course! I wanted to know what she was up to! What did she whisper in your ear?"

"Sexual…_things_," he shivered, "she's trying to persuade me to hook up with her,"

"But she's not sexy," I said what I wanted him to say.

"It's a matter of perspective, but I'm not attracted to her at all, and I'm not interested in whatever she's offering. I'm not that type of guy,"

"You should be careful, I'd bet girls would do offer you _anything_ to be near you,"

He looked at me questionably and smirked, "Why do you think that?"

I sighed exaggeratedly, "Really Sasuke? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're gorgeous! Or in other girl terms: _hot_!"

"Well as long as you think I'm hot, I could care less about other girls. What I'm worried about is you getting harassed because of those rumors,"

I stayed quiet, though I was happy about his comment. I didn't want to tell him that I felt like crap remembering the rumors.

"I mean, you're the most beautiful girl in school Sakura. _You _should be careful,"

I lit up and blushed, "Y-you really think so?"

"Definitely, by _miles_,"

I blushed harder, "Than I won't worry about other guys,"

He smiled at me as we got home, "When do you want to talk to your mother?"

My heart sank. He_ remembered_. I shouldn't have counted on Sasuke forgetting something like this. "Um, I don't know,"

"How about tomorrow? I mean, we get out early that day,"

My heart sank further. I wanted to go to the field that day. I sighed, "Yeah, that's fine,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "It's better than later,"

He obviously agreed, "She doesn't have to be alone too long,"

That's when it hit me. She had to lose her husband twice and now she lost her daughter. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he looked at me with those onyx eyes, his onyx to my emerald, reading each other's eyes.

"I just realized how horrible I was…" I wanted to cry, but I didn't want it to be in front of Sasuke.

He embraced me, "You weren't horrible. You just, weren't ready to go back. Now you are, you'll be fine,"

"Thank you. I can never say that enough," I pulled away to look into his eyes.

He smirked as he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently had my waist. It was as if fireworks were going off. I felt the warmth of his body on mine, his lips on mine. The fire surged through my body once more, and I felt amazing. This moment was perfect. Too good to last.

"Ahem,"

_Too good to last._

Sasuke and I immediately separated, embarrassed, to see Itachi standing there, obviously trying not to smile. His lips twitched every now and again.

"Now you two better be, uh…safe," Itachi wasn't enjoying what he "needed" to say. I don't think he wants to give us the "sex talk."

Sasuke and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Itachi chuckled a bit, but he didn't seem to get it.

"What's so funny?"

"Probably the fact that Sakura and I already know where we stand on _that_ situation,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow so similar to the way Sasuke raises his.

"Abstinence!" I yelled and ran upstairs laughing.

/

"_Mother? Where are you mother? Mother!" _

"_Sakura…" _

_She's weak! I must get to her! "I'm coming mother!"_

_Running and running through a never-ending wood, searching and searching…_

"_Where are you Sakura?" her voice echoed through the woods._

_Spinning, spinning, which path to take? Left or right? _

"_Come with me," to the right, his voice, Sasuke's, smooth, inviting. I start to walk toward him…_

"_Sakura…" the voice echoed in the other direction._

"_Take my hand Sakura…" his hand outstretched to grab mine._

_I reach for it reluctantly, than turn and sprint toward my mother's voice._

"_No! Sakura!" his voice yelled after me. Was he in trouble? What was going on? Was everything a trick?_

"_Mother!"_

"_Sakura," I saw her, she smiled at me._

_I sighed in relief, suddenly in my own house, by her bedside. I grab her hand and it turns to dust._

"_Mother? Mother!"_

_She suddenly begins to slowly turn completely into dust, blowing away. Somehow I'm in the woods again. She swirls up and up and up until she disappears…_

I awoke screaming at the top of my lungs, upright. Afterward, I could feel my throat dry and scratchy, just begging for water. I was breathless and I couldn't get my heart beat to slow down.

Sasuke quickly burst in. I could see the worry in his eyes as he spoke, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"I had the worst dream…" I trailed off as I fell back on the bed.

"Was it about your mother?" he walked over and sat on my bed.

I propped my head on my hand, facing him, "Yeah it was, she—wait, how'd you know?"

"You were yelling for her,"

I sighed as I sat up and placed my hand on my head, "I don't think this will go to well,"

"Sakura, it's just a bad dream,"

"You can't reason with me like that Sasuke Uchiha. I've had way too many coincidences involving dreams,"

He sighed, "I guess not, but you should still go see her, no matter what,"

"Why? I'll just mess things up!"

"It's better if you do it sooner," he stood up and left the room.

I blew some hair out of my face as I got up. I could only hope for the best.


	12. Can I Be Whole Again

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter Twelve: …Can I Be Whole Again**_

I was hoping and waiting for the short Tuesday to somehow become longer. Of course, whenever you need time to slow down, it speeds up just to spite you. The day was done in a flash, no bothers from Karin, no advancements with my relationship with Sasuke, nothing special really. It was finally time to face my mother, something I _wish_ I could put off, but Sasuke insists, and he's right. I need to speak to my mother first.

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke asked, concerned as usual.

"I'm terrified! I know she's my mother, but I have to ask her about what I remembered. I mean, there are still memories that I've repressed and can't remember and she may just help shed some light on those…" I trailed off, thinking about the unknown. Though they are my own memories that are locked away, they scared me more than anything.

He smiled sweetly, "Everything will be alright, okay? I believe in you, and anyways, I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Thanks," I could help smiling. Sasuke did so much for me and I'll never understand. I'm just a girl he met in pre-school that's extremely damaged. Possibly damaged beyond repair. Why he would do so much just for me is confusing.

As we approached my house, Sasuke stopped a few yards away from my house and I had to go alone. I felt all sorts of emotions as I entered my front door.

"Mom? Mom, it's me Sakura,"

There was silence for a while, and I was about to head upstairs until I saw my mother's figure in my peripheral.

"So you decided to come home?" she spat coldly, a furrow in her brows.

"Mom, I came back to talk to you. I can't come back until I clear something up,"

"Clear something up? Clear something up! You're my daughter! I should _demand_ you to come home!" she started yelling, obviously overcome with loneliness and resentment.

Her yelling made me angry, but I tried to keep my cool as I spoke, "You haven't been truthful with me mother, I remembered something that happened when I was four years old. Do you remember, mother?"

Her face changed instantly, from angry and hurt to surprise and shock, "You, you…_remember_?"

I was shocked that she asked in such a manner. "Don't you remember that dad left me to listen to my favorite song? I remembered it and when I listened to it again, everything came back to me,"

"Honey, please-"

"Don't 'Honey please' me! You were cheating on dad with _him_! You brought _him_ into our house long before dad died. Ten years mom! _Ten_. And when he did die, you decided to marry _him_. You thought it was going to work with him? After you were together so long? And I don't know if I should even mention what you did to me when I found you two in bed together…"

When I finally could think straight I looked at my mother and she looked frail. Breakable. Like all I had to do was sigh in her direction and she would shatter into pieces.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I know, I'm a terrible mother, but we weren't together for ten years. After that day, I told him we couldn't see each other anymore. I know it was wrong for me to cheat on your father, but he was so persuasive. I knew him from high school and we were good friends. I just never thought he would do…what he did to you,"

"That's why you didn't believe me?"

She nodded.

"Well thank God you _did_ break it off, who knows what he would've done to me back then when I was younger and weaker,"

She looked away from me.

"But mom, there are other things I don't remember from that year. I need to know why."

"Sakura, I think that's the only thing that happened…you can't remember your pre-school year?"

"Only what I recently uncovered,"

"It has something to do with that boy, doesn't it? I remember he was your best friend in pre-school,"

"You remember Sasuke?"

"Of course I do! You always played together and you always wanted to go to his house because it was huge,"

"They still live in that house mom, well, him and his brother. He lost most of his family in an accident,"

"You know so much about the Uchihas! How's living over there?" she asked sourly.

"It's actually really nice, I'm treated like one of the family and-"

"Hopefully more like a sister than a wife,"

"What are you insinuating? That I slept with Sasuke? I would never do that mother, you should know that, especially after what happened with _him_,"

"Hm, that's not what your school friends have been saying,"

"School friends? You mean Ino and Hinata?"

"Yes, your friend Ino! She was telling me how you loved to brag about sleeping in Sasuke's bed with him and so much dirty details that you should be ashamed."

Ino? Why would Ino say things like that? She would never! Or would she? This doesn't seem right.

"Okay, so what exactly did Ino look like?"

"What? You don't trust me that I talked to one of your friends?"

I stared at her waiting.

"Fine Sakura, _I'm_ the one that doesn't trust you," she said sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrow, "Well are you going to answer my question?"

She rolled her eyes, "She has red eyes and glasses and red hair,"

My face changed into one of surprise and rage. _Karin! I should've known!_

My mother seemed to think she was right and gave me a triumphant look, "See Sakura? You _can _trust me,"

"Mom, that's _not_ my friend Ino. Her name is Karin. She's a girl who hates me with a passion because Sasuke likes me and not her,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Okay fine mom! Go ahead and not believe me again! You know how well that went last time right? I guess people can't change," I headed for the door, done with this stupid conversation and done with my mother.

"Sakura wait,"

I turned to her and waited.

"Will you come back to live with me?"

"You think after all you've said to me, you and I are on the same foot?"

"But you're my daughter and you should come home,"

"I don't know mom, I feel like if I do, you'll take me away from Sasuke. I don't know why, but I feel that way,"

"Oh I see, you love that boy more than your own mother!"

"Mom, don't try to play the victim here! I just don't want to give him up to live here. I can still love you from Sasuke's house or Ino's house or Hinata's house. But I refuse to not see Sasuke just because you still don't believe I'm telling the truth about who Ino is or whatever your grudge is this time."

"Sakura, why are your hunches always right? Why can you see through your own mother so easily? You always seem know my real intentions, you knew that I wanted you to stay away from that boy, but how?"

"I guess I see things in my dreams that become easier to decode once I go through certain experiences,"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Or maybe _daughter's intuition_,"

She laughed and I smiled. I felt like we were almost whole again. Almost a family.

"Well, I should go now, Sasuke's waiting for me outside-"

"Well why don't you invite him inside for a while?"

"Really?"

"Yes, now go on,"

"How did it go?" Sasuke began walking in the direction of his house.

"Wait a second, my mom wants me to invite you inside,"

He raised an eyebrow, "It went _that_ well huh?"

"Surprisingly, it was pretty rough though,"

I walked him over to the front door where my mother was waiting.

"So you're the famous Sasuke?" she smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Haruno," he bowed.

"Oh please, don't make me feel old. Call me Ayume,"

/

The time with my mother and Sasuke went surprisingly well. She seems to accept Sasuke now and respects my decision to stay at his house for at least for the rest of the week. I realized that my mom needed me as much as I needed her and I needed to go back and live with her. I'm a bit disappointed to leave Sasuke's house, but this is for the best.

"I'm glad you told me to see my mother," I said as Sasuke and I started walking home.

"I knew you would be,"

"I'm really going to miss living with you though," I blushed.

He smirked, "I'm going to miss you, too,"

"So, about going to the field Sasuke…"

"We should go Friday, ditch school," he winked.

I laughed, "Yeah right Sasuke! I don't think my mother would like that very much,"

"No really! Let's go Friday, after school though,"

"Is this like, a date?"

He blushed, "I guess you can call it one,"

My heart fluttered, "Does that make us-?"

"YOU SKANK! GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

We turn away from each other to find Karin standing outside a reasonable sized house, in a rage.

"_Karin_? What a stalker," I mumble.

"What did you say _whore_?"

"I'm not the one offering _favors_ to guys who aren't interested in them,"

She ran to where I was standing, ready to land a punch, when Sasuke stepped in. His eyes were tense and focused, cold and ready to pierce.

"That's enough, you girls need to settle down. I'm sorry Karin, but I'm not interested in you or anything you could possibly offer,"

Karin just stood there, her red eyes seemed to light in fire out of fury.

"We'll be on our way," Sasuke started walking and I followed.

"I know where she lives now," I whisper, still feeling those fiery eyes piercing my back.

"Hn, like that'll make any difference,"

"I know, it's just, why does she persist? I would've given up by now,"

"I guess that's the thing about her, she doesn't give up,"

"Will that make a difference? She'll always—and I mean _always_—pursue you. She'll follow you everywhere!"

"Sakura, can't you see that doesn't matter to me? All that matters to me is you," I looked into his onyx eyes, so loving and passionate I just wanted to swim in them.

"Sasuke," I couldn't help myself and I hugged him.

"See? Now don't worry about _her_,"

I nodded and Sasuke took my hand in his, and we walked home just like this, hand in hand. I was probably blushing like an idiot and I didn't dare look at him for fear of looking like a big red tomato. We were silent for the whole way.

_**I finally was able to work on this chapter! Ugh, I had CSTs, SAT, AP tests and finals…the whole nine yards for the past—month was it? School's out for summer (after tomorrow) and I'll have more time to work on these, but I might go on vacation to Oklahoma where my cousin lives, so expect a lot of chapters in the beginning of June and then none at all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. I really, REALLY don't know how I'm going to wrap this story up, I don't know if it will end soon at all…hmm…I'm also thinking about working on other fanfics so…expect the unexpected! **_

_**~Rock Leah**_


	13. I Can Be Lucky?

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 13: …Can I Be Lucky?**_

"_H-hello? Who's there?" _

"_Ssss-Sakura…"_

"_What do you want?" I'm scared. What the hell is going on? _

"_Let's play Sakura…"_

"_I don't want to play with you!" I'm childlike? I'm four again!_

"_Ahmm, yes you do!"_

"_I don't even know you!" I begin to run as fast as my four-year-old legs can carry._

"_Yes you do," it said in a sing-song voice, "I know you remember me Sakura…"_

"No!" I yelled, straight up in bed, realizing it was only a dream. A weird one, but what does it mean…

Realizing it was finally Friday, I nearly fell out of bed in excitement. Sasuke and I are going to the field! I also realized it was the last day I would be living with Sasuke in his house. I couldn't help but feel unhappy, somehow, even though I would still see him at school and we would hang out. Everything would basically be the same, so why did I feel everything would change? I know I need to live with my mother again, but I didn't want to leave. I looked at my packed suitcase and remember why I left._ He's_ gone now, I shouldn't have to worry. I'll be fine living without Sasuke! Oh how I lie to myself…

"So, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked as we left the house.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Friday the 13th! Great time for a date huh?" He grinned.

I felt as if the color of my face drained. Friday the 13th. Great! And that dream I had…

Sasuke laughed at my expression, "I _didn't know_ you were superstitious!"

"Well, I'm not _that_ superstitious,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my dreams are suspiciously connected to reality!"

He choked back a laugh, "We've talked about that before and personally I-"

I glared at him.

He quickly shut up and changed the subject, "So, you're leaving today,"

I looked down at the sidewalk, "Yeah,"

"Looks like you're going to miss me," he gave a weak smile.

I gave a weak smile back, "I guess we're gonna miss each other's presence,"

We both knew that the other was sad. What better way to start Friday the 13th? I didn't even want to _think_ about what was going to happen at school. With that dream I had, I could only hope for the worst.

Surprisingly, everything was normal, my friends and their boyfriends, me and my, ahem, _boyfriend_ (squee!). It was absolutely amazing.

"Oh my goodness girls! We_ have_ to have a girl time! I'm not seeing much of my BFFLs!" Ino pouted, using the most girly voice we'd ever heard.

I laughed, "Of course! We are totally gonna get some girl time in, right Hinata-chan?"

"Definitely!"

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Yes!" Hinata and I said in unison.

"Then I guess _we_ need some guy time, right fellas?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke and Sai looked at him blankly and raised an eyebrow.

We (except Naruto) started to burst out in laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Naruto nearly pouted.

"I explain it to you later," Hinata giggled.

"Come on! Can't we watch football together?"

/

After school. I never thought the last bell would ever be so sweet. I rushed to my locker and headed to where Sasuke was waiting for me. We were going straight to the field and I didn't want to waste one second. As I approached, I saw Karin making her moves again. Ugh, this was getting really annoying. I wasn't going to hide and try to eavesdrop this time.

"So consider it, 'kay sexy?" she winked. Eww.

"Will do," Sasuke said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"What does he need to consider?" I asked, arms crossed.

"That's none of your business," she simply stated and walked off.

I turned to Sasuke, and without muttering a word he spoke.

"She invited me to her party," he sighed and began to walk.

"Party? Like, birthday party?"

"No, one of those parties teenagers are _supposed_ to have in the movies," he looked like he literally wanted to break a tree in half.

"Whoa, why so angry?"

"Because, I _hate_ those parties. That's how my parents were killed. By fucking drunk teenagers driving a car home!" he pounded his fist into a tree's trunk.

"Sasuke! You'll hurt yourself," I grabbed his hand and examined it and it looked fine. I met his eyes and I could see how angry and upset he was. He was full of pain.

"You know I know exactly how you feel. My father was killed in the same way. It still angers me to even _look_ at alcohol, let alone someone drinking it, but you need to calm down. This doesn't solve anything," I said as sweetly and as calmly as I could.

"You're right, I'm probably ruining everything," he pulled away from me and started walking, um, _sulking_, ahead of me.

"Ruining what? The satisfaction of you feeling even _more_ disgusted toward Karin?"

He turned to me and smiled, "Let's get to that field,"

I nodded as I took his hand and we continued to _our_ field, which was right around the corner.

"We're here! I'm so excited!" I ran to the center and plopped myself on the ground.

Sasuke followed suit and we lay next to each other, talking about silly things, holding hands, looking at clouds...I couldn't have felt happier than I was in this moment.

Then it hit me.

"Sasuke, I'm remembering something," I sat up straight and looked toward the three trees, which suddenly turned into a forest. I thought I was hallucinating, but I was solely remembering my dream.

"_Ssss-Sakura…"_

I got chills all over.

"_I know you remember me…"_

"That voice! I remember that voice!"

Sasuke looked at me concerned, "What voice?"

"One from my dream. I was running away from someone when I was four who wanted to play with me. I didn't know who it was. I don't know who it was!"

"What did the voice sound like?"

"A snake," I replied quickly.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I even forgot about…_him_,"

"Who?"

"_Orochimaru_,"

At the sound of his name it seemed as if the world was spinning as I went back into my vault of memories…

_A playground? Oh, the Pre-School. I'm playing with Sasuke. An adorable Sasuke! What was I playing?_

_There's a man walking along the fence. Who is that man? It must be Orochimaru. _

_He had long black hair and looked so pale it almost seemed he had scales. _Like a snake_._

"_Hello children, anyone want to play with me?" His eerie voice rang through my ears. What a creeper!_

_All the kids looked at him strangely, backing away. They were all old enough to know about stranger danger._

"_I know you! Sakura's your name right? I know your great aunt! Don't you remember her? Tsunade? Your mother and father were there. I came over with my friend Jiraya. I'm Orochimaru, remember? I know you remember me Sakura," _

_That's where that line came from._

_I was hiding behind Sasuke, and he was putting his arm out as if he was protecting me. How cute!_

"_Come on! We can go visit everyone. I just want to play. You can bring your friend, too. He's so cute-"_

_The teacher finally steps in, "Excuse me, you need to leave. This is a Pre-School, and what you are saying is inappropriate. Don't make me call the police,"_

"_I'm sorry, I just saw my close friend's daughter. I wanted to say hello, but didn't want to scare her. I'm leaving now,"_

I snapped back to reality.

"What'd you remember?"

"I remembered Orochimaru and that one day he spoke to me. He said he knew my great aunt Tsunade,"

He looked at me questionably, "I didn't know you had a _great aunt_,"

"I didn't either. Why haven't I seen her since I was four?"

"Do you think Orochimaru had anything to do with it?"

"Maybe, I have to talk to my mom,"

I saw Sasuke's expression change.

I gave him a smug smile, "So Sasuke's gonna miss me, eh? He's not gonna be able to live in his house without me,"

He blushed, "Shut up,"

I giggled.

"You know you're gonna miss me," he smirked.

"I know I'm gonna miss you, but messing with you is way more fun," I stuck out my tongue at him, pushed him, and began running.

He chased after me and wrapped me in a bear hug. We were both laughing and running after each other. Soon, we both collapsed on the grass, exhausted.

"The sun's almost down," I sat up and sighed, knowing that my mother wanted me home around dinner time.

Sasuke sat up as well and wrapped his arm around me, "I'm gonna miss you, _tons_. That says a lot because we'll get to see each other basically every day."

"I feel the exact same way," I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I stared at his lips while Sasuke's hand gently touched my cheek, pulling me closer, and we began kissing. The fireworks and fire spread throughout my body and I couldn't imagine any better place to be. Today was amazing and better than I'd ever expected, despite leaving Sasuke's house today. It was perfect and sweet, the perfect ending to the time at our field. Friday the 13th isn't really superstitious after all. It's actually really lucky.

/

When we finally made it back to Sasuke's house, there was only one thing left for me to do: leave. I was dreading this moment all day, and by the look on Sasuke's face, he felt the exact same way. I said goodbye to my beautiful room, grabbed my suitcase, and headed downstairs to see two Uchihas waiting for me.

"Aww, we'll miss your company, Sakura-chan! It was great to have another in this big empty house. Come on, I'll drive you home," Itachi smiled.

I realized how much living with Sasuke meant to me. He helped me in the most dyer of any situation I've ever had, back before I knew we met in Pre-School. He was always there for me, and that means everything to me. The time at his house and the memories created and remembered…And now we're at my house, with tons of memories locked away inside. Some that I want to reveal and others I want and hope to forget, but I guess that's what makes it my home.

Sasuke got out of the car and helped me with my things. We walked up to my house where my mother stood waiting in the doorway.

"Well I guess this is it then," he smiled weakly.

"I guess so," I smiled weakly back as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll see you Monday though,"

"Right,"

His onyx eyes were coal black now. I imagined how my eyes looked, almost the same, but green, "Goodbye Sakura,"

I felt as if I took an arrow to the chest and almost choked on my words, "Goodbye Sasuke,"

It was automatic the way we embraced. It seemed overly dramatic now.

I laughed as we moved apart, "Look at us! It's like I'm moving cross-country or something,"

He laughed and whispered, "It seems that way," and kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel my face grow red and hot.

"Nice to see you Ayume,"

"Nice to see you Sasuke. Take care now,"

"You too. See you later Sakura,"

I waved goodbye, "Seeya,"

He got into the car and he was gone.

"You really love that boy," my mother giggled.

I turned bright red, "Let's get my things inside," I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack and began to walk upstairs to my room.

My reaction only made my mother laugh harder, "You know, he obviously loves you very much,"

My heart skipped a beat. Love? _Love_. I was in love. It wasn't just a crush feeling anymore, it was a heart-pounding, big-smiling, only-happy-when-I'm-with-you feeling that I could only have with Sasuke.

"_It seems that way," _

"_He obviously loves you very much," _

The words said from this evening echoed in my mind as I fell asleep. I couldn't have felt any luckier than right now. Maybe I'll dream a sweet dream tonight…


	14. Can I Remember

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 14: …Can I Remember**_

_Where am I? The forest again? No, this place was different. So many trees…_

"_There you are child…" a woman said._

_I realized I was laying down, and I sat up to see the woman who spoke. She had blond hair and golden brown eyes. Her chest was…so big. Who is she?_

_I said nothing, and stood up._

"_Your parents are waiting. We mustn't keep them long,"_

_I followed wordlessly as I stepped into the house. What a beautiful house! It was huge, with about three stories, simple wallpaper, high ceilings; it looked a bit like a country house. Who knows how many rooms there were?_

"_We have to go now Sakura," I saw my mother and she took my hand, "say goodbye to your auntie and her friends,"_

"_Bye," I murmured in a small voice, hiding behind my mother's leg, turning to the blond woman, a white haired man, and…Orochimaru?_

_Orochimaru! _

_He began to hiss like a snake and began transforming into one, and began to approach my mother, father, and I…_

"_Ssss-Sakura…"_

"Sakura!"

I awoke with a start, lunging upright in bed, breathless. These dreams were really getting on my nerves. I looked at the clock to realize it was 9:30 on Saturday morning. I was supposed to do something today…

"Sakura! Are you awake yet?" my mother yelled from downstairs.

I yawned, stretched and made my way downstairs in my pajamas. I was wearing matching short-shorts and tank top (finally able to wear them with _him _out of the house). I began to yawn again and rub my eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream, mom. It was about-"

"Good morning, Sakura,"

I felt my cheeks grow red. I had completely forgotten. Next to my mother stood Hinata and Ino.

"Don't tell me you forgot! We're having girl time remember?" Ino pouted.

"She obviously forgot, but that's okay. She did just move back into her own house," Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata," I said in my groggy morning voice, "let me just take a quick shower and we'll leave,"

/

I was never a huge fan of shopping, but being with Ino and Hinata, it was extremely fun. We walked to the mall and saw a horrible horror movie at the cheap mall theater, sneaking in the food from the food court not to pay for the overpriced snacks. We predicted who was going to die first and laughed when we were right. We giggled and held in laughter during intense parts. We got dirty looks from people in the theater, but it was _so_ worth it.

Eventually we got to the shopping part of the trip, browsing clothes, shoes, etc.

"Oh let's go to Forever 21! There was these pairs of shoes I really like," Ino began walking in the direction of the store and Hinata and I followed.

Once we entered the store, I could see Ino rushing around, looking at things and looking for the shoes she was talking about. I browsed around, looking at this and that with Hinata, talking about what was awful and what was cute. The only problem was the music was so loud (not to mention awful) I was starting to get a headache.

"Ino, how do you deal with the music?" I asked, messaging my temples.

"What? I don't care about the music, I care about the _fashion_,"

Should've figured as much.

When we finally left that horrible music (because I couldn't concentrate on anything else after a while) we went to this jewelry store that Ino loved and found a three way "Best Friends Forever" necklace. It was a huge heart when put together, and each separate piece had one of the words on it.

"This. Is. _Perfect_!" Ino nearly squealed, "I call dibs on the Friends piece!"

"Why? You want to be the middle?" I asked

"Why yes I do," she stuck out her tongue.

"I'll take best, because I'm the best," I teased, sticking out my tongue back at Ino.

"I'm fine with forever then," Hinata giggled at Ino and I and our little competitions we usually have.

"Okay, let's buy these babies and put them on!" Ino rushed and we all chipped in some money to buy the necklaces.

We put on our claimed piece and then put them together. "Best Friends Forever!" we said in unison and then laughed.

"We need to do this more often," I stated, plainly as fact that everyone agreed.

We began to walk home, and it seemed almost too soon that we got to my block. I had so much fun with just the girls and I was actually sad when it ended and we were walking home.

"Well, it looks like we'll see each other Monday," Ino shrugged.

"Finals are after this week, can you believe it?" Hinata said, which reminded me how fast this year went by.

"It's almost summer," I murmured, mostly to myself.

"I know right? How times fly!" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"Man, we're at my house already?" I sighed.

"Bye Sakura! See ya," Ino waved.

"Bye Sakura," Hinata waved.

"Bye guys, see ya soon," I waved back as I walked up to my porch, I found a single rose.

"Ooh, Sakura got a rose~" Ino teased.

"Wow, Naruto's never got me a rose," Hinata commented.

"Yeah, Sai's never got me a rose," Ino pouted.

I was speechless. My heart just kept fluttering as I looked at the beautiful flower and smelled it. I began to remember the "language of flowers" lesson we had in Biology: _"It means love,"_

"Is there a card?" Hinata asked.

There is a card. My heart skipped another beat. "Yes,"

"Read it!" Ino exclaimed, eyes gleaming, digging for information.

Hinata seemed to be interested too, but she had the best poker face. _The best_.

I opened the beautiful soft pink envelope (as best as I could), took out the letter, and began reading aloud:

_Sakura:_

_I'm sorry to tell you that I'll be leaving town for a week. Something came up and I'm going with Itachi to meet with extended family up north. I didn't want to skip the review week, but it seems I have to. I'm really sorry. I'm going to miss you. See you next Saturday, where we'll have the best date ever, I promise. Don't forget to call me! _

_-Sasuke_

_P.S. I guess I'm not gonna make it to Karin's party after all. Please promise me you won't go, at least to yourself. I don't want anything bad to happen the day before we meet again._

I nearly felt my heart stop. He left without saying goodbye in person. I wasn't mad, but sad more than anything. Distressed almost. I shouldn't be, I mean, it's only for a week.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Hinata sighed in a small voice, smaller than usual.

"That's so sad," Ino added.

"It'll be fine, it's only a week right?" I smiled weakly, and they obviously saw through it. I was fighting the tears so hard.

Hinata and Ino ran up and hugged me, and I just broke down. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was being a baby, I would see him again. Then again, I just stopped seeing him every day and I just moved out of his house. He was my constant companion.

"Thanks guys, but you should be getting home, I'll be fine. I better put the rose in some water,"

"Are you sure?" Ino was skeptical.

"If you insist,"

"Hinata!"

"Ino, she needs some time for herself," she whispered.

"Fine, bye Sakura. See you Monday,"

"Bye Sakura,"

"Bye girls," I never felt better than when I had the house to myself. My mother was working and I just walked around the house, moping and sulking, cleaning because that's what I do when I'm distressed. After my tipping point, I lay down on my bed and cried myself into a nap.

_I was in that beautiful house again with my mother and the big-busted blond woman, I think we're in a kitchen. _

"_You can stay here for a while, as long as it's necessary Ayume,"_

"_Thank you Tsunade, my daughter claims some abuse, and Kairi is trying to figure things out. I don't know what's going on,"_

"_Don't worry, Orochimaru and Jiraiya will help out. They are my closest friends,"_

_What? Dad's trying to find out something about me being abused and he's talking to Orochimaru? Abused! What is going on? This seems so real…is it a memory?_

"_Thank you Auntie Tsunade!" I hugged the blond woman, named Tsunade._

"_Aww, of course Sakura. Anything for my favorite niece," she gave me a smile and patted my head as she embraced me. _

"_Now go on and play outside while we make some lunch. We'll watch you from here," my mother opened the sliding glass door in the kitchen and let me outside, where there were a great number of children's toys. A small play kitchen, a bunch of play babies, a play stroller, a dollhouse…It was a little girls paradise!_

_I looked over only to see my mother talking intensely with Tsunade as they were making lunch. I knew exactly what they were doing now that I'm older. The grown-ups were talking, so they sent me out to play. Why hasn't my mother ever told me about this? _

_SLAM!_

I awoke to the sound of my mother coming home. It was time to ask her some questions. I looked at the time, it was really strange that my mother would come home at midnight. I slowly crept downstairs and hid to see my mother, obviously tipsy, talking to a man. She was telling him goodnight. I couldn't see from where I was crouched, so I stood up a little to see…to see…

"I'll see you later Ren," my mother kissed _him_ goodnight.

Why was my mother seeing _him_ again? Why would my mother see him again! I thought she went to the police! I thought he would be locked up in jail, she told me that he was gone! She lied to me!

My mother closed the door only to turn and face an angry me.

"Oh Sakura, you should be in bed! It's late," her words were a bit shaky, she smelled of expensive wine.

"How dare you see _him_!"

"Oh Sakura, it's complicated,"

"Why isn't he in jail? He should be in jail for what he did to me! You told me you sent in the evidence and-"

She started laughing, disgusting laughing from her stupor, "Sent the evidence in? I _destroyed_ the evidence Sakura!"

I was shocked, "Why? Why would you do this?" I began to break down in tears.

"There is so much you don't know Sakura, so much you shouldn't be able to remember…" she trailed off.

"But I do remember! I remember Auntie Tsunade!"

Her face completely went white, "T-Tsunade? How much do you remember?"

"I remember her house, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and that I was apparently abused. Do you know anything about this mother?"

"I know everything, and I'm going to tell you,"

She was totally drunk, not tipsy like I thought. I guess it was lucky, because I've heard from relatives that I see on holidays that she acts like she's the best of the best and better than everyone when she's drunk. My mother always denied it, said that they were silly, when it's actually true. She was exactly as they described.

"Now Sakura, this is an achievement of mine and how well I can lie to you. Oh how you believe me! I guess it's a daughter's job to trust her mother, to honor her mother, and help her mother."

I sat there, in shock as my mother began to reveal the most kept secret of hers and was _bragging_ about it. I quickly took out my cellphone that was still in my clothes I slept in and began to record her audio, just for safe keeping.

"How you believed me! How _everyone_ believed me, my 'mother in distress' act was perfect! Everything went as planned. I guess I should enlighten you to the plan, right Sakura? I can finally show someone how amazingly manipulative and intelligent I can be. Everyone doubted me, yes they did! They all told me 'Ayume, you're such a ditz!' or 'Ayume, you're so plain!' But I showed them all. I got the cutest and smartest boyfriend in high school who told everyone that he was with me because I was very smart and funny. Oh how the girls were jealous! I ate it up and felt power through my body. Yes, this boyfriend was Ren, the 'him' you always _fondly_ refer to, you stupid whore,"

I couldn't believe how different my mother sounded drunk. I felt a stab through me as my mother called me a stupid whore because she loved _him_. Loved _him_ more than me or my well-being to allow _him_ to stay out of jail. I wanted to cry so badly, but I held my tears. I braced myself for the worst. Most of all, I held my tongue to allow my mother to just talk until she told it all, not to distract her or make her change her mind. Before mother realizes she's revealing the biggest secret in her life that is only between _him_ and her.

**The truth comes out! Dun-dun-DUNNN! XD**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I had to so everyone would be excited! I'm excited to continue! Goodness Sakura's mother turned evil quickly! O_O Ahaha**

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long ^.^' but the next one will come fast, I promise! :)**

**Please review? LOL I'm not one to say these things, but please? xD**

**~Rock Leah**


	15. Can Life Be Normal

******Warning! This chapter is more mature than others. It isn't**_** too**_** detailed, but still be warned!**

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 15: …Can Life Be Normal**_

I couldn't believe it at all. My mother was revealing the biggest secret of her life to me. Of course she was drunk on expensive wine, but even so, I'd think she would realize that what she was doing would jeopardize _everything_. I'm glad she's talking now, though, maybe I can finally remember and then find out some. I carefully placed my recording smart phone on the table.

"So Ren was my boyfriend throughout high school and we had sex so many times, it was amazing. I never got pregnant, lucky me! The girls were so jealous of me and tried to bad-mouth me, but I showed them, the dirty whores. They were the types that slept around, while I stayed loyal to my man. Then it was time for college, where Ren and I went our separate ways to follow our different career paths. I missed him so much; we were perfect for each other. Then I met your father, and it seems this is going down a much nicer path don't you think Sakura? Well, you're wrong because that's not what happened. Kairi was rich, so very _rich. _I knew that Ren was only middle class and that if he wanted to be rich, he'd have to work his way up. But your father didn't need any work, he was already rich. I set my sights on him and boom! Wedding bells! Why you may ask? Because I made sure I got pregnant, well, I didn't get pregnant, I_ faked_ being pregnant. You see Sakura, your father ate that up, and we were wed. Now, this was of course after a year. I told him what the 'pregnancy test' said and he knew his money was at stake. His family was always _so _traditional. Anyway, he proposed and we had the most amazing wedding not too long after. I got just what I wanted, a beautiful house, this one, and extra spending money!

"It was all well and good because we did want to get married; it was perfect it came sooner than naught. I actually didn't have to fake a pregnancy any longer or a miscarriage, thank God, because you were conceived during our honeymoon, when I was supposed to be almost a month pregnant. You were perfect Sakura, because you arrived a two weeks early, conceding with my story. A healthy baby girl with a small poof of light pink in your hair, like your mother, and we had to name you Sakura, for the cherry blossoms in bloom near the hospital. Your hair color was and still is identical to them. Springtime was always the prettiest. You are a beautiful girl just like your mother! I imagine you have the mindset of your father though, that kind hearted fool."

My heart broke a little more, and I did not see a mother, but I saw a monster! I horrible monster! My dream was right, wasn't it? The one where I had to run to my mother, and Sasuke told me not to go, but I did anyway. It was like I could see the future in my dreams. I shuddered as I remembered Sasuke's voice from that dream as I ran toward my mother's weak calling.

"_No! Sakura!" _

It all made sense now. I gulped. "_You can do it Sakura, hold your tongue, let her finish."_

"Now, it was when you were four years old that Ren made his way back into my life. He was rich now, with a high-paying job, and he wanted me back. I told him that I was married, but affairs were all too common. I guess we seduced each other into this love affair. Now mind you Sakura, it was very hard for me to resist. He was in fact my first for everything, as I was his. My first love, my first kiss, my first time…everything like I said. It was about the fourth or fifth time he snuck into my house to have sex—we did it at his place more often—that you were more attentive than usual. I guess it was because you were usually playing and at _that_ time you were listening to Kairi's _stupid_ Rush album with their _stupid_ progressive rock that you were paying attention to sounds or something because you heard Ren come into my room. Why else would you go there? You always left me in peace because I told you that I was meditating. You always bought it you little sucker! Anyway, once you came in, I managed to catch you, and discipline you. You fell down the stairs after I hit you, but I just told the hospital that you were cranky and I tried to calm you down, but you had a temper-tantrum and fell down the stairs. I was an amazing actress Sakura, your father would've known that best, since it was fun messing with him when I went out to Ren's place. Most stories women came up with when they're having affairs just don't add up, but it did with me. I told him I bumped into an old girlfriend from high school in the supermarket and told him some story about Haru something being pregnant with her second child, and he would half-listen because that's what married men do with their wives. Oh all the lies I told!

She cleared her throat, "Continuing on. You came back from the hospital with a broken arm. The next time I saw Ren I told him that it was dangerous for us to be at my house, that you'd notice something, and tell Kairi. Oh, I knew you were smart, but not as smart as mommy! Ren had something else in mind, because he found you cute. I mean, I don't know how I agreed, well, I guess it sounded kinky. This forbidden dangerous thing. One day I supposedly took you to the park, when we went to Ren's house instead. We blind-folded you, took off your clothes, and he didn't do much but touch your chest and lightly brushed his hands against your _'no-nos'_ as you called it. He told me that way no trauma would be visible and nothing could be proven. Anyway, he got off like this, he's apparently a person with a children fetish, but the police like to call these people 'pedophiles' and 'sexual offenders.' Whatever, he was just different; he liked different things from normal people, so fuck the police. While watching him feel pleasure and get hard doing that to you, I got off myself. It was…exciting! It was amazing what great sex we had, like a release of all bad things. While we had sex, you were locked in the closet, which Ren said might help you forget everything, suppress it or whatever. He was rambling about some CIA project."

_CIA project. _Sasuke told me about that project! MK-Ultra, the one that gave people multiple personalities, used to create sex slaves and assassins. _He_ knew about this, Sasuke did say it was all over the internet. This story just kept getting sicker and sicker. I went through all that in one year, my pre-school year! How could my mother do such a thing?

"So we did this for a long time, until you told your father that someone was touching your _no-nos_. That month was hell. It would've been fatal if we were caught. We would be on the news! Going into public would mean people spitting at us. Our case would be the talk of the whole nation! We went to his aunt's house. Your Auntie Tsunade, who had friends who would help interview you. I didn't think that was going to happen. Everything that was secret would be ruined. We stayed there for only one day until Tsunade's friends came, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They seemed like professionals. I was so nervous to let you get interviewed; I knew you would say that I was there. That I took you there. A simple lie about going to the park. That would lead a bunch of questions to me, jail time for Ren and me. I was a total wreck. I was extremely pleased that you barely cooperated. You couldn't remember much. All you could remember was the 'cold hands.' You were blind-folded, after all. You began to cry and sob after the first interview so they stopped. I told them that we had to get back home because you had a school to attend. They probably thought that I was horrified about the events and that my daughter went through such hard times, but really, I was thinking about myself. I was selfish, but at least I can admit it. I'm a nymphomaniac, a selfish, narcissistic, manipulative bitch and Ren loves that about me. It turns him on!

"Continuing on: it wasn't until Orochimaru tried to pick you up from school with your father's permission that all of this investigating was coming to an end. I still saw Ren, but more often without you. He knew about the interviews and such, so we just continued our affair. Now, when Orochimaru came to pick you up, the teacher thought he was a pedophile! Do you believe that? HA! It was perfect! It was only because he said he wanted to play with you and your friend Sasuke, something to gain your trust so you'd maybe open up and give more details about the abuse. I could tell you that he was very intimidating. All of what he said was twisted in a perverted way to push him off of this interviewing business and Jiraiya with him. We couldn't go to the police without any evidence and now Tsunade couldn't help. My acting skills were put to the test when I saw Kairi so upset about the whole thing. I told him that it was okay, we'd be fine, and Sakura would be fine, the whole nine yards. I then broke down in tears and told him that he should never speak of this again. We should never speak of this again. Allow you to forget,"

A memory surfaced as she said this.

"_We will never speak of this again! Do you hear me? Never!" my mother was crying and yelling at my father._

"_I understand Ayume, I'm sorry this had to happen," he walked over and hugged my mother, consoling her._

"_I'm so sorry too, so very sorry,"_

She basically apologized for it! She basically admitted it! Is that the extent of her manipulation.

"Oh, that's right, by the look on your face, you probably remembered that. Of course! You saw the whole thing, hiding behind the stairs as usual. I was playing the distraught and helpless mother, if you couldn't tell." She smiled and began to laugh in the most twisted way ever.

My fists clenched, but I controlled myself. I need to get the rest.

"Anyway, that was the end of Ren and I. We stopped seeing each other, but we vowed to see each other if it was possible without sneaking around. You grew up normally, never remembering anything of when you were four. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Then your father's accident happened, and it was painful for you and me, remember? I was devastated, but I was also, somehow, _thankful_. Ren and I would be together now! We got married, kept the house, since I was struggling without a job. That's right! I never had a job after dad died. I just made it seem like times were tough so you'd think that Ren was a good stepfather, maybe trust him. Soon after you met him, you obviously didn't like him. You didn't even remember his name. Ren's name to you was always _him_," she mocked my voice, "You never gave him a chance. I feared that you remembered something, but I shook it off. Then I began to think that some part of you remembers which is why you never liked him. That's probably true, right Sakura?"

I gulped. I knew I never felt comfortable around him, "Yes,"

"That's right dear! You're first impression was correct! He started peeking at you when you dressed, and then we would have sex that night. It was like old times, when we had the most amazing time. Glorious! Then he wanted to take things to another level. I allowed it, I told him to. He emptied a bunch of beer bottles, but only drank half of one, the one you probably saw the first time he dry humped you. He _pretended _to be drunk,"

Everything just kept getting worse. What the hell was this? This must be a dream. Why would my own mother do this to me?

"I see you're wondering how I know. He told me before we had sex, everything in detail. It was wonderful! He told me how he chased you upstairs, fondled you while you cried and dry humped you only to stimulate himself and then faked passing out. He told me in sexual detail, in his sexy voice, in a whisper to my ear. It was amazing, but you wouldn't understand Sakura. You wouldn't understand how nymphomaniacs feel. You tried to tell me you caught it on camera. Obviously, I played the angry mother routine. How dare you accuse my husband of such crimes! Ha! _Priceless_. Your face was _priceless_. I knew it was true, I knew about it all, you coming to me was pointless! How much I hurt you, how much pain you felt. You had '_no one' _to turn to! It was so twisted, but I gained pleasure from your pain. Especially when Ren ass-fucked you. Remember that sweetie?"

I was shaking, but I had to let her finish, tears streamed down my face, but I refused to make a sound.

"Then you ran away and everything seemed too close again. You almost _ruined_ it again. I saw that tape you took and I gained pleasure from it! So much that Ren and I did it on the couch, right when he came home. Then I broke the CD and burnt it in the fireplace. It took a hell of a long time. I then checked your computer, found the file, and deleted it! You could've gone to the police, Sakura, but you didn't. You went to your mother to help you. You're a big girl now, but not as smart as your mother! I'm so much smarter than you! Because you went to me first instead of the police, I manipulated you. I freaked out and didn't believe you, and that made you devastated. You were so hurt that I didn't believe you and that I was angry with you that you had to prove it to me, I would take care of the legal matters. HA! I simply told him we should live apart. He got an apartment and I would still see him there. I quit my job I took to leave him alone with you and _voila_! I'm a _helpful_ mother!

"Then there was Sasuke. I remembered him from pre-school, he looked the same still, more manly of course, but recognizable. I thought he would help you remember, he obviously remembered you. I was right, too. You did remember with his help, that bastard."

More of my heart broke. How could my mother be a narcissistic nymphomaniac? This was too much for my brain to process.

"I was so angry you were with him and you didn't want to come home. I can't _believe_ you actually believed me. You thought Ren was put in jail that easily? Even with the evidence, he might have a trial since he has a right to an attorney. The trial would need a witness, you, Sakura. I would've encouraged you to testify, _if_ I was a good mother and sent the evidence to the police. And yet, nothing came up. He was simply _in jail_? You're so _naïve_,"

Everything began to make sense now. It was all true, all she said about _him_ being in jail. It wouldn't have been so easy. How could it be? I would have been at the trial describing how I felt so uncomfortable, I felt like he was watching me get dressed, the video, and so much more! How could I be so foolish? Well, at least I'm not now. I still have the video on the camera. The camera is…I don't remember where it is! I have to find it! And now I have this recording.

"You didn't even notice Sakura! You didn't notice how fine I was without you? How I never went to the police to try to get you home? I mean, if Ren was put in jail, wouldn't you think I would try to get you back? It would've been easy to say that Sasuke and his older brother were kidnapping you, but I let you be. I let you do as you please because I know you have part of me inside of you. You can be just like mommy, and letting you have your way is just the tip of the iceberg. I told you that Sasuke was in love with you and that you're in love with him because I know what love does to people. I encourage you to spend some intimate moments with Sasuke. He would definitely make you at least somewhat like me. And then maybe you would see that Ren abusing you wasn't bad, but it was inviting, and you'd willingly let him be with you. Ren and you and I would have an amazing time all together. Doesn't that sound amazing? Ren and I have done that before with other girls, teenagers like yourself, who are _willing_. They even get money if they want, but don't tell anyone! I could pay you, too. Ren would gladly give up some of his money, and he has a lot! Don't you ever notice mommy's beautiful jewelry? Wouldn't you want one thousand dollars and some jewelry? It's so amazing Sakura. You'd be so popular! You _have_ to agree!"

"Are you insane? I would never do something disgusting like that! I would never be like you!" I didn't care what I said now; I had the story, and so much more. My mother's twisted fantasies and her true feelings toward me and the world. She saw me just like she did the rest of the world, as _sex toys_. I won't let these fantasies of hers and _his_ become reality, I refuse.

"Don't you see Sakura? I'm the smartest woman in the family! I cannot be defeated! I'm powerful in knowledge and beauty, and with this I can get what I want! You will come with me tomorrow to Ren's place, and we will have that threesome! It's your mother's orders, and don't you dare disobey your mother! Now, the only thing I need from you is that camera. Where is it? The one you said was for a biology project? The one with the tape of Ren dry humping you? Where'd you put it? Tell me now!" she was yelling at me now, she didn't want _him_ to go to jail.

"Mother it's late, I don't remember where I put it. You should go to sleep."

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid fucking whore! Seducing my husband and living with two men! And not to mention the rumors at school! Now tell me where the fucking camera is!" She grabbed my arm and began to twist. Not to mention her mocking tone. It hurt so much physically and mentally, I almost let out a scream of pain but it was late at night, and I need to deal with this issue myself.

"Mom I'll find it for you, just please stop, I'll scream and you don't want to wake the neighbors,"

She let go of me immediately and went upstairs to her bedroom, "Better you little bitch,"

I sighed and picked up my cell phone to stop the recording. I looked at my cell phone and saw it was 61 minutes. A whole hour of my mother talking! I couldn't believe half of the things she said. I imagine my dreams will be everything I'd forgotten.

It was one in the morning, but I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep; I needed to find that camera. I looked everywhere in my bedroom. I looked in drawers, under places, on top of places, little nooks and crannies…aha! I knew where it must be! I moved my bed that night I was scared that _he_ was going to rape me. It must be behind my bed. My bed was a twin, with a headboard connected to drawers which the mattress rested on. The camera must be under the drawers. I carefully and quietly took out the drawers, three of them, and looked inside. I could barely see, so I used my touchscreen cellphone as a flashlight. What do you know? In the very corner, there was the tiny camera! I picked it up after tons of reaching and connected it to my computer, finding the USB cord in my desk drawers with others. I uploaded the incriminating video and then downloaded it onto my smart phone. Everything the police needed was now on my cell phone. I took the camera and put it in my mom's room, and then went to bed. I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. I set the alarm to 8:00, a bit generous, but still early enough to where my mother won't wake up.

I would go to the police in the morning, tell them everything, give them evidence, and put _him_ and my mother in jail. Then I realized, where would I stay? I would want to stay with Sasuke, but he's out of town now. Would the police even let me stay with Sasuke? Would they let me stay with Ino or Hinata at least to finish the school year? I mean, my nearest relative is 200 miles away! I can't go with two weeks left of school. Maybe, if I let Itachi and Sasuke make a statement of how they took care of me when I ran away, and how running away was a good idea. But they won't be back for a week.

"_Oh please God help me. Please help me. Please keep me here with my friends and Sasuke, at least for a while. Maybe longer? I don't want to be pushy, but please, I need your help. I want to thank you for what you've done for me. You've helped me by bringing Sasuke back in my life, you helped me by allowing me to catch my mother's plan. You've helped a poor soul like me, I even pity myself and my life. I never knew about my mother…but thank you. Help me keep the devil at bay, he won't destroy me anymore…"_

Sleep came not to long after my silent prayer.

"_Let's go to the park Sakura!" my mother exclaimed, as if it were true._

"_Yay!" I was so excited, I went to get my sand toys, but mother wouldn't let me._

"_No Sakura, we can't stay too long,"_

"_Okay mommy," I hung my face low._

_The car passed the playground and I began to be confused._

"_Mommy where are we going? The park is there!" _

"_Change of plans honey we're going to meet an old friend,"_

"_Okay mommy,"_

_We came up to a small house, probably two bedrooms, one story. When my mother knocked, it was _him_ who answered. _

"_Come on in Ayume, Sakura," _his_ smile was creepy as hell._

_We went straight for the bedroom, no questions asked. I was blindfolded and my clothes came off. I felt cold hands touch my body. I didn't know what was going on. I was four for goodness sake!_

_I heard my mother's soft moaning and _his _heavy breathing._

"_I can't take it anymore Ren! Come over here!"_

"_Hold on, let me put her in the closet,"_

_I was shoved into a closet, naked and blindfolded. I heard a creaky sound as well as loud noises. I began to cry. I just wanted to go to the park!_

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…

I awoke to my alarm as planned, feeling a bit groggy from sleeping so late and waking up so early. I stretched a bit and braced myself for the worst. I got dressed, grabbed a banana, made sure I had my cell phone in my purse and left the house. I imagined my mother would've been wakened to the door slam, but it doesn't matter. She would have a hangover anyway, a massive one, and it would be too late by the time she stops vomiting.

As I walked to the police station, which I knew exactly the location, only 5 blocks down and 3 to the left. It was very close to my middle school, which I used to walk to. Once I began passing it, I began to think about my middle school friends, but they were never really _good_ friends. They always left me out of the group, and that isn't hard to do when a group had seven people. I tried to talk and add into the conversation only to be interrupted each time. I simply gave up after a few tries. I always guessed it was my pink hair.

I snapped out of my memories and back to reality. I was finally at the police station, about to take matters into my own hands.

"You can do this Sakura," I whispered to myself.

I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

**/**

**O_O**

**I made this story soooo much more twisted than expected. I've been watching wayyy too many horror movies lately, Netflix has ruined me D: LOL**

**Well I made this one quite quickly so I'm happy about that. :D**

**I hope you enjoy and review :) **


	16. Can I Dream Peacefully

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 16: …Can I Dream Peacefully**_

I walked inside the police station, feeling a bit out of place. I felt nervous and awkward as I approached the front desk. It was occupied by an officer, who seemed to be busy writing something, paperwork probably. I walked slowly, still feeling awkward, until the officer spoke.

"May I help you young lady? My name is Officer Johnson,"

"Y-yes, I've never done this before,"

"Would you like to file a case for abuse? Rape? _Bullying?_" he looked at me as if he got many middle school girls coming in with bullshit reports. I imagined what a pain that must be, a police station near a middle school: _genius_!

"Uh, abuse. All three in fact,"

He looked at me questionably, "Your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura,"

"Okay Ms. Haruno, can you tell me who you're filing a report against?"

"Haruno Ayume, my mother, and my stepfather"—I choked out his name—"Tsuki Ren,"

He raised an eyebrow, "For physical, mental, and sexual abuse?"

I nodded, "If I didn't have any evidence, then what would happen to my report?"

"Well, we'd get what you know and investigate, but it may take a while until we get officers to get around to it,"

"And if I do have evidence?"

"It depends on how much you have and its significance,"

I took out my cell phone, "I have all the evidence for the abuse on this phone. I have a video of my stepfather abusing me and I have a recording of my mother admitting to doing a lot of things to me, if you're willing to listen and make it part of my report,"

Officer Johnson seemed a bit shocked, "Alright, just give me a moment,"

Before I knew it I was escorted into a room, just like the ones from crime TV shows, and questioned by Officer Johnson and Detective Smith. I told them everything that happened from my perspective, I included how my mother didn't believe me and how I felt trapped so I ran away and lived at a boys house, who was now my boyfriend. In order to prove these events, I presented the video to the police, who uploaded it to their computer. The last thing that I showed them was the one hour recording of my mother admitting to everything from manipulating me, to hitting me, to allowing _him_ to sexually abuse me. I cringed at almost every word, especially when she called me hurtful names, reliving each second of torment.

The two officers taking down my story seemed so stunned, especially at how arrogant my mother was. How she had the audacity to think she would get away with this.

After the recording stopped, there was a long silence, and I was the one to break it.

"What happens now? Do I have to go to a relative's house or can I stay with a friend?"

"Ms. Haruno, I think it would be best if you stayed with your great aunt Tsunade," Detective Smith suggested.

"But, there's two weeks left of school, I don't even know where she lives. So if she lives far away is it possible-"

"I understand your concern, but we know Tsunade,"

"Really?" I was surprised.

"She's the chief of police,"

Chief. Of._ Police_. "_Eh_?"

"She lives nearby your high school, on a big lot of land that's been in her family for generations. You could walk to school,"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own relative was the Chief of police. It made so much sense now, how she had those connections to Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Aah, I see,"

"It's arranged then, I'll tell the Chief at once,"

"What's going to happen to _them_?"

"Ayume and Ren are going to jail. There is enough evidence here to convict them even if they deny it. That recording of yours acts as a full confession,"

"It hit me so suddenly then. My father was dead, my mother's going to jail, Sasuke is away…

I began to sob, half in mourning and half in relief.

Detective Smith put a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright now Ms. Haruno. You're safe and no one can hurt you,"

"I'm…so…_relieved_!" I replied between sobs.

/

After calming down, I waited in the station for Aunt Tsunade to pick me up. I was a bit nervous and a bit excited. Patience is a virtue, and I was definitely losing that virtue. And suddenly the big-busted lady I'd seen in my dreams which were memories appeared before me.

"Aunt Tsunade," I said in a small voice.

She looked at me with sadness, and in her golden-brown eyes I still saw anger. She was probably furious with my mother, and I wouldn't blame her.

"Hello Sakura! Long time no see," she smiled at me.

I stood up and we embraced, "It's true isn't it? I've always wondered about that. Was it because my mother said that I would_ remember_ what happened?"

Her smiled turned into a thin line, "Something like that. I've always had a feeling she wasn't what she seemed, but your father always saw the best in her. He loved her after all,"

"Then you should hear the recording of my mother," I said flatly.

"I have to review your report anyway, do you mind waiting here?"

"Not at all, I'll just call someone,"

"Okay, I'll try to be quick,"

I waved and sat back down on the bench. I picked up my phone and called Sasuke, something I never had the chance to do until now.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke,"

"Sakura! It's great to hear your voice again,"

I smiled, "I could say the same thing. How are things?"

"Ah, things here are fine, just some family matters that need to be sorted. What about you? You sound a bit…shaken,"

"A lot has happened Sasuke. My mother isn't who she seems to be, even to me. She's not even my mother anymore. She let _him_ do what _he_ did to me! She purposely didn't believe me, and she wanted me to be in some kind of threesome…"

"_What_? Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station. I just finished filing a report and I'm going to live with my aunt,"

"Your aunt?" his voice seemed to fall.

"Yeah, technically she's my great aunt. She lives close to the school,"

"Oh, the one you had the dream about?"

"Yeah, that's the one. She's the Chief of police,"

"Eh? No way! That's pretty cool Sakura,"

"I guess, but you're gonna have to watch yourself!" I teased.

"I didn't think of that, maybe it isn't _that_ cool,"

I laughed, "I miss you Sasuke,"

"I miss you more, Sakura,"

"I still have to spend a week without you! What will I do?"

"Hey, don't forget I have to spend I week without you, too,"

"I guess I'll have to hope Saturday comes tomorrow,"

"I wish that was true. Oh and Sakura, please don't go to Karin's party,"

"Oh, now we're switching to the hag,"

He laughed, "Don't be offended, I just don't want you to be there, at least, when I'm not there. Things could go wrong,"

"I understand Sasuke. Why would I go anyway? I completely dislike Karin,"

"She might intimidate you. Even if she picks an ultimatum or whatever, don't go. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Don't worry about me Sasuke, I'm a big girl! I know how to handle myself. Nothing Karin says will ever break this promise: I promise not to go to Karin's party on Friday night,"

"Good, I'm a bit worried about you,"

"Don't be! I'm safe now,"

"I wish I didn't have to leave you,"

"I wish that, too, but we can't use up wishes,"

"You're right,"

"I love you Sasuke,"

"I love you more Sakura,"

"I think our love is equal," I pouted.

He laughed, "You're right. I just wish I could hold you right now,"

I blushed, "S-Sasuke! Remember? _Wishes_,"

"Oh yeah, but this wish is mutual, isn't it Sakura?"

"Yeah,"

Tsunade was finally done and signaled for me to follow her.

"I have to go; I'm leaving the station now,"

"I'll talk to you later then. Goodbye Sakura,"

"Bye Sasuke,"

"Sasuke huh?" Tsunade asked as I caught up with her.

"Y-yeah,"

"Your pre-school friend! I remember him. He came over to your house when I was there once. You guys are dating! Wow!"

I blushed, "Well, we didn't see each other again until high school,"

"Ah,"

"But I did have dreams with Sasuke before I saw him in high school,"

Tsunade seemed to stop in her tracks, "The car is right over here," she began walking again.

As we got in, she questioned me more about my dreams.

"Have you ever had other strange dreams, some which told the future?"

"Actually, I don't think there are any that specifically show me events that will happen, but a code for what I should be cautious of. For example, on the day I was supposed to talk to my mother again after living at Sasuke's for a while, I had a dream about running through the forest, my mother calling sickly for me. I saw Sasuke, and he told me to take his hand. I hesitated, and when I heard my mother call, I ran toward her. Sasuke yelled for me, but I kept running. When I got there, my mother turned to dust. I imagined that this dream was trying to warn me of my mother,"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, "Wow, there's no mistaking it. You are undoubtedly like your father,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father had dreams, too. They usually told the future in the same manner you described, in some sort of code. Being plagued by this for many years, he knew something was amiss with you when you were four and dreamt about someone touching you. Just touching you. He told me in the dream he couldn't see the face from your perspective. But once he questioned you, you told him that someone _was_ touching you. He couldn't figure out who it was and it bothered him up to his untimely death,"

My face fell and I clenched my fists, "I see, it makes so much sense now that we have the whole story, doesn't it?"

"I know, it angers me, too. But we can't go on in anger. We must be thankful they won't be walking the streets anymore. The recording and the video will be played before a judge sometime next week and he will decide whether there should be a trial or not. I think that there most likely will be some sort of fighting on your mother's part to get a trial, especially because she was drunk on the recording, _obviously_, but it doesn't mean much to the amount of evidence presented,"

"How many years will they be sentenced?"

"Well, considering what's on the video and what the police are trying to gather about the threesomes your mother claims on the tape, Ren most likely will get life in prison. Your mother, I'm not sure, but she might get a little less than that, I mean, she did help Ren in threesomes and allowed Ren to sexually abuse you, so probably the same, maybe less. Depends what the judge sees fit,"

I realized that I was finally free. I was completely safe.

"Oh, and if my investigators find anything on the threesomes with teenage girls, there might be a trial, because then it's not just about your charges, but other victims as well,"

"I feel confident in the system. Who would overlook what they've done?"

"Who indeed, but remember you are a witness and must testify,"

"I know, and I will do what I have to do,"

Tsunade smiled, "Okay, we're finally here! Remember my house?"

I saw the house I've seen only in my dreams days before, the paneling, the classic feel and architecture of a country house. It was breathtaking, and much bigger in person.

"So you do remember?"

I nodded, "I've seen it in my dreams,"

She smiled, "I see, I'm so happy you're like your father. He would be very proud to have such a clairvoyant daughter,"

We walked inside and memories were triggered just by the smell of the house, others by the wallpaper. Little memories of happy moments with my whole family when I was three and four. I couldn't believe my mother kept me away from here for so long, with it so close to our own house.

"Here, I'll help you set up your room. We'll get the rest of your stuff once your mother is arrested later today,"

Everything kept sounding weirder and weirder. _Mother being arrested_. Everything was still too much to take in.

"Here it is,"

As I followed Tsunade to my room, I noticed that there were five rooms in the whole house! It was huge! I opened the door to my new room, and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Light pink on the walls, a beautiful full mattress on a white frame, and yet there was still furniture and toys for a little girl.

"This used to be your room when your parents stayed here for holiday weekends. I couldn't bring myself to move the little tea party table and your toys,"

I began to register foggy memories of more happy times of barbeques and Christmas times...

"Now, I'm going to start lunch, do what you please. It's lazy Sunday after all," she smiled.

"Thank you so much,"

"Anything for my little Sakura," she closed the door.

I felt so exhausted, like all the energy was sucked from me. I just plopped on bed and fell asleep.

_I was in the field again. Sasuke's here! We're lying in the grass and looking at clouds._

"_This is nice, just the two of us," Sasuke smiled and took my hand._

_I put my head on his shoulder as we lazily drifted into bliss of just being together…_

**/**

**OMG so much fluff during the phone call *.* LOL **

**I hope I did my best during the police part, I don't know much about filing a police report against someone, but I tried. I'm excited that I got to add some police-y stuff! I love police/crime shows! xD**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Rock Leah**

**( PS: My birthday is tomorrow, the 18****th****, and I'm finally turning 17 :P )**


	17. I'm Gonna Have Fun!

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 17: …I'm Gonna Have Fun!**_

On Monday, my mother and _him_ were arrested and put in jail. They pleaded for lawyers, a trial, and called me a lying bitch. At least that's what Tsunade told me because she went personally to arrest them with another officer. They are going to have a trial because investigators have found two teenage girls who have admitted to being paid to be in a threesome with them. I'm going to have to testify once the case is processed.

The school week went by so drearily. Review week has got to be the most hated week of school! We review for finals when all we want to do is have fun and be out for summer already. I told Hinata and Ino everything, and they were there for me. They couldn't believe what they were hearing when I showed them the recording during a study session. Sasuke not being with me made me feel worse, but I was happy that Ino and Hinata hung out with me all week without Sai and Naruto. I didn't want to be the fifth wheel the way I was feeling. They also didn't want to go to Karin's party, which was a relief on my part, since I promised Sasuke. But he warned me about her tricks and said tricks came into play around Thursday.

"Hey whores, you're coming to my party right?" Karin and her posse arrogantly approached us.

"Why would we go to your party? You just called us whores," I glared.

She snorted and flipped her hair, "It's an _expression_! Heard of it?"

"Okay whatever,"

"Anyway, you should come to my party, or else,"

"Or else? I'm not going. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't go,"

"Oh? All the more reason to make you go! He'll totally break up with you if you go, which means he's mine!"

"Well there's nothing you can do that will make me want to go,"

"What about your mother and stepfather going to jail? You don't want people at school to find out about how they wanted to have a threesome with you,"

My eyes widened, "How _the fuck_ do you know that?"

She laughed, "Calm down, _Pinky_. I have my sources and my ways. I would never reveal them to you,"

"She slept with a police officer's son," Ino retorted, "_or_ daughter. Whores will do anything for information,"

"You fucking skank," Karin said through her teeth.

"Oh so it is true! Kiba's a good source after all," Ino smiled deviously.

Karin's body language changed and her voice lowered considerably, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Holy shit! It_ is_ true! You slept with Kiba to get what his mother knew out of him!"

She glared at Ino.

"Wow, and you called us whores! At least we're virgins," I spat at Karin.

"Humph, you act as if it's so awesome being a virgin. You guys are such losers. We all lost our virginity in 8th grade! We were the queens of the school back then,"

I raised an eyebrow and fought a laugh, "Whatever floats your boat and makes you feel good about yourself I guess, no matter how _pathetic_."

Karin glared.

"Well Karin, let's make a deal, you don't spread the stuff about Sakura, and we won't spread the stuff about you. I mean, everyone will know about your little encounter with Kiba soon enough—he has a big mouth—but no one else will know _why_ you slept with him. Do you agree?" Ino was my savior.

"Whatever," she turned and began to walk away.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. It's a promise then. Oh, and I think Kiba would've told you anyway if you asked politely. But I guess you like to go the extra mile,"

Karin's demeanor faltered slightly, making us all laugh.

"Ino that was so cool!" I nearly squealed.

"Yeah, was it really that easy to talk to Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, it was. I just acted a bit flirty and he was putty. I knew his mom was a police officer so I asked if he knew anything about what happened to you. When he said he did, I asked him nicely and flirtingly not to tell anybody for your sake. He quickly agreed, and told me that he already told Karin, which leads to why I have this information. Apparently I'm not the only one who knows Kiba's mom,"

"Wow," Hinata and I said in unison.

"But at least now there's no way Karin can somehow force us to go to her party."

"I hope so," I replied.

"Oh come on Sakura! What else could she do?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, but I don't think it's over just yet,"

"Well, instead of going to Karin's party tomorrow, we can hang out, just the three of us," Hinata suggested.

"Yeah! We should totally go to the mall!" Ino clapped.

"We should have a slumber party!" I added.

"Sakura, you're a genius! But which house?"

"Neji's at my house, so I don't think that's going to be possible,"

"I know, eww," Ino shuddered.

"Well, my house—or the house I'm living in—is pretty big. My room is big, and I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind,"

"It's settled then! Sleepover at Sakura's! This is gonna be a blast!"

"Isn't Sasuke coming back on Saturday, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what time, but he's coming back," I could feel my excitement building.

"I guess we'll be there for the reunion, huh?" Ino smiled deviously.

"I guess so! Sasuke's house isn't far from Tsunade's…" I trailed off.

They both looked at me mischievously.

"What guys? Don't look at me like that! Come on Hinata, don't join the dark side!"

"I joined the dark side long ago!"

I giggled, "What's the look for?"

"You should know Sakura. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out," Ino answered in a creepy voice.

My eyes widened, "You guys are pervy!"

They cracked up and I soon joined them.

"Okay, but you didn't say anything when I _lived _with him,"

"That's true," Ino pondered.

"I guess we are pervs," Hinata shrugged.

We cracked up again.

_RING! RING!_

/

It was finally after school, and once I got home I asked Tsunade about the sleepover.

"Is it alright? We're sort of doing it because this one girl we hate is trying to get us to go to her party,"

"Of course it's alright Sakura," she smiled, "but what's so wrong about going to her party?"

"Well, it has to do with _who_ the girl is and how she acts. There's most likely gonna be alcohol, and I promised Sasuke I wouldn't go,"

"Oh I see. Alcohol huh? She's only fourteen though! Why do these young people want to grow up so fast?"

"I've always wondered that myself,"

"Well at least my niece is a beautiful, intelligent young lady that knows right from wrong,"

"Thank you," I smiled.

**/**

**Well I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm going to Oklahoma tomorrow and I can't get much done today with packing and stuff. I'm not going to have time to write for 2 weeks and hopefully I'll have time after that because school starts August 14 -_-**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you all who do and did! I really appreciate it! ^.^**


	18. Bad Things Happen to Bad People

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 18: …Bad Things Happen to Bad People**_

It was Friday, the day of Karin's party, the day of my sleepover, and the day before I saw Sasuke again. So many emotions ran through my body of excitement and anxiousness. I didn't want to go to school at all, but there was no way of explaining to Tsunade why I should stay home. She's chief of police for a reason.

It was the beginning of lunch when Karin decided to get in my face again, this time with a bunch of people going to her party. She was acting like she was _so_ cool for holding one fucking party. To make matters worse, Hinata and Ino were on their way to their lockers and I was just about to catch up with them. She would try to pick a fight when I was alone.

"That's the _loser _that isn't coming to my party. Like seriously, I invited her and her friends and they turned it down. They're too busy _studying_, fucking nerds! Kill yourself already, no life!"

Karin's harsh words were the result of her audience: freshmen named Zaku and Dosu that I know from my PE class, Kankuro and other seniors, some I've seen and others I didn't recognize at all. I was pretty sure the guy with the red hair was Sasori, another as Deidara from his long blond hair, and another as Kidomaru because he's Kin's boyfriend. The other three senior guys I knew Karin knew, a pair of twins that I couldn't tell if they were male or female and a very round and tall guy.

They were obviously waiting for some sort of reaction.

"All this because of _one guy_ Karin? One guy that you don't deserve when you have all of_ them_ to fool around with? Sasuke has _morals_ Karin, unlike you with your promiscuity and plan to drink alcohol. You should be smarter than this, but I overestimated your logic. There's no reasoning with you. Can't you accept that you will never be good enough for him?"

"Oh and you are? You aren't even close to how hot he is! You're an ugly whore, Sakura,"

"Of course, _I'm_ the whore. You're the one who slept with Kiba!" I stopped there because I'm sure everyone already knew that much.

"Yeah so, it was fun. Aren't you proud of being a virgin? That's fucking retarded!"

"Why? I'm not gonna be the one full of STDs or pregnant or both,"

"Fuck you! You fucking bitch!" Karin seemed to want to hit me, but Tayuya grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough Karin, we're still in school. You don't want to get expelled and be away from Sasuke-kun," Tayuya bravely stood up to Karin.

Karin glared at her for a few seconds, then pulled her wrist away and began storming off in the other direction, with everyone else following close behind, except Deidara and Sasori, who stayed and began to laugh.

"I told you Karin would be a great laugh, hm!" Deidara chuckled.

"You're right, and at the party, we might meet some ladies," Sasori replied.

"Hey! You're Sakura right? You're really good at putting whores in their places hm," Deidara nodded.

"Uh, thanks I guess," I was really trying to get to Ino and Hinata.

"You aren't coming to the party? I bet you could beat Karin's ass," Sasori called.

"No, I'm not one to do that. Anyway I made a promise…"

"What promise, hm?" Deidara interrupted.

"To my boyfriend. He's out of town right now, and I promised I wouldn't go to that party because we both had someone we love killed by drunk teenage drivers,"

"That's deep, man," Sasori commented.

I nodded, "I gotta catch up to my friends. Don't do anything stupid at that party,"

"We promise! Right Sasori my man? Hm?" Deidara grinned.

Sasori sighed, "Yeah,"

"Thanks," and I made my way toward the lockers, only to bump into Hinata and Ino on their way back.

"There you are! What happened?" Ino asked.

"I bet you can guess," I muttered.

"Karin," Hinata and Ino muttered in unison.

I nodded and told them what happened.

"What a fucking bitch!" Ino groaned.

"I liked that Tayuya stood up to her though," Hinata stated.

"Yeah, I feel like she's strong-willed. At least she knows when things cross the line," I added as the bell rang.

_RING! RING!_

_/_

It was finally after school, and time for my sleepover! On the way to Tsunade's house, we chatted about what we would do, what we would eat, pillow fights, and other girl stuff. I was happy about the sleepover, but I was more excited that I would see Sasuke again the next day. His house was only a few blocks from Tsunade's, and I wanted to walk over there first thing in the morning!

Once we were at my house we watched _The Little Mermaid_, reminiscing about our childhood, and singing along with all the songs, especially "Part of Your World." We were acting so over-dramatic when we were singing it, and we cracked up _a lot_. We also did our hair, nails, and make-up and ordered pizza. It was about ten when we decided to watch a scary movie. We decided on _The Ring_ because it was the only horror movie I had that wasn't too cheesy and horrible. Hinata and I wanted to watch _Child's Play_ at first, but Ino refused because she has a Chucky phobia. I didn't blame her, I had met many people who had a Chucky phobia.

As we were in the middle of watching _The Ring_, at around eleven, I swear I heard someone outside. Ino and Hinata seemed to hear it as well because they stirred. It sounded like someone was sobbing or something.

"Is it just me…?" Ino started, obviously shaken.

"No, I hear it, too," I breathed.

Hinata peered outside of my bedroom window, "Ino! Sakura! Tayuya's outside!"

"She's the one crying?" I was puzzled. How did she get here? Did something happen at the party?

"Tayuya? Let the bitch cry! Her boyfriend probably dumped her or something. Or the guy she liked didn't want to hook up at the party. Forget her," Ino huffed.

I paused the movie and looked out the window as well, "I don't know Ino, she seems—off,"

Hinata nodded, "Either drunk or drugged."

"It's about a ten minute walk from Karin's house to here, we should check on her,"

"I agree with Sakura,"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you two, it could be a trick,"

"I doubt that, Karin's not _that_ smart and Tayuya can't be _this_ good of an actress,"

"Whatever Sakura,"

We all went outside to see Tayuya looking extremely distressed. She wasn't walking straight and was sobbing uncontrollably. She collapsed right in front of us on the grass, looking miserable.

We were surprised.

"Tayuya? Are you alright?" I asked as I slowly and cautiously approached her.

"Stay away from me!" she screeched.

"We just want to help you," Hinata explained as I backed away.

"Then go to Karin's party and beat the _shit _outta her!" she yelled between sobs.

"Why would you want us to do that? Aren't you two friends?" Ino asked.

"Because she's a heartless fucking bitch and we are_ not_ friends!"

"Did something happen at the party?" I asked, less concerned than before. I thought it must be some sort of friendship problem.

"Everything happened at the party! Karin wanted me to drink alcohol like her and Kin, but I didn't, so I pretended to by drinking ginger ale. She found out when I pulled away from her refilling my cup. She laughed and asked, 'Can't you hold your alcohol?' I told her I wasn't drinking alcohol. She said it was time to start, but I told her no, I can't do that. She doesn't understand that I have morals. She called me a fucking pussy, and said I was 'afraid of my mommy and daddy.' Her and Kin were laughing at me, and kept tossing ginger ale at me and telling everyone at the party that I was drinking ginger ale. The guys obviously spiked my drink because they knew I wasn't getting drunk and I passed out. I woke up tied to a bed, Zaku on top of me, finishing his _job_, and tag-teaming Dosu to get his turn. I heard him say, 'Your turn buddy.' It was disgusting! I began to struggle, but they just moaned hard and said, 'Don't stop,' so I eventually stopped struggling and was forced to watch the rest of Karin's new found friends take turns raping me, most of the guys I didn't even know! I kept yelling and screaming for Karin and Kin, or for someone else to help me, but they never did. Karin and Kin did come up and I felt relieved, thinking they would help me. They just laughed and Karin said, 'That's what you get for not drinking your Jack Daniels bitch!' They came in and forced me to drink whiskey, basically dumping it all on me, and then abandoned me. I was there for two hours! I don't even know who stole my virginity!" she began to break down and sob uncontrollably.

Hinata, Ino, and I stood there shocked beyond belief.

"Tayuya, you need to go to the police," I said sternly.

"B-but, then I'll be a snitch! I'll get treated even _worse_ by that bitch. I just wanna go home,"

"You need to go to the police,"

"I need to take a shower! I feel so disgusting…"

"No! The police need to take samples, never shower after being raped," Ino added.

"Take it from me; going to the police is smart. You should know this about me anyway from what Karin dug up. My aunt can drive us, she's the chief of police,"

"Why do you want to help me? I'm friends—_was_ friends—with the bitch who hates you guys and tries to make your lives hell,"

"It doesn't matter, we're going to help you because you need help, _really_ need help," Hinata helped Tayuya up.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I went along with Karin. You guys don't deserve it,"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't really do much to us anyway. It's mostly Karin doing the work," Ino waved it off.

We walked into the house and explained the situation to Tsunade, who immediately called police cars to go check out Karin's party after Tayuya gave her the address. Tsunade personally escorted us to the police station in her chief of police car. As we arrived, Tsunade began to take care of business. We waited outside as Tayuya was in police custody, filling her report and probably getting samples taken. I didn't know the specifics. After what felt like a lifetime, we saw the police finishing up with Tayuya, and heard police cars arrive outside. Tayuya came out just as Karin, Kin, Zaku, Dosu, Kidomaru, and the other seniors I saw earlier today arrived in handcuffs.

Karin's expression when she saw Tayuya was complete rage. She began to struggle against the officer escorting her, kicking her legs, trying to attack Tayuya.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKING SNITCH! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING CUNT! GO FUCKING DIE! KILL YOURSELF! YOU TEAM UP WITH FUCKING SAKURA YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Karin was obviously extremely intoxicated, slurring her words while screeching at the top of her lungs. She was taken away as quickly as possible, still spitting harsh words out at Tayuya as loud as possible. I wished the police would taser the bitch.

I looked over at Tayuya, who was obviously shaken at her words, still shaken from everything that had happened.

"Tayuya, is everything okay?" Such a horrible question to ask. Of course she wasn't okay!

"I can't believe Karin treated me this way,"

"Forget about that piece of garbage! She'll just end up with all the rest of garbage, at the dump!" Ino smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Is everything taken care of?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, they called my parents and they're on their way to get me. Dosu Zaku, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, and Ukon are going to be charged with rape. Karin and Kin will be charged with some sort of accessory thing. Oh, and they gave me the morning after pill to make sure I don't get pregnant,"

"Good, now the question is: Are _you_ going to be alright?" Hinata questioned.

"I-I don't know," she looked pretty down on herself.

"Look, I've been through a lot similar to your situation, but I got past it and continued to live. You just need support," I smiled.

"You have our support Tayuya, if you want to hang out with us, we'll let you. You'll never be alone. And when it comes to Karin getting out of jail, we'll defend you," Ino smiled.

"Thank you so much, it really means a lot," she smiled for the first time since we saw her, "Oh! My parents are here,"

We waved goodbye to each other and she left to be embraced by her parents outside of the station.

"I can't believe this happened," Hinata stated in disbelief.

Ino nodded in agreement.

"Thank God we didn't go to that party. All hell might've broken loose if _we_ were there,"

Tsunade finally came out of her office, "You girls ready to go back home?"

We all nodded and were on our way home. Without a second thought, we went straight to bed. I didn't even remember that Sasuke was coming back in a matter of hours because of everything that happened tonight. I went fell asleep easily.

/

"_Sasuke!" I ran to him._

"_Sakura," he had such gentle eyes and open arms._

_We embraced and stayed there for a lifetime._

"_I missed you so much," I said on the brink of tears._

"_I missed you more," he said, breathing deeply, taking in my scent._

_Suddenly, everything went black, and Karin was there laughing maniacally, looking like she did tonight: like an animal. She was in a straitjacket, banging her head against a padded room, mumbling: "They're going to take me away ha-ha! Ho-ho! Hee-hee!" to herself over and over again._

"_Can't you see Sakura? It's all your fault! You did this to her!" It was Sasuke. _

"_It's not my fault! She did this to herself!" My voice? Sasuke was yelling at me? No, I was right here watching Karin…_

_Or was I? _

_Wait, is that a mirror? I was watching myself? What was going on?_

"_I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry Karin did this to you…"_

_No, this was me, I was the crazy one. What was going on? Sasuke, come back. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

"Sasuke!" I awoke, breathless.

"Whoa there Sakura! You alright?" Hinata asked.

"It was just a nightmare,"

"Well cheer up! You finally get to see Sasuke today!" Ino grinned.

I literally ran out of the house as fast as I could and was outside before I realized that I was in my summer pajamas—short-shorts and a tank top—then I ran back inside and began turning my drawers upside down looking for clothes.

Ino and Hinata were laughing the whole time.

"Calm down Sakura! It's only nine," Ino said through giggles.

"Nine? NINE? OMG he'll be back any minute!"

"Calm down, let's sort everything out and you'll be on your way to his house," Hinata sighed.

Ino and Hinata helped me pick out an outfit and just as planned met their boyfriends to join us welcome Sasuke back and we were on our way to Sasuke's house. I could barely contain my excitement as we approached the house I had missed so much being a part of. My heart raced faster with every step. We had finally reached the house.

**FINALLY! I finally had time to finish this chapter after so many weeks! **

**I came back from Oklahoma on August 8, but then school hit me 5 days after in the face like: "SURPRISE! IT'S YOUR SENIOR YEAR!" **

**So I didn't have time until the Labor Day four day weekend. I've been working on it at school when I was bored though, little details in my special notebook :3 So it was easy to get this one done quickly once I had time to open up the word document. Good Gravy! **

**I'll try to update ASAP, which for me may be every two weeks D: **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you to all who have it really means soo soo much! :D**

**~Rock Leah**


	19. I Am Whole Again

**OMG FLUFFY WARNING! YOU MIGHT DIE OF TEH FLUFFINESS! *.***

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 19: I Am Whole Again**_

My heart was beating crazily out of my chest as we approached Sasuke's house. The memories created within still lingered fresh in my mind. It seemed like only yesterday I was still living in his house, taking shelter from my horrible step-father. Now everything had changed in all a matter of weeks and with Sasuke gone it was harder to deal with. Now all I had to deal with was the painfully long waiting for him to arrive.

"When will teme finally get here?" Naruto asked, rather whiny.

"When he gets here!" Ino huffed.

"He should be here soon," I added.

I could barely concentrate on anything for a few seconds. Every time I heard a car coming and nearly jumped out of my skin. Hinata and Ino laughed at me a couple of times.

"How would you feel if your boyfriend was gone a week?" I pouted.

"I guess you have a point," Hinata pondered.

"You'd still laugh!" Ino giggled.

I thought for a second, "True,"

We all laughed.

"Sakura, there's a car coming," Sai pointed down the road.

"Real funny Sai," I glared.

"No, really Sakura," Hinata added.

I looked and I saw Sasuke's car. My heart beat rushed and I felt my body go completely frozen, yet with warmth rushing everywhere. As the car pulled up into the driveway, I started walking toward it, probably like a zombie. I was so excited I couldn't stand it.

The door opened, and there he was. _Sasuke_.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and began to run.

"Sakura," he had his arms open.

We embraced for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I missed you so, so, so much!" I said as I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I missed you more," he smirked as he pulled my chin to kiss me.

I wish the moment could last forever.

"Aww, how cute!" Naruto teased.

Of course it wouldn't.

"Shut up dope,"

"You're not gonna say hello to your friends?" Naruto pouted.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura comes first,"

I blushed.

"Aww," Ino and Hinata said in unison.

"But hey guys! Long time no see huh? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"You have no idea," I shook my head.

Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Well if everyone is done here, Sasuke has to help bring in suitcases," Itachi stated, finally speaking after everything.

"Aww come on Itachi!" I pouted.

"I never said anything about leaving. Why don't you guys come inside?"

So after Sasuke brought in suitcases we all sat in the living room, filling Sasuke in about what happened since he was gone.

"Holy shit,"

"I know, I kinda wish our lives were normal," I sighed.

"I knew I was right about Karin's party. You think she's gonna stay in jail for all of finals week?"

I shrugged, "I hope so,"

"I doubt it, her family has a lot of money and influence. It kinda explains her stupid behavior," Ino added.

"That's true, she's probably out on bail," Naruto nodded.

"But will the others get out?" Sasuke asked.

"Can Karin parents pay for them also?" Sai asked.

"I doubt that, they have too much _class_," Ino snorted.

"You're right Ino, I don't think they would free rapists," Sai agreed.

"But if they do, somehow, Karin will have more back up for bullying Tayuya," I figured.

"But if they don't get out, I imagine Karin will leave us alone since she won't have back-up," Hinata added.

"But what if she gets other people to hang with her? She could still do damage," Ino's point was right.

"I guess all we can say is that we need to make sure Tayuya is safe," I shrugged.

"And I bet Karin's still going to pursue me, isn't she?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone nodded.

He sighed.

"How about we forget about the whole thing and go to the mall?" I suggested.

"Perfect idea!" Ino trilled.

"For what?" Naruto basically whined.

"To hang out silly," Hinata giggled.

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke smiled.

/

We walked the whole way to the mall, three couples having a good time. We spent almost an hour just in the food court. We bought a ton of food, one item from every single restaurant, and shared it all. We talked about so many random things and laughed together. I honestly couldn't think of anyway it could get any better. We went into the Disney store and reminisced about our childhoods. Ino, Hinata, and I sung all of "Part of Your World" from _The Little Mermaid_, and some little girls started clapping. It was so cute. Then we all made a wish in the fountain, just like we did when we were little. It was the best day ever, and I've never felt so much happiness in my life.

Most kids would be drinking, smoking, doing drugs, partying, and having sex. Not us. _Never us_. We'd be having way too much fun in the mall or at the park or anywhere really. I wouldn't wish to be in a better lot of friends.

When we left the mall, everyone went their separate ways to their houses, which left Sasuke and I alone.

"We should do that again, it was so much fun," Sasuke smiled.

"It was the best! I think I'm going to be hoarse tomorrow from all the laughing,"

"Hopefully not too hoarse to go to the field,"

"Of course not! I'd never miss an opportunity to go to the field," I squeezed his hand.

"Okay, so tomorrow afternoon is good?"

"I'd rather spend the whole day with you," I blushed.

"That's fine, too," he said as we reached Tsun—my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll pick you up," he kissed me goodbye and went inside.

/

I awoke probably way too early, eight o'clock. I got in the shower, dried my hair, put on some shorts, ones that came mid-thigh instead of barely even covering any leg like most girls wore, and a hot pink blouse. To complete the look I put on my red converse high-tops, and then began to get antsy. I had to wait for Sasuke.

Once there was a knock at the door I waved goodbye to Tsunade and opened it.

"Hey, ready to go?"

I nodded and followed Sasuke toward the field—_our field._

It would be a day to catch up with each other after being away from each other for a week.

"So, do you think you remember everything from Pre-school now?" Sasuke asked as we arrived.

"No, I just remember the major stuff. I can barely remember the times we had as kids,"

"Maybe I'll tell you about the times we had, at least the ones I remember," he said as we lay down in the grass.

I rolled onto my side to face him, "Do tell,"

He rolled to face me as well, "There was this one time we were playing at my house and you brought dolls. I said those were for girls, and you got upset I didn't want to play with you, so I swallowed by four-year-old pride and played dolls with you. It was funny because Itachi kept making fun of me for it, and you told him: 'I think he's awful nice to play dollies with a girl,'"

I laughed, "Oh my gosh, that's so cute!"

"I was the prince doll and you were the princess doll. We basically played out the scenes from _The Little Mermaid_ together,"

"Tell me more,"

Sasuke smiled, "Another time we were on the playground and playing on the slide. Some kid cut in front of you at the line and I pushed him out of the way, making him _tattle_ on me,"

"Aww, Sasuke you were so nice to me,"

"You were my best friend,"

I blushed, "You were mine,"

"I just wish we saw each other after that,"

"Why didn't I see you at my middle school at least? It's so close to your house,"

"I went to private school, all elementary and middle school. I probably would've continued at private schools, but my parents…"

"I would've gone to another school if it was up to me. _He _picked that one,"

"Well, I guess we're together and that's all that matters," I took my hand.

I wished we could just stay here forever like this.

But all moments have to end eventually.

**FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! And only because I got sick X_X**

**The next chapter is probably going to be the last…the last week of freshman year!**

**But there might be a sequel! (IDK yet) I'm working on another fanfic…it'll be a surprise :3**

**Hoped you enjoyed & please review! :D**


	20. Finals Part 1

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 20: Finals**_

It was the last week of school, with finals underway. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday would be filled with tests. It was Monday, a day to study for all tests, and there was no sign of Karin, Kin, any others who were arrested, or Tayuya. I imagined at least one of them would show up soon. It was pretty early, and I sat with Ino and Hinata.

"Are you guys worried about Tayuya?" I asked.

Ino and Hinata nodded.

"I wonder if she's okay," Hinata sighed.

"I hope she's at least getting some help," Ino added.

"Same here, she can't let this take over her life. I didn't let what happened to me take over my life. I know we're not the same, and neither are our experiences, but the same tactics still apply."

"Maybe she needs a Sasuke," Ino teased.

"Actually Ino that's a really good suggestion," Hinata pondered.

"What? What do you mean?" I was a bit confused.

"Tayuya needs someone who loves her unconditionally and will do anything for her. Someone who will protect her and take care of her," Hinata explained.

"Aww, exactly how Sasuke is to Sakura," Ino teased more.

I blushed, "Stop it you guys,"

"Well if it isn't the bitches who got me arrested,"

I could hear my heart plop into my stomach. Karin was here, and ready to start something.

"Look, you shouldn't be talking. What you did was illegal, and it was bound to happen anyway. Tsunade said there were complaints of loud music," I stated.

"You're stupid fucking aunt had to be the fucking chief of police. I hate you all. My parents are so angry," she crossed her arms.

"That's your own damn fault," Ino retorted.

"Bitch don't talk to me like that,"

"Then why do you come up to us talking shit?" Hinata joined.

"Whatever bitches! I'll get you guys back for sure, especially you, you pink-haired fucker,"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Karin, say what you want, but it's not gonna get you _anywhere,_"

"Trust me bitch, I'm gonna go_ somewhere_, _especially_ if it's in your little boyfriend's pants,"

"Sasuke would_ never_,"

"A little seduction can go a long way," she gave us the middle finger and walked away.

"How mature," Ino rolled her eyes.

"She's so full of herself," Hinata shook her head.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Karin constantly threatening my relationship with Sasuke. I know she couldn't get anywhere, but it was getting on my nerves. She didn't know when to leave a girl's man alone!

"What's up girls," Sasuke slid next to me.

I put my head on his shoulder, "The usual, Karin stuff,"

"So she _did_ get out of prison. What now?"

"She wants to get in your pants," Hinata stated bluntly.

Sasuke chuckled, "What else is new?"

"I little seduction can go a long way," Ino mocked Karin, "What a bunch of crap,"

"She said that? Wow, she's full of herself,"

"Exactly what I said," Hinata agreed.

"But I'm not worried, I have a perfect boyfriend," I looked into his eyes.

He smirked, "And I have the perfect girlfriend,"

Our lips meeting caused Hinata and Ino to "Aww," in unison.

/

It was lunch time, and the girls and I ditched our boyfriends for a bit to head to the girl's room. We were really looking for Tayuya, but along the way we decided to stop at the bathroom.

"Karin doesn't even know what she's doing," Ino shook her head as we discussed Karin's "threats."

"Exactly! This shit is stupid,"

"Oh my God it's Tayuya!" Hinata gasped as we walked into the bathroom.

We stared in shock as we found Tayuya face down on the floor.

Ino immediately ran to get help without saying a word. Hinata and I rushed over to her and tried to see what was wrong. She had passed out, but we didn't know why. Her breathing was low and sparse. She had a bump on the top of her forehead, most likely from falling. It didn't seem like she had been beaten up, which was a good sign, yet a bad one. There were so many other things I thought could've happened to her.

"Tayuya? Are you there Tayuya? It's Sakura, and Hinata's here, too. We need you to hang in there okay? Ino's getting help,"

"Sakura, what do you think happened?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata. I feel like Karin did something, but then something else…" I swallowed hard.

Hinata nodded, reading my mind. I didn't want to think about the "something else."

It seemed like forever until Ino came back with the nurse and other administrators. Everything else that happened was a blur. Tayuya was rushed to the hospital, making a scene for all the students during lunch. Many were standing around watching and whispering, their lives devoid of excitement. I saw Karin all by herself, the rest of her friends in jail, and she was _laughing_. I was nearly in tears, afraid for Tayuya, and Karin was _laughing_. I snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you Karin? Tayuya used to be your _friend_! How dare you just laugh at her when she could die?"

Karin kept laughing, "Fuck off pinkie. Tayuya deserved what was coming to her. She got me _arrested_, remember?"

"You are so full of yourself Karin! I can't believe you would be this fucking low," I started to walk away.

"Poor bitch just couldn't handle the truth,"

"What?" I turned around.

"I told her she was worthless and should just kill herself. Guess she took the advice. That benefits my cause!" Karin had this smug look on her face.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe the audacity of her!

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You ruined her life! You got her gang raped and then told her to kill herself! If she dies, it's _all_ your fault. I hope you're ready to accept that you killed someone,"

"Whatever, fuck off pinkie," she walked away as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I rejoined Hinata and Ino who witnessed what happened with Karin.

"I don't know what we're going to do with that bitch," Ino shook her head.

"I don't think we can save anyone like _that_," Hinata sighed.

"I know, she's a fucking psychopath," I nearly snarled.

_RING! RING!_

After school, Hinata, Ino, and I walked to the hospital to make sure Tayuya was okay. It wasn't very close, but it was manageable on foot. Once we reached the hospital, we had to wait awhile before we were able to see Tayuya.

"Tayuya is able to see visitors now," the receptionist said, "follow me,"

We were shown into Tayuya's room and the first thing that was noticed was that she didn't look too bad. She was sitting up in her bed with hospital robe on and an IV in her arm.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"We were worried about you," Ino added.

"I'm fine now. It really means a lot you guys showed up," Tayuya smiled.

"Karin told me what she said to you,"

Tayuya's expression fell, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Don't let her get to you, she's not worth it,"

Tayuya looked at her hands, "It was pretty hard to listen to. I've been suffering since Saturday, feeling as if it was my fault all this happened. Karin only pushed me of the edge. I had come to school prepared to do exactly what I'm here for anyway. Karin just prompted me to do it at lunch instead of after school,"

"Which is-?"

"Oh, I took a bottle of pills…" she looked ashamed.

"You need help Tayuya," I took her hand and patted it.

"I thought you guys would've been saying how this wasn't the answer and all of that crap I've been hearing,"

"No, you need to be surrounded by friends," Hinata smiled.

"We're the ones to help you!" Ino grinned.

"Thank you guys, but I really don't deserve this from you. I've been so horrible, and yet all you've been is nice,"

"You haven't been horrible, everyone's human right? Nobody's perfect and everyone deserves to be treated right," I replied.

"So, we'll hang out at school?"

"Of course! And when school ends, we can go to the mall and hang out," I said.

"I can't thank you guys enough,"

"Don't worry about it, we're helping out a friend in need,"

**OMG I'm sorry it's so short, but GAHHHH I HAVE SO MUCH TO DOOOO! My Anatomy & Physiology teacher has been working us to the BONE OMG and then there's other classes to worry about toooo and college applications OMG I'M SO BUSY! I hope you enjoyed please review~**

**~Rock Leah**


	21. Finals Part 2

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 21: Finals Part 2**_

Tayuya was released from the hospital to take her final exams, but she was placed under close observation by teachers and her parents, and would return to the hospital after school ended for check-ups and therapy sessions. She revealed this to us the next school day.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in,"

"Yeah, but I'm going to get better Ino,"

"That's all that matters. We're here for you," I smiled.

"And don't let anyone convince you otherwise," Hinata nodded.

"Thanks guys,"

/

First and second period exams were over, it was finally after school. I went to Sasuke's house for lunch, since school ended early. We sat in the living room waiting patiently for Itachi to finish cooking our meal.

I noticed Sasuke was acting odd, like his mind was on something. Something was bothering him.

"Is there something wrong?"

He seemed to flinch, "No, just thinking about finals,"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll do fine,"

He nodded.

I felt very awkward, which I've never felt around him before. I began to feel anxious and worried.

"Anything happening with Karin?"

He flinched.

I raised an eyebrow, "What did she do?"

He stayed silent, not saying anything for a long time. My heart sank.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" I said in a small voice.

He looked away from me, "I can't tell you,"

"What?" So many different thoughts ran through my mind at once—all the possibilities! What could Karin do to make Sasuke like this?

"You have to trust me," his eyes were intense and pleading.

This really began to worry me. "So you can't _talk _about it?"

He sighed, "No,"

"Well, what about signals?"

Sasuke lightened up and smiled, "I guess,"

I grinned, "Okay, did she threaten you?"

He shook his head.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"Great," I groaned, "Is it really bad?"

He nodded, eyes widened.

My mind raced with _more_ thoughts. Sasuke can't reveal any specifics. This is driving me crazy!

"Rumor?"

He nodded.

"Ugh, then why do you care? You know no one believes her anymore," I crossed my arms.

He gave me a warning look.

I sighed, "Okay, so…picture evidence?"

He nodded.

I began to ponder what kind of picture evidence he would be talking about. The only one I could think of was photo-shopped.

"Is it sexual?"

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously photo-shopped?"

He made a so-so gesture with his hands.

"So, if someone didn't know about photo-shop they would believe it?"

He nodded.

"Is it of me and you?"

He shook his head.

"Then who?"

He shrugged.

Great, some random guy!

I groaned, "What is her problem! Why didn't she just release the damn thing? Unless—she _wants _something from you?"

He nodded.

"Does she want to do something sexual with you?"

He nodded.

"Nothing else?"

He shook his head.

"So she wants you to make out with her?"

He nodded.

"So, she wants a make-out session and some sexy time with you, all for the price of saving me from ridicule?"

He nodded.

I put my head in my hands, "Oh no, this is horrible,"

He nodded.

"But why didn't she approach _me _and threaten _me_? She could've tried to make me break up with you,"

He shrugged.

"Aren't you sick of that?"

He smirked, "Yeah,"

I giggled, "Okay, you helped me feel better, but what are we going to do?"

"It depends if you want me to protect you or not,"

"This is why she didn't want you to tell me anything, because I'd decide my fate instead of you,"

He nodded.

"On a scale from one to ten, how sexual was that picture?"

He shot up a number seven with his hands.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "So, like, what am I supposedly doing?"

He facepalmed.

I blushed in embarrassment, "I don't want to go into detail,"

He chuckled, "That's really cute,"

I blushed harder, "Well? Do your signal thingy,"

He laughed. He then made an up and down gesture with his hand.

"Really?" I groaned, "Whatever, don't do it,"

He sighed, "Are you really going to decide on this?"

"Yes! One stupid picture that isn't even real versus you losing your virginity to that walking STD—can't you see which one is winning?"

He sighed, "It's just my virginity versus you being humiliated and called a whore,"

I crossed my arms, "No, no, no! It's not _just _your virginity,"

"I think it's not a big deal, not if I'm saving you from humiliation. You've had enough of that,"

"No, virginity is special,"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I stared into his eyes, obviously teasing me. I blushed, "B-because, it is,"

"Enlighten me,"

He was really starting to tease me now. "Y-you know what I mean,"

"I don't believe I do,"

I blushed harder, "Uh, because your first time is supposed to be special,"

"Why?"

"It has to be with someone you love,"

"Is that what you think? Hmm, so I shouldn't just lose it with Karin to protect you,"

"I wouldn't like that,"

"Why not?"

I glared, "Why do you think?"

"You know, I'm going to keep doing this until you tell me exactly why _you_ want _my _first time to be special,"

I blushed in embarrassment, "W-well, you see—"

He smirked.

I blushed harder, "I-I, want _your_ first time to be _our_ first time,"

Sasuke smiled, "Was that so hard?"

I shook my head, still flushed.

"I completely agree with you," he leaned in and kissed me.

"So, you're not going to go through with it?"

"No, because you don't want me to, I would only do it if you told me to. I promise,"

I smiled, "Thank you,"

I leaned in and kissed him, experiencing bliss all over again.

/

As third and fourth period exams were over, I began my way toward the school's exit where I planned to meet Sasuke. We were going to our field for a picnic. Getting closer, I noticed Karin with him. I wasn't even surprised anymore, rolling my eyes as I began to walk closer to end their conversation. Karin was so obviously flirting with him—her hair twirling was so lame. She began to touch him, pushing Sasuke's hair back. I was about to yell at the bitch when I saw her grab Sasuke's face and _kiss him_.

My eyes widened with shock and I stopped in my tracks. He would pull away right? I was waiting for him to pull away, knowing he'd keep his promise. Then I saw his arms reach around her shoulders. The tears came very quickly, and I turned away.

"_I shouldn't be over-reacting! What if he just pulling away? But what if he's actually going through with her deal?" _My mind raced, confusion filled my thoughts to the brim.

"Sakura!" Sasuke began to run toward me, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd actually do that! I—"

"Did you make the deal with her? Did you break your promise?" I asked in a cracked voice.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't do that to you, I pushed her off. I was telling her that there was no deal, she still wanted—"

"You're such a good liar Sasuke," Karin put her arm through Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulls away, "Shut up Karin!"

"Sasuke's been my lover for a while Sakura," she had a huge smug smile on her face.

I blinked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to her Sakura, you know I would never—"

"He would!" Karin smirked as she pulled out a picture of Sasuke and her kissing at _our_ field.

"She's _lying_. You know that's photo-shopped,"

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Was Karin lying? Was _Sasuke_ lying?

"I'm going home," I stated lifelessly as I robotically began my walk home.

"I hope you're happy Karin," I heard Sasuke say as he followed me, "Sakura!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now,"

His expression fell, "You don't _honestly_ believe that lying bitch do you?"

"I don't know _what_ to believe anymore!"

Devastation crossed his face and confusion filled his eyes. "Why don't you believe me? I love you Sakura! I was keeping my promise to you!"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

Sasuke was completely knocked down. The look on his face was crushing. He looked like someone punched him really hard in the gut.

"Okay," his voice was low and trembled.

I immediately regretted everything. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Why didn't I trust Sasuke right away? Why did I ever _consider_ the possibility of Karin having _one shred_ of honesty in her, _especially_ about Sasuke? Was it just too much to deal with, seeing Karin and Sasuke together? I needed some time alone to think.

**It's getting intense! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the delay, you know, life. ^.^'**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and all your support! I'll try to update when I can, I'll have more time in about four weeks, after finals. :3**

**~Rock Leah**


	22. Finals Part 3

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 22: Finals Part 3**_

It was the last day of finals, the last day of school, the last day of ninth grade year. I hoped they were the only _lasts_ in my life.

When I got home the previous day, I remembered being in such a horrible mood after my fight with Sasuke. I regret not calling him, but I couldn't help it. Tsunade told me that my mother and _his_ trial would start in two weeks. I was shocked. First, I completely forgot about them actually having a trial with all that's happened: Tayuya, Karin, Sasuke…Now I have to re-remember everything that's given me pain to make sure that _those two _go to jail. This was too much to think about before finals! At least it was only PE and my elective final today.

"Sakura, are you alright? I heard about you and Sasuke," Ino gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I have to talk to him, but I don't know if I'll have time! I have to deal with the trial coming up,"

"Oh crap, I remember Karin telling me about that mess. I don't know if it was true…" Tayuya trailed off.

"Well it's probably mostly true, as long as you take away any malicious intent," I gave a weak laugh.

"You should find Sasuke. You'll see him in every class anyway right?" Hinata smiled.

I perked up a bit, "I guess you're right,"

"Speak of the devil," Ino stared behind me, making me look.

Sasuke looked like a wreck. His hair was messy, his clothes looked like his pajamas, he had bags under his eyes. What did I do to him?

I quickly hurried to him, feeling so guilty it physically hurt my chest. "Sasuke,"

He looked at me with lifeless eyes.

"We should talk,"

His eyes seemed to die more.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" he finally spoke.

"I was so overwhelmed with emotions…it was stupid of me to yell at you like that. I guess I was afraid of losing you…"

He looked away, my eyes pleading for him to reply.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," his voice was tender, broken. His eyes pained.

My heard sunk, "I didn't mean for it to seem like that. I was going to call you, ask you to meet me at the field so we could have our picnic, but-"

"But?"

"Tsunade took me to the police station to prepare for the trial. You know,"

Sasuke's eyes lit up, "I totally forgot about that,"

"I did, too. I just wanted _them_ to be in jail and stay in jail, but _they_ want a trial,"

"Wow,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Look what I've done to you, I don't like seeing you like this. Forgive me?"

He smiled and his eyes were full of life again, "Of course,"

We embraced, and I wanted to stay like that forever.

"But you know, you're hair is kinda…sexy like that," I smirked, running my hand through his hair.

He smirked back, "Really?"

"Yeah," I leaned in and we kissed.

"Oh, forgave each other already? That's no fun," Karin seemed to appear out of nowhere. I've had enough of her.

"Look Karin, I don't know why you're still pursuing Sasuke when he clearly doesn't like you. Do you think this is some sort of game? Love isn't a game. Are you insecure? Do you think you'll be _uncool_ or _unpopular_ without an attractive guy you can toy around with? Are you jealous? Do you want to start a fight? Do you need drama in your life because your real life is so boring? Whatever it is, all you're doing is making a fool of yourself. You don't need to be doing these things if it's making everyone hate you, and it is. Consider leaving us alone, 'kay?"

She was completely speechless, and I hoped I got through to her this time. With that, I walked with Sasuke to class.

/

After school. I was so relieved that finals were finally over! I walked with Sasuke to my house—it was on the way to our field—to make sure I didn't need to talk to my lawyer. Tsunade reluctantly let me go, and told me to be back before 2:30 when my lawyer was scheduled to come.

"How are you going to deal with being in court?" Sasuke asked.

I thought a moment, "I don't know, I guess it'll be intense talking about what happened to a bunch of strangers, and in front of the people who did it to me,"

"Am I allowed to come?"

"I dunno, maybe as my moral support!" I giggled.

"I thought I was going to get involved,"

"My lawyer might call you as a witness since I did live at your house. Now that I think about it Itachi may get involved too,"

"Great,"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll tell your side and respond to questions. My lawyer will talk to you about it eventually,"

"How do you think the jury will react to your running away? Let alone to a _boy's_ house?"

"I never really thought about it like that, but I guess my mother's lawyer will ask that question,"

"Sakura Haruno, why did you choose to run away to Sasuke Uchiha's house, when you knew there was no women in the house? Why didn't you go to a friend's house?"

"My friend's houses weren't an option. And I was desperate to get away from my _stepfather_. My friend Ino's house was full because her relatives were staying over for a few weeks, and my friend Hinata's father is really strict about having people over, especially with her half-brother Neji living there,"

"But why Sasuke Uchiha? Why choose him in the first place? What about the other girls in your grade?"

"The other girls in my grade threatened my friends and I and one got suspended for punching my friend Hinata,"

"Answer the other question, Sakura Haruno, why Sasuke Uchiha—who ended up being your boyfriend—out of all the other boys?"

"It's complicated, but he was really nice to me. We had all our classes together and I felt safe with him," I blushed, turning to look at Sasuke.

He smiled as he let go of my hand and put his arm around me, "You're so cute,"

I blushed as he kissed my forehead.

We arrived at the field and set up the usual blanket and picnic. After letting the subject of the upcoming trial cease throughout the meal, Sasuke brought it back up.

"All of this trial stuff—lawyers, court, questions—aren't you overwhelmed?" Sasuke looked a bit concerned.

"No, I have great friends and an awesome boyfriend to support me," I smiled, leaning into his chest.

Sasuke smiled, "You're strong,"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"But you know, I can tell when you have flashbacks. You don't have to hide since I'm here for you,"

I was surprised and silent. He noticed. Of course he noticed! We were so close to each other how could he _not_ notice? Even I can't hide when I space out and start to panic.

"It's okay Sakura, I understand. No one can be that detached from reality to shrug off an experience like that,"

"I guess you're right. I just feel so weak…" I trailed off.

"I don't think so. Some people go crazy—you saw how Tayuya reacted—and you were strong enough to put on a brave face and make your life better,"

I blushed, "Thank you Sasuke,"

/

**I'm sorry it's so short! I've been busy with school and Holidays ^.^'**

**Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please review! :D**

**Next Time: TRIAL TIME**

**It's almost over folks :3**


	23. The Trial

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 23: The Trial**_

Within weeks of preparation, the time for the trial arrived quicker than expected. I couldn't believe that July was already here! I was obviously anxious as everything I'd worked for was finally going to be applied. I had my lawyer and Tsunade to support my side of the story, and they believed the jury would sympathize with me rather than my mother and _stepfather_.

Sasuke and Itachi had to get a lawyer after all, being part of my mess. I had run away to their house, and this fact proved to be a touchy subject for everyone. Their testimonies as well as mine for the reasons why I had stayed so long were going to be a difficult subject that would definitely be pressed by the defense. They will try to paint me as a love-struck teen who ran away to live with her boyfriend, all the while making up this story about abusive parents to not look like a tramp. It was really disgusting, especially with the evidence I had: the video of _Ren _and the recording of my mother.

In order to support the recording of my mother, Tsunade would testify about my mother and how she acts when she's drunk. Being part of my family, she would have insights about those Christmas parties where my mother had too much. And being the Chief of police was also a plus, being a quite reliable source.

I had been prepared so well to answer any possible questions that the defense would throw at me, and so were the others. Especially Tsunade, who had the most experience of all of us. I should have the utmost confidence in my side, but I was still a bit worried.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked as we arrived at the courthouse.

I nodded, "It's a bit intimidating,"

"Just remember the jury is made up of regular people, they'll see the path to justice,"

I feigned a smile.

"You'll do fine," he took my hand and we walked together to our places in the courtroom.

It seemed like an eternity before everything started. I was called up first, as expected, since I was the one who accused _them_ of everything.

"Sakura Haruno, start from the beginning and tell us everything, and why these two were arrested in the first place," my lawyer began, as I had practiced before.

I took a deep breath and told my side of the story, I began at the uncomfortable feeling I had around _Ren_, feeling as if he was peeking at me while I dressed which proved to be true with the recording I had of my mother where she explained everything. I continued with the video evidence I had, the sexual abuse by _him_, and how my mother had rejected my claims of abuse which drove me to run away to Sasuke's house, leaving my video evidence behind for my mother to see. I explained that I had chosen his house because my friends had issues with space and perverted brothers, and Sasuke's house was huge and could provide me my own bedroom and bathroom, which gave me enough privacy. Just as the lawyer said, I didn't include any details about my relationship with Sasuke unless asked, and I continued to explain how my mother claimed to have turned in the video to the police and put _Ren_ away in prison and asked me to come back. I told them how I refused her offer because I needed space, to which my mother did nothing to try to take me back. It prompted me to stay at Sasuke's house until Sasuke suggested I make amends with my mother, which proved to be disastrous when she came home from a date with _Ren_ drunk, which leads to the recording. I briefly explained that the recording had my mother confessing to having an affair with _Ren_ and allowing him to molest me when I was four, and admitting to paying teens for having a threesome.

The prosecution were waiting for _Ren_ to take the stand to play the video evidence and waiting for my mother to take the stand to play the recording. We believed these pieces of evidence to be foolproof and would best be shown at the end of the session.

It was time for the defense to ask their questions, which were a bit predictable after all the preparations.

"Ms. Haruno, why did you pick a boy's house rather than a girl's to run away to? You have other friends don't you? And why not ask other girls to help you out?"

"That answer is quite simple, I had been the target of three girls' amusement. They were harassing my friends and I only because we were becoming friends with Sasuke. I imagine everyone knows what that's like, girls who like one guy and think that he belongs to them. One of them got suspended for punching my friend Hinata in the face. I didn't think I could trust them, I didn't even think that I could trust my own friends with this information. It was hard on me to gather the courage to tell them. I felt truly powerless, I felt after my mother didn't believe me, no one would. I only told a group of my friends: Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke, which only Sasuke seemed to have enough room. He does live in his family's mansion. It was just easier to stay there. I never thought about leaving."

"Ms. Haruno, what is your relationship to Sasuke Uchiha?"

"At first, we were friends. Our schedules were identical, so it was natural for us to get acquainted. I also learned that I knew him in pre-school, but that was later on. I did have memory loss from suppression because of being—_molested_. But it wasn't hard for me to fall in love with him, and it just happened that way."

"So he's your boyfriend?"

"To put it bluntly, yes he is my boyfriend."

"You lived in a house with your boyfriend?"

"And my boyfriend's brother. I never thought we'd actually end up being in a relationship,"

"How did you end up moving out?"

"As I stated before, I moved back into my house with my mother for almost three days before being taken in by my Aunt Tsunade after I filed the police report, who I barely had memory of because of the suppression,"

"Didn't Sasuke also leave that weekend?"

"Yes, that's true, but it was a spontaneous family emergency I'm sure Itachi Uchiha can fill in the details,"

"So, you stayed with Sasuke and until you had nowhere else to go, you came back to your mother?"

"No I had already met with my mother and stayed at her house when he left and—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sakura Haruno abandoned her mother after she threw out the love of her life to protect her, only to stay with some boy she liked. This whole conspiracy is a product of her imagination to justify running off with a boy,"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

My lawyer spoke, "Objection your—"

"Sustained,"

"Nothing further," _their_ lawyer smirked.

It was my turn to step down from the stand as others were called up, next was Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell us your side of the story,"

"Sakura came to me early in the morning before school started, accompanied by her friends, and began to explain an urgent situation. She said that her stepfather was sexually abusing her and she needed to get away, at least until it was safe. I also questioned about whether Ino or Hinata could take her in, but both of them had issues with Sakura coming over,"

"Could you state the issues?"

"Ino's relatives were coming over, which meant she was having a full house, and Hinata's father is very strict and also worries over her half-brother Neji who seems to be a pervert in his eyes,"

"Continue,"

"I didn't think twice about helping Sakura, because she was a friend, a long lost friend from pre-school. I planned to pick her up with my brother after she gathered her things. We gave her the best room with a bathroom connection so she could have her privacy."

"Were you ever worried about the fact that she's a girl?"

"Not really, helping her with her situation seemed more important than her gender. She may have been the only woman in the house, but at least she wasn't being sexually abused every night,"

"Nothing further,"

I smiled at Sasuke's responses. I knew he would be good at this. He would probably respond to the defense better than I did.

"Sasuke Uchiha, how did you get into this relationship with Sakura Haruno?"

"It's actually quite complicated. I guess we started to like each other; it's hard to explain these intricate things. She was the one who told me her feelings first, and I felt the same,"

"Now, you didn't have any concern that you two were in this relationship and living in the same house?"

"Not at all, and I know what you're trying to allude to. I would never think of such things, I have too much respect for Sakura. I was there to help her and comfort her with how she was feeling about this whole incident."

"Have you ever been alone together in your room?"

"Objection your Honor, relevance of the question,"

"Sustained, continue,"

"Answer the question Mr. Uchiha,"

He thought awhile, "Once, I was helping her remember things about her past that she couldn't because of the molestation. We were at my desk, on the computer listening to a song that her father had loved to play when she was younger to help her remember events associated with the song. That's all,"

"Did you ever think that Sakura was lying?"

"Not for an instant. She's not the type of person who would want to worry someone, telling someone about sexual abuse is definitely going to worry people,"

The defense seemed stuck, "Nothing further,"

It continued on with Itachi, who talked about being completely supportive of his brother in times of need, and when asked why he didn't go to the police, he said simply because I had told him that my mother had taken care of everything the second day I stayed over.

It seemed hopeless for the defense in my eyes. Their questions were completely irrelevant to our story, and were only to prove their horribly-made fairytale about me. The next one up to the stands was Tsunade.

"Chief Tsunade, what is your side of the story?"

"I distinctly remember about ten years ago, when Sakura was only four. Her father, Kairi Haruno—my nephew—came to me knowing my position and explained that he had asked Sakura questions about people touching her or if someone made her uncomfortable, to which she had answered yes. I immediately took action with my associates Orochimaru and Jiraiya, interrogating Sakura about what was going on. We used our best techniques, since we all knew how to work with disturbed and traumatized children. She _was_ only four, which proved difficult for us. She didn't reveal anything. The only curious thing about the whole case was how Ayume Haruno was acting throughout everything. She is Sakura's mother, but she kept worrying incessantly about Sakura being traumatized by this experience and how she didn't want her being harassed by us. It was rather odd, since Kairi was willing to find whoever had touched Sakura and didn't think that we were making her uncomfortable. Matter of fact, Sakura was perfectly fine; it just seemed she had been suppressing her memories. They were listening the whole time to how we were handling the questions and it only seemed to bother Ayume.

"Once Sakura came forward to the police herself after knowing the truth about Ayume, I was on the case and had them arrested personally. It relates back to her behavior ten years ago to get Sakura to stop talking to us. I've listened to the recording that will be played this session and can tell you its 100% accurate to the Ayume I know. And she was obviously drunk at the time of the recording, and when Ayume is drunk, she's very arrogant and blunt. I've seen her like that at numerous family gatherings. I imagine she thought she could get away with what she did after explaining everything to Sakura, but she was wrong,"

"Thank you Chief, nothing further,"

The defense was going to have a rough time with this one.

"Chief Tsunade, what do you know about Ren Tsuki?"

"All I know from reviewing the evidence is that he's a pedophile by description and a nymphomaniac. Possibly a narcissist,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's the video evidence that is going to be shown this session that is quite disturbing, and it proves at least two of the three I mentioned,"

"How long have you known Ayume Haruno?"

"I'd known her for about six or seven years, after she married Kairi and until Sakura was four. After that, I hadn't seen her or Sakura, only Kairi until his passing."

The defense went on about Jiraiya and Orochimaru and other things that didn't seem to connect, but I knew they were trying to discredit their investigation and show that my mother's actions were normal for a concerned mother.

It was finally time for _Ren_ to take the stand.

"Tell us your side of the story Ren,"

"I'm a normal man, who does normal things, and I enjoy the company of my wife more than anything. I love her. It seemed Sakura didn't like that, she never liked me. No one could replace her father and obviously I wasn't trying to do that, but it seemed like she thought I was. All I was doing was helping Ayume out with bills and other things, we were in love before. It wasn't hard to fall again. I don't know why Sakura made up this story that landed us in jail, but it's completely ridiculous. Are we going to believe a fourteen-year-old girl or two trustworthy adults?"

_I'm fifteen now._

"Nothing further,"

"Mr. Tsuki, did you ever sexually abuse Sakura Haruno?"

"No, absolutely not,"

"Can you explain this video?"

Ren watched the video of him pinning me down and dry humping me while I cried and screamed, and ultimately ran into my room. He seemed to be uncomfortable, and I was extremely uncomfortable watching and relieving the experience.

"It's fake,"

"Really Mr. Tsuki?"

"I did not do anything to her!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you can believe this video or Mr. Tsuki. Nothing further,"

The jury members seemed to have really good poker faces. I couldn't tell what they were thinking which made me a bit uneasy. There was still the recording as my mother took the stand.

"Ayume Haruno, tell us your side of the story,"

"I'm a mother of the beautiful Sakura, she's just as spring isn't she?" She sniffled, feigning her emotions, "I have always been there for her, but she claimed such outrageous things about my new husband that I thought she was lying. I couldn't believe such things. She then ran away with a boy she liked and I was left on my own. I missed her dearly. I don't understand any of this,"

"Nothing further,"

"Mrs. Haruno, do you deny everything Sakura has claimed against you?"

"Yes, I don't understand where it comes from,"

My lawyer proceeded to play the recording that contained subtitles projected onto a screen for the jury to read along. I once again relived this moment. There were certain moments that made my mother's disposition change.

"…While watching him feel pleasure and get hard doing that to you, I got off myself. It was…exciting! It was amazing what great sex we had, like a release of all bad things. While we had sex, you were locked in the closet, which Ren said might help you forget everything, suppress it or whatever…"

The feelings in the courtroom seemed to change instantaneously.

"…He started peeking at you when you dressed, and then we would have sex that night. It was like old times, when we had the most amazing time. Glorious! Then he wanted to take things to another level. I allowed it, I told him to. He emptied a bunch of beer bottles, but only drank half of one, the one you probably saw the first time he dry humped you. He _pretended _to be drunk…"

"…He told me before we had sex, everything in detail. It was wonderful! He told me how he chased you upstairs, fondled you while you cried and dry humped you only to stimulate himself and then faked passing out. He told me in sexual detail, in his sexy voice, in a whisper to my ear. It was amazing, but you wouldn't understand Sakura. You wouldn't understand how nymphomaniacs feel..."

"…I played the angry mother routine. How dare you accuse my husband of such crimes! Ha! _Priceless_. Your face was _priceless_. I knew it was true, I knew about it all, you coming to me was pointless! How much I hurt you, how much pain you felt. You had '_no one' _to turn to! It was so twisted, but I gained pleasure from your pain. Especially when Ren ass-fucked you. Remember that sweetie?"

It seemed everyone in the courtroom cringed after that line. I was already tearing up.

"…Then there was Sasuke. I remembered him from pre-school, he looked the same still, more manly of course, but recognizable. I thought he would help you remember, he obviously remembered you. I was right, too. You did remember with his help, that bastard..."

At this, Sasuke shifted in his seat. He was obviously disturbed and angry.

"…You didn't even notice Sakura! You didn't notice how fine I was without you? How I never went to the police to try to get you home? I mean, if Ren was put in jail, wouldn't you think I would try to get you back? It would've been easy to say that Sasuke and his older brother were kidnapping you, but I let you be. I let you do as you please because I know you have part of me inside of you. You can be just like mommy, and letting you have your way is just the tip of the iceberg. I told you that Sasuke was in love with you and that you're in love with him because I know what love does to people. I encourage you to spend some intimate moments with Sasuke. He would definitely make you at least somewhat like me. And then maybe you would see that Ren abusing you wasn't bad, but it was inviting, and you'd willingly let him be with you. Ren and you and I would have an amazing time all together. Doesn't that sound amazing? Ren and I have done that before with other girls, teenagers like yourself, who are _willing_. They even get money if they want, but don't tell anyone! I could pay you, too. Ren would gladly give up some of his money, and he has a lot! Don't you ever notice mommy's beautiful jewelry? Wouldn't you want one thousand dollars and some jewelry? It's so amazing Sakura. You'd be so popular! You _have_ to agree…"

Almost everyone in the courtroom was shifting in their seats and feeling uncomfortable. I had to wipe tears away as everything came flooding back.

"…Don't you see Sakura? I'm the smartest woman in the family! I cannot be defeated! I'm powerful in knowledge and beauty, and with this I can get what I want! You will come with me tomorrow to Ren's place, and we will have that threesome! It's your mother's orders, and don't you dare disobey your mother! Now, the only thing I need from you is that camera. Where is it? The one you said was for a biology project? The one with the tape of Ren dry humping you? Where'd you put it? Tell me now!"

"Mother it's late, I don't remember where I put it. You should go to sleep."

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid fucking whore! Seducing my husband and living with two men! And not to mention the rumors at school! Now tell me where the fucking camera is!"

"Mom I'll find it for you, just please stop, I'll scream and you don't want to wake the neighbors,"

"Better you little bitch,"

The audio ended, everyone feeling a bit disturbed, the aura in the courtroom seemed to have changed completely.

"Anything you want to say about the recording Mrs. Haruno?"

My mother was completely shaken, obviously just grasping what she had forgotten since she was drunk. "I-I don't remember saying any of that,"

"Was it because you were drunk?"

"I believe so, but I'm sure that's not me, that _can't_ be me!"

"Nothing further,"

"Court adjourned," the judge ended the session, "The jury will deliver the verdict tomorrow. You will have as much time as needed tomorrow to discuss what the verdict should be,"

"You were amazing," Sasuke said as we left the courtroom.

"So were you! You spoke so maturely,"

Sasuke smiled, "Trust me, after that recording played to the jury, there's no way they're getting set free,"

I smiled back, "Yeah,"

We headed to the car, hand in hand.

**OMG EVERYTHING IS ENDING! NEXT TIME IS THE VERDICT! DUNDUNDUNNNN~**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who reviewed and will review ;)**

**Sorry if this is kinda late ^^'**

**~Rock Leah**


	24. The Verdict

**I just want to apologize immensely for leaving you hanging for the last damn chapter of this for so long, especially with the verdict so close! It took me too long to finish this fic geez but I'm thankful for all the feedback and love I've gotten. This fic has really helped me become a better writer and I want to thank you all for actually putting up with my shit and my absences because life sometimes slaps my face and turns me the other way. FOUR FRIGGIN YEARS I completely left this fic for TWO and I almost did the same thing so many times. But yes, thank you faithful readers and thank you for actually enjoying my writing. It makes me smile every damn time. Thank you for your reviews and everything. 3**

**~Rock Leah**

_**Only When I Am Asleep…**_

_**Chapter 24: The Verdict**_

The next half a day waiting for the verdict that would determine the sentencing of my mother and Ren was_ torture_. The anxiety started to eat at me from the inside and I couldn't concentrate, could barely eat, and sleep was totally out of the picture. When I finally did catch some sleep, I had a dream. I haven't had many dreams lately, so it was a surprising relief when one finally surfaced.

"_Sakura…"_

_Someone called after me. Who? I couldn't tell, but it was obviously a man. I was in a dark room, searching the darkness for where the voice was coming from._

"_Leave me alone!" I was distressed, deeply distressed._

"_You know you love it…" What was he talking about?_

"_NO!"_

"_See you in hell…"_

"_Never!"  
_

"_I'll get you one day, trust me I…" the voice dissipated into the void of darkness until I could no longer hear what he was saying._

_Suddenly, I fell through the room's floor and kept falling in utter blank, yet bright white until I woke with a start._

I decided to take the dream as good luck as I prepared for the verdict that would change my life.

Shower, proper clothes, breakfast, meet with Sasuke and Itachi, into the car, the long drive, out of the car, into the courtroom…The whole morning went by in a flashy blur. Faster than expected, yet I felt as if the world was in slow motion. It seemed like an eternity jammed into one second, and I was sitting in the court room, next to Sasuke who was holding my hand tightly in reassurance. It would all be over soon. Knowing this didn't make time move faster, though.

"Be confident, we have a good case," Sasuke whispered.

I couldn't seem to compose myself enough to speak. I simply nodded, eyes still wide with anxiety.

It took far too long before everyone was settled and I wasn't completely paying attention, lost in my own thoughts of anxiousness. This was a big deal. If they were found innocent, I would never get away again. My mother would fight Tsunade for custody, and she would most likely win and I would just be a slave to them. A sex slave. The mere thought was enough to make my stomach churn in discomfort. It's possible that they would let my mother off, but not _Ren_, and then I would have to endure her scorn for four years. I had a million thoughts at this point, all about what I would do if I was unsafe again. Most of them were Sasuke and I running away together into a beautiful sunset of love and eloping and a lot of wedding fantasies (which were to help calm me down, and it worked for a little while). I was still tapping my foot and fingers and hands and bouncing my leg and shifting in my seat in anticipation, earning chuckles from Sasuke who kept stroking his thumb over my hand to calm me down. It worked, sort of.

It wasn't until the judge began to speak about the jury that I had finally tuned back into reality.

"The jury finds Ren Tsuki guilty on all counts—"

My ears ceased to work after 'all counts' left the judge's mouth. I let out a huge breath of relief and buried my head in my hands. Sasuke put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"It's okay, Sakura. He's going away for life,"

"I—I feel so relieved,"

"You should, now come back to reality. It's your mother's turn,"

I let out a shaky breath and looked up to see the judge preparing to read the next sentencing for my mother.

"The jury finds Ayume Haruno guilty on all counts—"

I feel dizzy and can't concentrate. I've gotten exactly what I wanted. What I needed. And now it felt so surreal. It was over. My suffering, my fear, and I had hope and love to look forward to. The love of my Aunt Tsunade, my friends—Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sai, and now Tayuya—and Sasuke. Sasuke was the best of all, my boyfriend, my love. He's helped me through so much and has been there for me every step of the way. And I get to look forward to being with him for longer without breaking any more than I already have.

"Did you hear that, Sakura? She got maximum sentence. Thirty years,"

Tears were brimming in my eyes—relief, happiness—everything was overwhelming. "It's over,"

Sasuke smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "It's over,"

I hugged him, clutching at his middle, and burying my head in his shoulder to sob quietly as he wound his arms around me. I looked up briefly to watch the police escort my mom and Ren out of the courtroom in handcuffs.

My nightmares were over.

/

Once Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade, and I were outside the courtroom, we were greeted by the whole gang waiting in anticipation at the bottom of the steps. They looked up at us with curiosity and were waiting for one of us to tell them what happened.

I grinned widely and nodded and they all cheered. I ran down the steps quickly only to be almost tackled-hugged by Ino, followed by a huddle with Hinata and Tayuya, who were all squealing and jumping up and down. I looked over to see the guys patting Sasuke on the back, and Naruto briefly bear-hugging Sasuke hard and picking him up. Everything was so happy and bright compared to my previous moods.

"Ahem,"

Everyone went silent froze to see Tsunade with her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and an eyebrow raised.

I heard Naruto gulp.

"Shouldn't you be waiting to cause a scene at the party?" Tsunade full out _grinned_.

Everyone cheered again and we were all crammed into cars back to my place, where there was apple cider waiting for us.

"A toast, to justice!" Tsunade raised her glass.

Everyone followed suit.

"To Sakura!" Sasuke grinned and winked at me.

"To justice! And to Sakura!" Everyone repeated and we clanked glassed and sipped.

The party began with a _freaking DJ_ that Tsunade had hired and there was dancing, food, and just celebration for getting two people who have done evil put in jail. Sasuke and I managed to escape the party and get some alone time on the porch. We sat next to each other on the steps, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me.

"This feels so surreal," I sighed.

"I know, I feel the same. But everything's better now,"

"It's as if a huge weight has been lifted, like I'm weightless," I laughed lightly.

"I feel like I just conquered the world, with my beautiful maiden by my side," I felt Sasuke smirk in my hair.

I sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Maiden? Oh no, I am a warrior, Sasuke! A warrior who could kick your ass!"

He laughed at that. "I'm sorry to ever have doubted you, graceful warrior,"

I grinned and kissed him lightly.

He stared at me fondly before whispering, "How the hell are you mine?"

I giggled. "Of course I'm yours, and don't say I'm out of your league,"

Sasuke smiled. "You're just—so amazing. Strong, beautiful, loving—you _are_ a warrior, Sakura,"

I blushed. "Why must you make me all flustered?"

"Because your cute all flustered,"

"Well, I have to say, my strength isn't all mine. If it wasn't for you looking out for me, taking me in, and helping me through this I might have a different storyline. I have you to thank for my strength, Sasuke. You helped support me, you helped me remember a part of my past—you put me back together when I was broken,"

Sasuke looked so genuinely touched. "Sakura—"

"So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart,"

He placed his hand on my cheek gently and kissed me slow and softly, before pulling away and pressing our foreheads together. "I love you,"

"I love you more,"

He laughed. "I thought our love was equal?"

"That's right, I did say that,"

Sasuke huffed.

"I don't know, I feel like I love you more," I teased.

"Oh no, we are not arguing back and forth about who loves who more,"

"It's 'whom,'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, who loves _whom_, grammar police,"

I grinned. "I feel so lucky to have you,"

"I feel lucky that we found each other again,"

"That's true, but to be fair, it is a small town,"

Sasuke groaned. "You have to ruin it?"

I laughed. "My great aunt lives next door to you, if that's not fate I don't know what is,"

"Wow, it's like it was our destiny,"

I snorted. "Destiny?"

"Yeah, faithless, destiny."

"I am not faithless. I have weird future-warning dreams,"

"That's right. What's in my future fortune teller?"

I grabbed his palm and pretended to read it. "Hmm, I sense you will have a very good summer,"

"Really?"

"Yes, your summer will be full of nature and attention for your girlfriend,"

Sasuke snorted. "Will there be a certain field involved?"

"Most definitely, and expensive restaurants as well,"

"How is this possible? I don't have any money,"

"You will get a job. This is _way_ into the future, Sasuke,"

"Oh yeah? What else happens _way_ into the future?"

"A wedding," I blushed and immediately regretted saying it.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and grinned. "A _wedding_?"

"I—I don't—maybe?—I might've read the—the palm—yeah, the palm—wrong," I stuttered as I folded Sasuke's hand back toward him, feeling self-conscious.

"You're too cute,"

"So, you don't think what I said was weird?"

"Of course not, I said we conquered the world, remember?"

"Alright, noble prince, we shall go to war!"

"Hey, I'm the king thank you very much,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a boy,"

"Well, that is what my gender dictates,"

"Well, I'm still a warrior,"

"Don't you wanna be my queen?" he gave me puppy eyes.

I huffed. "I'm a warrior queen,"

"Are we really discussing conquering the world as warrior king and queen?"

"Yes,"

We burst out laughing.

"I always want to feel this way,"

"How?"

"Perfect,"

He raised an eyebrow. "You feel _perfect_?"

"Just the right amount of happiness and love, Sasuke,"

"Y'know, I feel the same. It's so nice,"

"Yeah,"

Hinata and Ino stumbled outside.

"There you two are! Are you guys gonna make-out or come join the dance party?" Ino put her hands on her hips.

I grinned. "You wanna dance, Sasuke?"

"It would be my honor, noble warrior queen,"

We walked back inside, hand in hand, our cares long behind us. The future was laced with everything but misfortune. I've never felt so _blessed _than I had in this moment, surrounded by loved ones, dancing on the happiest day of my life.

Or that was just my wedding fantasy again, but so far this was the best day of my life—besides my first kiss with Sasuke of course—and there were still more to come. I felt so positive and joyful, but I don't know what the future holds in its hands.

Well, only when I am asleep, anyway.

**END**


End file.
